Who is Your Love?
by Jian Jiun
Summary: Karena cinta bukan sesuatu yang dapat dipaksakan. Karena cinta bukan hanya memberi dan menerima tetapi juga merelakan. Karena cinta memiliki beragam cara dan rasa. Karena cinta sejati pasti akan bersatu pada akhirnya. HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAAAAY! RnR?
1. Sasuke and Hinata

**Who your love?**

**Naruto ****Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : Geje, abal, aneh, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para fans Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sedang lenggang itu, tentu saja lenggang mengingat sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Namun bukannya berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, dia malah berjalan menuju atap-tempat favoritenya. Haah, entahlah, dia sedang malas belajar.

Sasuke terduduk sambil menyender ke dinding, sebelah kakinya tertekuk dan sebelahnya lagi ia selonjorkan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sakunya bergetar, segera dia ambil ponsel flip berwarna biru dongker itu. Disana tertera sebuah pesan

_Dari : Sakura_

_xx-xx-xxxx_

_Kau dimana Sasuke-kun? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai, mengapa kau tak ada dikelas? Apa kau sedang sakit?_

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, lalu memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam sakunya. Tak dihiraukannya ponsel yang kembali bergetar itu, karena dia yakin pasti gadis itu lah penyebabnya. Sasuke merasa heran, mengapa ada orang seberisik dia? Bahkan kelakuannya sangat memalukan-baginya- dan amat menyusahkan. Apalagi teriakannya yang memekakan telinga itu. Fans-fansnya sudah tak waras, itulah pemikiran Sasuke.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Bel berbunyi, namun Sasuke tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya. Oh, demi tuhan! Sekarang sudah bel istirahat, kalau pekerjaannya hanya gini-gini saja, apa gunanya dia berangkat sekolah?

Yah, namun siapa sih yang berani menegurnya? Ia merupakan anak bungsu dari seorang Uchiha, pewaris Uchiha-corp yang kekuasaannya telah mencapai lima Negara bagian. Tak salah bukan bila ia disegani sekaligus dikagumi? Apalagi dengan modal muka yang bias dibilang sempurna itu, pantas bukan fans nya begitu banyak? Bahkan walau sikapnya benar-benar dingin, hal itu malah dianggap _cool _oleh para fansnya. Yah, sepertinya orang butapun pasti akan tergila-gila padanya, kan?

Sasuke memandangi awan yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya, sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka,

_Krieeeet_

Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya kearah pintu, melihat siapa yang dating dan mengganggu 'istirahat'nya itu.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo masuk dan menutup pintu atap pelan sambil menunduk, sedangkan Sasuke tetap tak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya. Ia hanya memerhatikan gadis bermata lavender tersebut.

Gadis itu duduk dibangku yang memang tersedia diatap itu, sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaan pangeran tampan kita ini, karena ia terduduk dibalik bayangan gedung KHS itu.

Membuka kotak bentou nya, gadis itu terdengar bergumam "Itadakimasu" sebelum akhirnya memasukan telur gulung ke mulut mungilnya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, dan duduk persis disebelahnya. Refleks gadis itupun menengok melihat siapa yang tanpa permisi duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Sa-sasuke-san?"

"Hn"

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan disini? Dan d-dari kapan kau berada d-disini?"

"Sebelum kau datang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"O-oh, maaf k-kalau aku mengganggu."

"Hn"

"S-sebaiknya aku p-pergi"

Hinata-nama gadis itu- telah menutup bekalnya kembali dan bersiap untuk pergi ketika Sasuke mencengkram lengan kirinya.

"Mau kemana?"

"A-aku pergi. S-sepertinya aku m-mengganggumu."

"Memang siapa yang bilang?"

"T-tapi a-aku,"

"Hn, duduklah." Kata Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Hinata lembut.

Hinata merupakan anak tunggal dan merupakan pewaris dari Hyuga-corp, perusahaan terkaya ketiga setelah Uchiha-corp dan Namikaze-corp tentunya. Ia merupakan anak kalem dan pemalu, namun anggun dan terkesan elegan. Dari kabarnya, ia menyukai pewaris dari Namikaze-corp yaitu Naruto yakni sahabat Sasuke.

Berbeda dari para gadis lainnya, ia tak tergila-gila pada Sasuke dan malah menyukai sahabat Sasuke. Dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Ia berfikir, bagaimana bias ia kalah oleh seorang Naruto? Seseorang yang menurut Sasuke idiot dan berisik. Yah walaupun ia bias dikatakan tampan dan memiliki cukup banyak fans juga, tapi tetap saja, Sasuke ingin membuktikan tak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya, walaupun itu merupakan sang sahabat.

Beda halnya dengan Sasuke, menurut Hinata, Naruto merupakan orang yang istimewa. Sikap serta senyumannya (baca : cengiran) yang hangat kepada setiap orang, mampu melumerkan hatinya dalam sekejap.

Tentu bukan berarti Sasuke membenci Naruto, tentu tidak. Naruto sudah seperti saudara bagi Sasuke, tapi kau tahukan ego seorang Uchiha? Selalu ingin menang dari siapapun, apalagi Sasuke yang memang merupakan orang yang egois dan ditambah merupakan keturunan Uchiha, yah jadilah dia seorang yang semaunya sendiri.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan d-disini Sasuke-san?" Tanya Hinata, memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Mengambil udara segar." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Keheningan kembali melanda, sampai Sasuke bertanya

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Naruto, Hinata?"

_Blush_

"A-apa m-maksudmu Sas-sasuke-san?" Hinata berbalik bertanya pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang telah berganti warna sewarna dengan warna buah kesukaan Sasuke, menambahkan kesan imut pada wajah cantiknya.

"Aku dengar kau menyukainya kan? Apa yang kau sukai darinya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"B-bisakah kita tak membicarakan hal ini?" Tanya Hinata kembali, terlihat ia enggan untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"M-mengapa?" Tanya Hinata-lagi.

"Karena ini penting bagiku." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin terheran.

"Eh? A-apa karena kau adalah s-sahabat Naruto-kun?"

"Bukan"

"L-lalu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

"A-apa?"

Jawaban Sasuke benar-benar mwmbuatnya kaget sampai ia kehabisan kata. Wajahnya terasa amat panas sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

H-hai Minna-saaaaan! :D ini fic pertamaku, hancurkah? Aku mohon RRC yh, ini aku buat sehari sebelum UKK loh #dikemplang

Maaf, sebenrnya ini sasusaku fic, tapi chap awal malah banyak sasuhinanya yah? Sorry banget yah minna, chap besok bakal ada ko sakuranya ;) ini cuman awal mulanya doang ko *ceilah

Oiya maaf juga karena pendek, yah waktu saya terbatas sih. Terus gatau nnti bias update kilat atau engga doain bias yh minna ;)

Semoga ga mengecewakan dan memuaskan yah ini fic, mkasih udh mau baca. Ngarepnya sih gaada silent-readers #digampar ehehhehe XD akhir kata

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please? :D**

03-06-2012 (Jian Jiun)


	2. Hilang

**Who is your love?**

**Naruto Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : Geje, abal, aneh, chap ini lebih dari dll**

**Pair : SasuSaku, SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para fans Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kecil. Menyapa ruangan yang terasa sunyi dikarenakan sang pemiliknya yang belum jua bangun. Menggeliat kecil, sang pemilik ruangan itupun akhirnya terbangnun dari tidurnya, sedikit mengerjapkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah terduduk di tepi kasur.

Tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya berubah saat mengingat keadian kemarin pagi.

**Flashback**

"_A-apa?" tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menyukai Hinata sedangkan Hinata menyukai Naruto yang notabene merupakan sahabat Sasuke? Ini gila!_

_Keheningan melanda diantara mereka berdua, Hinata menundukan wajahnya dalam, tak berani menatap sang onyx yang sekarang memerhatikan awan-setidaknya itulah yang berada dalam penglihatannya._

_Braaaak_

_Tiba-tiba pintu terjerembab terbuka, memunculkan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang ngos-ngosan berjalan menuju mereka berdua-Sasuke dan Hinata._

'_Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini? Mengganggu!' iner Sasuke kesal._

_Hinata mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat seorang gadis yang telah mengganggu 'kegiatan' mereka ini. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Hinata diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega dengan datangnya Sakura-sang gadis- yang secara otomatis mengeluarkannya dari suasana tadi yang menurutnya terasa mencekam. Sakura berkacak pinggang didepan mereka.._

"_Sasuke-kun! Aku itu dari tadi mencarimu, ternyata kau disini bersama…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sosok Hinata yang baru ia sadari berada duduk disebelah Sasuke._

"_Hinata-chan? Kau sedang apa, eh? Aku juga dari tadi mencarimu!Tunggu, kalian sedang err…bersamakah?" tanya Sakura terheran-heran. _

"_A-ah, t-tidak Sakura-chan. A-aku sedang mencari udara segar, dan a-aku tak menyadari d-disini ada Sasuke-san. M-maaf Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata sambil kembali menunduk._

"_Oh, begitu. Iya iya, lain kali kau jangan ngilang senaknya lagi yah Hinata-chan, kupingku lama-lama bias pecah bila harus medengarkan oceh Ino setiap kau tak ada. Ah iya, dan kau, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sepertinya tak kehabisan nafas untuk terus berbicara (baca : mengoceh) kepada dua orang yang berada dihadapannya ini._

"_Mengapa kau tak membalas smsku? Padahalkan aku begitu khawatir, untung saja aku bertemu denganmu disini!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, haaah sekarang sifat Sakura sudah seperti ibu yang kehilangan anaknya pada Sasuke._

"_Siapa kau mengaturku? Smsmu tak penting, untuk apa kubalas?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah berbalik bertanya pada Sakura dengan cueknya._

_Bukannya jera Sakura malah kembali berkata,_

"_Haaah, kau ini Sasuke-kun~" sambil duduk disebelah Sasuke dan bergelayut 'mesra' dilengan Sasuke._

"_Lepaskan, berisik" kata Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya, namun yah Sakura sudah terbiasa._

"_Umm, a-aku pergi d-duluan yah." Hinata yang daritadi tak bersuara mulai berdiri dan bersiap pergi._

"_Eh? Hinata-chan? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata._

"_A-aku akan kembali ke kelas." jawab Hinata seadanya._

"_Yah, kalau begitu, kitabareng saja Hinata-chan! Aku juga masalahnya ada beberapa soal yang belum aku kerjakan, mungkin kau bias membantuku. Ayo!" ajak Sakura, ia sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, namun ia kembali berbalik._

"_Sasuke-kun, kau mau ikut?"_

"_Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat, entah mengapa suaranya lebih dingin daripada tadi._

"_yasudah, dadah Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan bersama Hinata sementara tangannya melambai kearah Sasuke._

_Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang datar namun dengan gurat jengkel pada kedua sosok gadis yang sekarang telah menghilang dibalik pintu, sebenarnya dia hanya menatap Sakuranya saja sih._

'_Haah, gara-gara dia aku tak jadi mensapatkan Hinata! Dasar pengganggu." iner Sasuke kesal._

_Heh, yakin sekali kau bahwa Hinata akan menerimamu, Uchiha?_

**End of flashback**

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengambil anduk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada diruangannya itu.

Setelah ia selesai bersiap-siap ke sekolah, Sasuke turun menuju ruang makan, disana telah ada keluarga yang telah menantinya. Dengan santai, Sasuke menarik kursi yang berada disebelah Anikinya yakni Itachi Uchiha. Dia ambil roti tawar yang berada ditengah meja makan dan dibubuhinya beberapa irisan tomat, lalu segera ia makan.

Keluarga Uchiha yang memang merupakan keluarga terpandang memang sudah biasa sarapan bersama dalam diam seperti ini, merekamhanya membicarakan hal-hal yang penting saja.

Sasuke mengambil susu putih yang memang tersedia untuknya dan langsung menenggaknya sampai habis dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku berangkat." ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sasuke-kun" kata Mikoto pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah dan memasuk ferari hitamnya.

**Xxxxx**

"Kyaaaaa, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-samaaaaaaaaa"

"Sasu-koi, hadap kemari"

Setidaknya begitulah yang terdengar dari teriakan histeris fans-fans Sasuke setiap harinya. Dan seperti biasanya Sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapi semua itu.

Sekarang ini, Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kelasnya. Tangannya ia masukan pada saku celananya, menambahkan kesan keren untuk orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Hoy, Teme!" terdengar suara cempreng dari seorang pemuda berkulit tan.

Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Dibelakangnya terdapat tiga orang teman lainnya yakni, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara.

"Berisik, Dobe! Pengganggu." ucap Sasuke sambil member _deathglare _pada Naruto.

"Haaah, aku tuh aneh sama kalian berempat. Memang apasih enaknya ngomong sesingkat itu? Kalau kalian bisu, baru tahu rasa ruh!" kata Naruto yang terlihat sebal karena semua teman-temannya memiliki penyakit _jarang ngomong _yang dideritanya.

"Yang aneh tuh kau Naruto, sangat berisik!" ucap Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya ia menguap lebar.

"Ah, tahu deh! Kalian semua memang tak ada bedanya! Ngomong-ngomong Teme, mana Sakura-chan yah? Biasanya kan dia ada dibarisan paling depan diantara fans-fansmu itu bersama Karin, kok sekarang hanya ada Karin dan gengnya yah?" tanya sekaligus cerocos Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Mana kutahu, bukan urusanku." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Haaah, kau ini Teme! Sakura-chan kan termasuk fans setiamu! Masa kau begitu sih, lagipula dia kan baik, cantik pula." Kata Naruto mencoba membela Sakura.

"Dan dia berisik. Lebih baik dia tak ada, jadi orang berisik berkurang dari kehidupanku." Jawab Sasuke lagi sarkastik.

"Kau itu! Kena karma baru tahu rasa kau!" kata Naruto yang sudah terlihat lelah berbicara deng sahabatnya yang memang keras kepala itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai minna, maaf yah buat chap kemaren karena mengecewakan. Chap sekarang Sakura baru nongol walau dikit, chap besok SasuSaku mulai bermunculan. Sabar yah minna, buat yang ga login aku balesin di chap besok yah? Mksih minna! :D

**RRC please?**

04-06-2012 (Jian Jiun)


	3. Aneh

**Who Is Your Love?**

**Naruto Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : Geje, abal, aneh, dll**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para fans Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Terlihat sesosok gadis merah muda sedang bersandar pada pohon yang berada dibelakangnya. Terlihat dia begitu serius dengan apa yang sedang Ia lakukan sekarang. Buku tebal bersampul coklat sama sekali tak beranjak dari pangkuannya semenjak dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

Ketika Sakura sedang tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri, Ia merasakan ada tepukan halus dipundaknya, refleks Sakura berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu waktu tertenang yang pernah dia miliki itu.

"Eh? Sasori-_senpai_?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Sasori.

"Hai, aku mengganggu, eh?" tanya Sasori tersenyum kecil sambil duduk disebelah Sakura dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang sama pula dengan Sakura.

"A-ah tidak ko, _senpai_," jawab Sakura sambil ikut tersenyum dan berbalik menghadap Sasori. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _senpai_?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku sedang menuju kelas, lalu aku melihatmu disini," jawab Sasori sambil mengambil buku yang ada dalam genggaman tangan Sakura. "Ini buku apa?" Sasori membulak-balik kan buku coklat terserbut namun matanya kini menatap Sakura.

"Tak tahu. Aku tadi menemukannya disini," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Aa, mencuri, eh?" canda Sasori sambil terkekeh kecil. Tangannya mengacak lembut rambut Sakura.

"Sasori_-senpai_!" Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena perbuatan Sasori tadi.

"Ahahahaha, oiya, tumben kau sedang tak bersama si pangeran kutubmu itu? Ada masalah?" tanya Sasori, entah mengapa suaranya sedikit lebih terasa serius sekarang. Yah, bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke, dan ia selalu menempel dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

Tentu saja dekat dalam artian yang wajar seperti halnya orang yang mengidolakan seseorang. Namun di balik itu semua, Sasori telah merasa bahwa perasaan Sakura, jauh dilubuk hatinya melebihi dari kalimat suka, kalimat yang selalu Sakura lontarkan pada semua orang mengenai Sasuke.

Sasori yang sebenarnya sedikit menyimpan rasa pada Sakura, tentu menyadari perasaan Sakura itu. Perasaan yang Ia tahu Sakura mencoba menutupinya, yang tanpa Sakura sadari perasaannya bertumbuh makin besar setiap harinya. Namun terlihat dari gerak-gerik Sakura, Sasori telah menyadari, Ia telah menyadari bahwa sudah tak ada lagi celah untuknya.

Tentu Iapun mengetahui bahwa dibalik sikap ceria Sakura didepan Sasuke, Sakura diam-diam menangis ketika sikap Sasuke terkadang melebihi batas.

Oh, pasti tak pernah ada yang tahu, bagaimana khawatirnya Sakura saat tahu Sasuke tak masuk dikarenakan sakit tempu lalu. Walaupun Sakura berusaha menutupi dengan berkata bahwa ia tak enak badan, namun semua pernyataannya itu tak dapat menutupi penglihatan Sasori yang memang selalu dengan mudahnya mengetahui perasaan Sakura.

Sasoripun sekarang sudah menyerah, ia mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya pada Sakura, walau masih ada sedikit rasa yang tertinggal, tentu tidak mudahkan membuang perasaanmu begitu saja? Apalagi kalau kita menyukai seseorang dengan tulus, rasanya pasti sakit, bukan?

Ada perasaan senang campur sesak saat Sakura mengtakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Sasori, menyayanginya sebagai sosok kakak. Yah, Sakura merupan anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno, jadi tak anehkan bila dia menganggap Sadori adalah kakaknya, karena Sasori adalah satu-satunya lrlaki yang dapat dijadikan sadaran hati Sakura untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya tentang Sasuke. Benar-benar sosok kakak yang sempurna!

Walaupun begitu, Sasori tak pernah menginginkan lebih dari ini, dia sudah merasa nyaman akan sosoknya sebagai kakak bagi Sakura.

Kalian tahu? Perasaan Sasori ini bukan hanya Ia sendiri yang tahu, dan seseorang itu adalah Sasuke. Tentu Sasukepun takan pernah tahu bila Sasori tak pernah mengaku padanya.

Berterimakasihlah pada ego Sasuke yang terlalu tinggi itu, yang menyebabkan Sakura tak kuasa b wmenahan air matanya didepan Sasori.

Sebenarnya, Sasori mendukung tentang Sakura dan Sasuke, namun siapa sih yang tak kesal bila harus melihat sang pujaan hatinya menangis dihapannya langsung? Tentu Sasori merasa kesal, dan terjadilah insiden Sasori mengaku pada Sasuke itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang ingin menyendiri saja. Kkau tahu, melihat wajah Sasuke-_kun_ yang sama datarnya dengan tembok setiap saat itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk dinikmati mata cantikku ini," jawab Sakura sedikit bergurau, terdengar kikikan kecil dari mulut mungilnya itu.

"Ahahha, yah, aku setuju denganmu." Sasori berkata dan ikut tertawa bersama Sakura.

**xxxxx**

Koridor sudah mulai lenggang karena murid-murid lebih memilih berkumpul dikelas padahal waktu pelajaran pertama masih setengah jam lagi, mengingat mereka masuk pukul delapan.

Sasuke dan gengnya yang selalu desebut-sebut dengan geng _Sharingan_, kini sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat favorit mereka yakni atap. Namun bukannya menaiki tangga, Sasuke malah kembali berbalik dan berjalan melewati teman-temannya yang lain.

"Teme, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat, "Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Sambung Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan lalu menghilang dipersimpangan jalan.

"Hah, si Teme itu! Maunya apa sih," gerutu Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang semaunya sendiri. Sementara itu, yang lainnya hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan dan menaiki tangga menuju atap.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang yang kini sedang bercanda ria. Tak tahu mengapa ada perasaan kesal saat meliha mereka bersama, walaupun Sasuke selalu mencoba menepisnya.

Terlihat seorang gadis manis bernama Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam imajinasinya ditemani oleh sesosok pria berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Sasori. Terkadang Sasori akan menjaili Sakura dan dibalas oleh cubitan atau bahkan hanya sekedar gembungan pipi oleh Sakura.

Segera Sasuke berjalan mendekati kedua sosok yang dari tadi dipandanginya itu, aura mencekam sangat terasa disekitarnya.

"Kembalikan!" ucap Sasuke sambil merebut buku yang sedetik tadi masih berada dipangkuan Sakura. Suaranya entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin dan sangat menusuk. "Lain kali, jangan mengambil buku orang sembarangan."melanjutkan ucapannya lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasori hanya bisa melongo melihat punggung Sasuke yang kini mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, masih kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba dating dan merebut buku itu lalu kembali pergi.

"Aku merasa menjadi selingkuhanmu, Sakura.' Sasori menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang ia telengkan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang balik menatap Sasori.

"Kau tahu, auranya tadi benar-benar tak bersahabat! Tatapannya seolah kau adalah kekasihnya yang telah tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh saja," jawab Sasori sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Haaaah, dari dulu juga Sasuke-_kun_ kan memang seperti itu, kau itu terlalu berlebihan _senpai_." Sakura meluruskan kakinya yang tadi sempat tertekuk.

Sedangkan Sasori? Ia memilih untuk bungkam, malas untuk memancing debat diantara mereka.

**xxxxx**

"Sebenarnya dia tuh kenapa sih?" Naruto berbisik pada Neji sambil sedikit menunjuk Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab Neji hanya mengedikkan bahu yang berarti Iapun tak tahu.

Yup, semenjak Sasuke kembali dari 'menghilangnya' Ia tadi, Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Oh tentu kita semua tahu bahwa dia memang dingin, namun bukan berarti ia akan memberikan aura membunuh bahkan pada sahabatnya juga, kan? Seakan secara tak langsung dia berkata "Jangan dekati aku, atau kau menyesal!" pada semua orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Dan tentu sahabat-sahabatnya tak mau mengambil akibat yang 'menyeramkan' bila nekat mendekati Sasuke untuk saat ini.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke berjalan diurutan terdepan bersama para sahabatnya, mereka kini sedang menuju ke atap._

_Walau terlihat biasa saja, namun sebenarnya Iapun sedikit berheran mengapa hingga saat ini Sakura tak ada? Padahal biasanya dia pasti telah berada dibelakang Sasuke, seakan menjadi ekor untuk tubuh kekar Sasuke._

_Ketika akan menaiki tangga, Sasuke teringat akan novel yang tadi pagi masih ada genggamannya, namun kini Ia tak menemukannya dimanapun._

_Ia mencoba mengingat, dan gotcha! Taman belakang, yah mungkin ada disana._

_Segera Sasuke berbalik menuju taman belakang tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yang lain._

"_Teme, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya._

"_Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat, "Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Sambung Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan._

_Ia pasti akan meneruskan langkahnya bila Ia tanpa sengaja melihat sesosok gadis mungil bersurai merah muda yang sedang bersandar pada pohon sakura yang berada dibelakangnya. Ada perasaan lega di hati Sasuke saat melihat gadis yang dari tadi dipikirkannya itu. Namun, tunggu! Siapa itu? Sasuke menatap orang yang duduk persis disisi kanan Sakura yang sekarang ini sedang menjaili Sakura._

_Entah mengapa_ _rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendidih dihatinya, dan Ia tak menyukai perasaannya yang satu ini._

_Segera Sasuke berjalan mendekati kedua sosok yang dari tadi dipandanginya itu, tanpa ia sadari aura mencekam telah sangat terasa disekitarnya._

"_Kembalikan!"_ _ucap Sasuke sambil merebut buku yang sedetik tadi masih berada dipangkuan Sakura. Suaranya entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin dan sangat menusuk. "Lain kali, jangan mengambil buku orang sembarangan."melanjutkan ucapannya lalu beranjak pergi dari situ, rasanya dia sudah merasa sangat 'panas' disana._

_Segera Ia berjalan kembali ketempat teman-temannya sudah berkumpul, sungguh kejadian yang memuakkan!_

**End of flashback**

Yak, dan begitulah, sekarang lihatlah apa yang sedang terjadi pada anak Uchiha satu ini.

"Gadis itu benar-benar! Apa sih maunya?" geram Sasuke pelan sehingga tak disadari oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini sedang melakukan _aktifitas_nya masing-masing.

'Tunggu, apa peduliku memangnya? Argh, ada apa sih denganku? Hahh, ini pati karena aku terlalu kesal terhadapnya, yah karena itu!' iner Sasuke, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**xxxxx**

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Bel pelajaran pertama telah terdengar, Sasuke dan kawan-kawannyapun kini telah berada dikelas mereka masing-masing. Yah memang mereka memiliki kelas yang berbeda, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sai, dan Kiba berada dikelas XI-1. Sedangkan Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Karin berada dikelas XI-A.

Dua-duanya merupakan kelas unggulan, namun dalam jurusan berbeda, bila Sasuke merupakan Ipa, Naruto dan yang lainnya merupakan dari kelas bahasa.

Bangku Sasuke berada di pojok kanan kelas, dan teman sebangkunya adalah Rock Lee, aneh bukan? Yah, salahkan pada Kakashi yang telah membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Apa tak cukup dengan adanya Sakura, Naruto, dan Karin disekitarnya? Kini ia duduk sebangku bersama seorang Lee yang semua orang pun tahu bagaimana berisik dan lebaynya dia, oh great!

Beda dengan Sasuke, Neji duduk di depan pojok kiri kelas bersama dengan teman sebangkunya yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Walau Sakura pada dasarnya berisik dimanapun dan kapanpun, namun entah mengapa sekarang Sakura terlihat lesu. Yah, meski begitu, Neji pun tak mau mengambil pusing, malah dia bersyukur terbebas dari 'amukan' Sakura yang kini mulai menjadi kesehariannya dikelas.

Sakura kini terlihat sedang membulak-balikan buku yang berada diatas mejanya, tak terdengar sedikitpun suara dari mulut kecilnya selain helaan nafas lagi dan lagi.

Ino dan Hinata yang duduk dua bangku dibelakang Sakura pun merasa aneh, pasalnya sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah seperti ini kecuali bila Ia sedang bermasalah dengan si pujaan hati-Sasuke.

Namun, setahu mereka, bukankah Sakura sama sekali sedang tak ada masalah bersamanya? Lalu sebenarnya ada apa?

Mereka sudah mencoba bertanya pada Sakura, namun Sakura hanya menggeleng singkat bersama senyum kecil yang terlihat dipaksakan sebagai jawabannya.

Sasuke pun kini merasa aneh, ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan Sakura hari ini? Rasanya Ia tak menyukai diamnya Sakura, rasanya Ia ingin menrik Sakura pada pelukkannya lalu menanyakan sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya lalu- stop Sasuke! Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?

'Ah, aku rasa ada yang salah dalam otakku!' Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Oh yah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan semua orang di hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Bacot Area**

, akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf minna kemarin gak bisa update soalnya hari ini pelajaran matematika, jadi aku harus full ngafalin. Sebagai gantinya, aku bikin chap ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana? Ada kemajuan kah? Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, bila masih ada kekurangan tolong maklum dan beri tahu saya.

Yak, waktunya balas review! :D

**Sslove **: ahahha, iyaaaaa x_x disini juga baru dikit, gomen ne! mengecewakan yh? Alur ceritanya sih, tapi sumpah chap depan bakal full SasuSaku deeeeh, ehehehe :D review lagi? ;;)

**Li-chan SasuSaku **: Iya, disini udh ada nih! Gimana? XD aa, sekarang udah panjang belum Li-chan? Ehehehe :D review lagi yak ;)

**Hana-chan **: gomen ne Hana-chan sekaran juga belom dimunculin SasuSakunya, maaf yah, paksaan alur cerita soalnya tapiiiiii, besok full SasuSaku ko :D Iya-iya, gapapa ko Hana-chan, malah menurut aku kamu bikin aku sadar (?) kalo aku bikinnya trlalu pendek di chap prtama jadi orang ngiranya SasuHina, ahahaha :D mkasih Hana-chan, review lagi? ;;)

**Liana** : Iya, iya bawel :p itu udh, review lgi? :D

**Kikyo Fujikazu :** ahaha, iya. Waktu itu aku salah update, tapi sekarang udh dihapus ko ;) mksih, maaf yh ahahha :D review lagi? :o

: iyaaaa, mksih yh :D salah ko, wleeee :p idiiih, gaakan SasuHina ko, tenang aja ;) itu aku salah update say, sori yak ;;) eh, eh, eh apa deh :p iyaaaa, mksih. Review lgi? :D

Yak, semuanya udh aku balas. Ini udh kilat belom? Ehehe, chap depan, aku kayanya bakal update nya aga lama, tapi ttp diminggu ini kayanya, gapapa kan? Ehehe mksih semuaaaa. Maaf yang login dibalesnya nnti yh, agak lama, ehehhehe gomeeeen bgt T,T

Akhir kata **RRC please?** :D

06-06-2012 (Jian Jiun)


	4. Kesal

**Who Is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, Geje, abal, aneh, pasaran, OOC, dll**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' Slight : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para fans Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Sekarang ini aku hanya berdiam diri di bangkuku, pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh Kurenai-_sensei _sama sekali tak dapat aku masukan dalam otakku. Bahkan suaranya terasa samar di telingaku kini.

Oke, jangan berpikir bahwa aku memiliki salah satu penyakit dari gangguan THT, oh, tentu saja tidak! Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran-ku sekarang ini. Dan, kalian tahu apa?

Ini tak jauh dan tak bukan, bersangkutan dengan Sasuke**-**seseorang yang secara terang-terangan kusukai. Walau mungkin tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya perasaanku melebihi rasa suka padanya.

Err..dan mungkin sedikitnya ada sangkutannya pula dengan Hinata-sahabatku.

Sebenarnya aku mendengarnya, 'pernyataan cinta' Sasuke-_kun_ pada Hinata-_chan_ di atap kemarin siang. Itulah sebabnya aku tak berlama-lama disana.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak yang melesak masuk pada dadaku. Dan, aku tak suka dengan perasaan ini.

Aku menyukai Sasuke_-kun_, bahkan walau aku mencoba menyangkalnya sekalipun. Dan Hinata-_chan_ merupakan sahabat terbaikku, tentu saja bersama Ino-_pig_ juga termasuk.

Dan, _yup,_ mungkin ini memang saatnya, saat dimana aku harus merelakan Sasuke-_kun_ bersama orang lain.

Apalagi mereka berdua-Sasuke dan Hinata merupakan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Karena itu, mungkin menjauh dari Sasuke-_kun_ ada baiknya.

Aku tak mau persahabatanku hancur hanya karena kebodohanku. Oh, lagipula, bahkan aku tak pernah memilikinya! Jadi apa yang kumaksud dengan merelakan? Aku bingung.

Yang aku tahu kini, hatiku terasa berat dan sesak setiap kali memikirkan masalah ini, seakan aku tak rela jika Ia dimiliki orang lain. Apa aku ini aneh yah? Mungkin bisa dibilang aku egois.

Aku menyukainya, namun aku tak berharap menjadi seseorang yang _special_ di hatinya. Daripada tak mau, aku lebih setuju dibilang takut. Aku takut akan kekecewaan, aku takut akan penolakkan.

Lagi pula aku tahu bahwa Ia tak pernah sekalipun melirikku, apalagi menyukaiku. Aku tahu, baginya aku hanya seseorang yang menyusahkan, pengganggu lebih tepatnya.

Yah, namun bagiku, rasanya cukup untuk hanya dapat memperlihatkan rasa sukaku padanya. Bahkan walau Ia tak pernah menanggapi atau bahkan sekedar menghiraukannya sekalipun.

Walau aku terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan _FG_-nya yang lain, menurutku itu bukan masalah.

Toh, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku sesungguhnya. Jadi terserah bagaimanapun orang lain menanggapinya.

Entah mengapa, bagiku lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus menelan penolakan.

Oh _Kami-sama_, mengapa semuanya menjadi terasa begitu sulit_?_

Kepalaku rasanya seakan ingin pecah, dari tadi aku hanya membulak-balik buku, tanpa sekalipun aku membacanya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan-ku terasa berkunang-kunang dan mengabur, mataku terasa berat. Aku mencoba untuk menjaga kesadaranku, namun…

**Normal POV**

"Sakura-_chan_!" Ino langsung berteriak histeris ketika melihat Sakura tiba-tiba terjatuh dari bangkunya. Dari tadi dia memang sedang mengawasi Sakura, mengingat Sakura sedang berkelakuan 'aneh' hari ini.

Pantas bukan kalau Ino sangat kaget ketika 'target' incarannya tiba-tiba terjatuh dari bangkunya begitu saja?

Semua mata dikelas langsung tertuju pada Sakura, tatapan mereka menyiratkan kakagetan dan kekhawatiran pada gadis merah jambu itu ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang dapat dikatagorikan pucat…err amat pucat kalau kalian tanya aku.

Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya dilantai kelas itu, sedangkan orang-orang mulai mengerumuni disekeliling Sakura.

"Sakura! Hei, bangun!" Ino mencoba untuk membangunkan Sakura sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada pipi Sakura yang terlihat amat pias kini.

Hinata duduk disebelah Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terasa begitu dingin. Terdengar sesekali Hinata bergumam, yang tak lain untuk membangunkan Sakura, atau sekedar menyemangati Ino (?).

"Kalian semua, tenang. Hyuga Neji! Cepat bawa Sakura ke UKS," Perintah Kurenai tegas.

Neji segera menggendong Sakura ala _Bridle-style_ menuju UKS, ada sedikit rasa iri di hati para gadis saat melihatnya. 'Haaah, enaknya jadi Sakura' pikir mereka dalam hati.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Sasuke langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat Sakura yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya didepan sana.

Walau mukanya masih terlihat datar, namun entah kenapa Sasuke benar-benar merasa panik saat ini. Dan teriakan heboh Lee sangat amat tak membantu pada perasaannya yang sedang kacau ini.

Seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke sepertinya masih _meloading_ dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit tadi. Namun tiba-tiba darahnya terasa naik ke ubun-ubun saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Neji pada Sakura.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tak suka dan marah ketika melihat Sakura berdekatan dengan lelaki lain. Ingin sekali rasanya mematahkan tangan Neji yang dengan lancangnya menyentuh Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja dengan sangat kuat sampai jari-jarinya terlihat memutih.

Bahkan, giginya terdengar sedikit bergemelatukan di dalam mulutnya. Oh, sebegitu marahnya kah kau Sasuke? Memang apa masalahmu, hei, Uchiha?

"Baiklah anak-anak, kembali tenang. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran," tegas Kurenai sambil kembali menulis pada papan tulisnya.

Anak-anak pun langsung kembali pada tempat duduknya dan mencatat apa yang Kurenai catat di papan tulis.

"_Sensei!_" Kurenai langsung berbalik ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh salah seorang murid di kelas XI-1 tersebut.

Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya. Yang tadi memanggil Kurenai, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cueknya, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas, kedua tangannya ia masukan dalam saku celananya. Terdengar gumaman dari mulutnya yang cukup kencang untuk sampai pada telinga Kurenai,

"Aku keluar."

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi Sasuke segera keluar dari kelasnya yang terdengar sunyi, terasa tatapan semua murid yang tertuju padanya, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Tentu saja tak ada yang berani menahan Sasuke, sekalipun itu adalah Kurenai yang merupakan guru wanita ter-_killer_ di jurusan Ipa ini.

Dan menurutku, aku tak perlu menjelaskan alasannya kenapa.

**xxx**

Sasuke berjalan menuju…err dia pun tak tahu akan kemana. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, bahkan walau hanya sekedar berkeliling di koridor sekolahnya.

Perasaanya yang sedang buruk membuatnya malas berpikir apapun kini.

Pikirannya terus melayang entah kemana, membuat Sasuke tak sadar bahawa kini Ia telah berhenti tepat di depan pintu UKS.

'Apa yang kulakukan disini?' pikir Sasuke.

Ia sudah akan berbalik pergi dari sana, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat bayangan Neji dari balik kaca jendela yang memisahkan antara koridor dan UKS.

Sasuke mencoba mengintip dari jendela UKS yang tak tertutup itu, Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Neji sedang duduk di sebelah gadis mungil bersurai merah jambu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak nyaman yang menggerogoti hati Sasuke, seakan Ia tak rela jika Neji berduaan dengan Sakura.

Oh, tentu bukan karena Sasuke tak normal dan cemburu pada Sakura, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tetap normal 100%.

Hanya saja, melihat Sakura bersama lelaki lain, apalagi berduaan, tanpa Sasuke sadari telah masuk dalam _backlist_ salah satu hal yang tak Sasuke sukai.

Hh, ayolah Sasuke! Tak bisakah kau melihatnya? Sakura bersama dengan Neji, yang notabene merupakan salah satu sahabatmu! Masa kau masih cemburu sih padanya?

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Cemburu?

Sasuke segera menepis pikiran yang menurutnya gila itu, Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan. 'Ada apa denganku?' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke membuka (baca : mendobrak) pintu UKS dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kalian mau tahu apa alasannya?

Sebenarnya _simple_ saja, itu hanya karena Sasuke melihat Neji sedang 'bergandengan tangan' dengan Sakura yang bahkan masih belum sadar dalam pingsannya.

**xxx**

"Sasuke?" Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran, sedikit tersirat kekagetan di wajahnya walau sejurus kemudian mukanya menjadi kembali tenang (baca : datar).

Sasuke kembali menatap tangan Neji yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Sasuke mencoba bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Hei Sasuke, tak sadarkah kau dengan suaramu yang menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya ini? Atau setidaknya kau harus sadar bahwa ada aura mencekam yang keluar dari sekitarmu itu!

"Aku yakin kau tak buta untuk melihatku membawa Sakura ke UKS karena tadi dia pingsan, Sasuke." jawab Neji, dia begitu tenang untuk menjawab, seakan tak menyadari penekanan kata yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Kurasa mengantar saja tak perlu sampai bergandengan tangan seperti itu, apa kau mengambil kesempatan karena dia sedang pingsan?" tanya Sasuke, Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil berjalan menghampiri Neji.

Matanya mengerling pada tangan Neji yang kini sedang bertautan dengan tangan Sakura.

Neji mengernyit heran, Ia melirik tangannya yang sedang 'bergandengan' dengan tangan Sakura. Sedetik kemudian terlihat seringai kecil yang terlihat di bibir Neji, dan sepertinya Sasuke tak menyadarinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke? Setahuku, kau tak pernah peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Bahkan bila mereka adalah sahabatmu sendiri," Neji menyeringai dalam hati, sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada salah satu sahbatnya ini.

Dengan tenangnya Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya menjadi berada tepat didepan kaki Sasuke.

Neji semakin memperbesar seringainya saat melihat Sasuke gelagapan, walau tak akan ada yang tahu bila kita tak menatapnya dengan jeli dan tajam seperti halnya yang dilakukan Neji.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Aku tak tahu bahwa ternyata kau menyukai Sakura." Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menjaga tampang _stoic_-nya.

Entah kenapa hatinya memanas kala itu, dia mengeratkan tinjunya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Apalagi saat melihat tangan Neji memainkan jemari Sakura.

"Kau cemburu, heh?" tanya Neji sarkastik. Neji menatap Sasuke langsung pada bola mata onyx-nya.

Kini Neji sudah tak bisa menahan seringaiannya lagi, apalagi ketika dengan tidak sengaja Ia melihat ada semburat merah yang amaaaaaat tipis tertempel di pipi mulus Sasuke, dan bagaimana cara Sasuke mencoba menutupinya dengan melihat ke arah lain.

Dalam beberapa detik, Sasuke sempat membelalakan matanya. Terlihat dia terkaget dan menjadi gugup. Namun, sudah kubilang hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Cemburu? Heh, bahkan bila kau menjadi kekasihnya sekalipun, aku tak peduli!" jawab Sasuke ketus, walaupun begitu, ia tak menatap Neji sama sekali.

Sepertinya sosok Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang UKS ini lebih menarik untuk dipandang dari pada wajah Neji kali ini.

Neji hanya mendecih pelan mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Dia hanya bungkam, tak terlalu peduli.

Toh, Ia sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Sasuke, jadi dia tak mau repot-repot memaksa Sasuke untuk mengaku. Baginya, itu hanyalah buang-buang waktu saja.

Sementara itu, Sasuke kembali menatap pemandangan diluar dan Neji sudah berdiri, bersiap untuk keluar UKS dan kembali ke kelasnya. Genggaman Sakura, telah dia lepas dengan cukup halus.

**xxx**

Neji tak kunjung melangkah dan malah kembali menatap Sakura saat dirasakannya tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Sakura sebagaimana tadi yang Sakura lakukan setelah Neji membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Sasuke menoleh kearah mereka berdua dan mencoba memerhatikan keadaan Sakura.

Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang terlihat gelisah, bulir-bulir keringat terlihat membanjiri jidat Sakura yang dapat dikatakan cukup lebar itu. Cengkraman ditangan Neji pun terasa menguat, seakan Sakura kini sedang menemui sesuatu hal yang amat buruk.

Dengan _refleks_-nya Sasuke menyentuh jidat Sakura, mencoba merasakan suhu sang gadis merah muda itu.

Sasuke terkaget saat dirasakannya tubuh Sakura yang amat panas, seakan darah di dalam tubuh Sakura kini sedang terbakar.

Dengan kalut Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala _bridle-style_ dan memaksa menarik tangan Sakura yang masih mencengkram tangan Neji.

Sedangkan Neji hanya dapat mengernyit heran melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang ini,

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia?" tanya Neji saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu UKS.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Neji, entah kesalahan Neji yang salah lihat atau bagaimana, sepersekian detik tadi, sempat terlihat raut wajah kekehawatiran di wajah Sasuke.

Apalagi kini, Sasuke terlihat sedikit tergesa saat berjalan, seakan Ia sedang di kejar oleh seseorang yang menakutkan.

Dan Neji? Ia hanya dapat melongo ditempat melihat diri Sasuke yang 'baru'.

**TBC**

**Bacotan Author**

Bah, akhirnya chap ini selesai. Butuh banyak perjuangan nih di chap inii -_-

Maaf banget yah minna-san yang udah lama nungguin fic ini update lagiiii #Pede banget gue ada yang nungguin fic ini-ngek# XDD

Masih sedih karena masalah insiden ka Nand sama ka Raffa, yah cuman bisa ngedoain aja sih :')

Yak back to story dan jangan galau lagi, sebenernya saya ngerencanain bakal update ini tuh seminggu yang lalu. Tapi karena banyak msalah seperti, saya ke Jakarta lah, inisiden ini-itu lah, sampai nilai UKK yang merosot jauuuuh. Bikin saya pundung selama beberapa hari dan sedikit terkena WB #ko jadi curcol? PLAKK!-author tak bertanggung jawab.

Yak, jadi saya cuman bisa minta maaf aja, atas keterlambatan update yang sangat dan amat ini. Sebagai gantinya, chap ini saya coba buat lebih panjang dari biasanya dan chap depan bakal lebih cepat updatenya. Jadi saya mohon respon kalian semua yh readers :D

Oh iya, sedikit curcol lagi, saya mau minta maaf kalau disini agak geje, saya juga ngerasa feelnya kurang dapet ;( saya mohon maaf banget kalau kurang memuaskan, kalau masih ada yang kurang, saya harap kalian mau ngomen biar saya bisa memperbaiki

Yak segitu aja bacotan sayanya, kini saatnya balas ripiuuuuu :D

**Li-chan SasuSaku :** makasih Li-chan udah nyempetin review yah :D oh yah? Nah loh, sekarang udah panjang belom? :P

Sekarang jadi Sasu vs Neji, bakal seru juga ga kira-kira? Bhahahah :D sorry disini gaada Saso, chap besok kayanya adalagi, tungguin yak ;)

Err, maapin banget yah Li-chan ;( lama banget ini mah -_- chap besok cepet ko, tungguin yak? Ayo review lagi dong, biar aku cepet updatenya #maksa XDD

**Kikyo Fujikazu : **makasih ka Kikyo udah mau review lagiii :D maafin yh sekarang ga sekilat kemaren, bahkan ini mah lama banget, gomeeeen ;( chap depan cepet lagi ko, insyaallah, jadi tungguin yak? :D

Yak ga berbulan-bulan kaan? Cuman berminggu-minggu aje :p #digebukin satu FFn

Wah, gomenne, aku emg gasempet meriksa lagi, karena kemaren waktunya emg mepet, sekarang masih ada typo lagi ga ka? Ngurangin ga? :O

Wah, udh tuh, masih ada yang kelewat ga ka? Makasih yah, masukannya ka :D

Gitu yh? Sekarang masih ada yang kurang enak lagi ga? Kalo ada kasih tau yh, biar bisa aku perbaiki, aku seneng loh kalau gitu :D

Wah, sama sekali ga tersinggung kooo, dan aku malah seneng kaka mau ngasih masukan dan cerewet ke aku, kan aku jadi bisa memperbaiki biar orang enak pas baca fic aku, mksih yah ka :D silahkan ngasih msukan lgi ke aku kalo ada kesalahn, jangan sungkaan ;;)

Oh iya, gausah manggil aku senpai, akukan baru newbie, tulisannya juga masih ancur, harusnya aku yang manggil kaka senpai~ eheheh :D

Okee, review lagi dong ka, biar aku lebih semangat, okee? Ditunggu! :D

** : **Heh, baru dating kamu :p katanya mau yang paling awal review~ ahahah, tapi gapapa deng~ :D yang penting harus tetep review yak, kalo engga nantia ku jitak kau :]x :p XDD

Gekgek cenah kamu mah -_- tapi kamu ga keganggu kan sama acara sasosakunya? Chap depan mereka masih ada loh soalnya :o

Yak kasih tau jawabannya di kotak review yh, ditunggu! :D

Ps : maaf update lama, kamu taulah sedikit alasannya ._.

**Kanata : **Makasih Kanata-san, ini udah lanjut loh. Semangat juga yh bacanya, maaf kalo kurang memuaskaan, ayo review lagi! Tetap semangat juga loh aku nungguin review dari kaka, tolong review lagi yh ka? Kaka bikin aku semangat loh :D

Yak, selesai akhirnyaaa. Ditunggu banget-banget kalian, hayoooh pencet tuh kotak biruuuuu! Ganbatte ne, mksih :D


	5. Khawatir?

**Who Is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, Geje, abal, aneh, pasaran, OOC, dll**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' Slight : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para fans Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Neji kembali ke kelas setelah terdengar suara bel istirahat, namun Ia bukan menuju kelasnya melainkan menuju ke kelas Naruto yang berada di sebelah gedung dimana kini Ia berada.

Neji kembali mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi, rasanya baru pertama kali ini Neji melihat raut wajah kehkwatiran di wajah Sasuke.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bahkan ketika waktu itu Gaara terluka parah karena tabrakan motor, dia sama sekali tak memperlihatkan raut kekhawatiran walau sempat raut kekagetan menyapa wajah tampannya.  
Gaara merupakan sahabat Sasuke, namun ia tetap bisa menjaga air mukanya.

Sementara Sakura? Orang yang sama sekali bukan apa-apanya Sasuke, bahkan dia adalah _FG_ Sasuke, bagaimana bisa dia menjebol pertahan Sasuke dengan semudah itu?

Neji berpikir keras untuk hal ini, entah kenapa, sekarang ini rasanya sifat Sasuke lebih memusingkan daripada rumus matematika yang diajar oleh Jiraiya-_sensei_ si guru mesum.

Apakah sekarang Sasuke telah merubah sifatnya menjadi seseorang yang peduli lingkungan? Oh, jangan bercanda!

Tanpa sadar, ternyata Neji telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

Dengan tenangnya Ia bersandar pada tembok di depan kelas XI-A tersebut. Tangannya ia lipat didepan dada, dan pandangannya memandang lurus kedepan.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sang guru yang diikuti oleh rombongan murid-murid dibelakangnya.

Gadis-gadis yang asalnya heboh sendiri langsung melirik Neji apalagi yang merupakan _Neji's_ _Fans Girl_, mereka langsung berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan tak biasa yang dengan jelas mereka lihat di depan mereka kini.

Neji hanya menampilkan raut wajah datar, seakan tak menyadari keadaan bising di sekitarnya sekarang ini. Auranya menampilkan ketenangan sekaligus dingin secara bersamaan.

Naruto yang baru keluar kelas bersama Gaara dan Shikamaru, segera menghampiri Neji dengan cengiran khasnya.

Naruto sedikit melambai kearah Neji yang sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan sambil bergumam '_Mendokusai' _yang tak terlalu terdengar jelas dan entah apa alasannya.

Di sebelahnya terlihat Gaara yang memasukan kedua tangannya di saku _blazer _ berwarna hitam yang kini Ia gunakan.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke berjalan, ah, berlari lebih tepatnya, menuju mobil _ferari _berwarna hitam yang berada di tempat parkir murid di sekolahnya.

Ia memasukan Sakura yang tadi sempat ia gendong ala _Bridle-style _pada tempat duduk penumpang yang berada tepat disebelah tempat duduk pengemudi yang sekarang sedang Sasuke tempati.

Sasuke segera menancap gas setelah memberi waktu sedikit untuk memanaskan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan lambat.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya yang tajam, melihat Sakura yang kini makin gelisah dalam 'tidur'nya.

Sasuke sengaja membuat jok mobil yang ditempati Sakura menjadi tertidur sehingga Sakura dapat berbaring disitu.

Pikiran Sasuke kini kacau, terlihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir keringat di pelipis Sasuke.

Apalagi ketika ia melihat Sakura yang mulutnya mulai membiru, juga tangan kiri Sakura yang makin terasa dingin di genggaman Sasuke seakaan mereka kini tengah berjalan di Kutub Utara yang sedang terjadi badai salju.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil jaket hitamnya yang berada di jok belakang dan kini Ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura, berniat untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh si rambut gulali tersebut.

Penghangat mobilnya pun semakin ia naikan suhunya, tak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kepanasan, terlihat dari keringat yang keluar semakin deras di pelipis dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, seakan mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya dari tangan kekarnya tersebut.

Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke kini hanyalah bagaimana cara membuat Sakura terbangun dan menampilkan senyuman cerahnya seperti biasa lagi, bukan penampilan kuyu seakaan dirinya sudah hampir diambang kematian seperti sekarang ini.

Bahkan kini, rasanya ia merindukan celotehan gadis _pinky _itu di pendengarannya.

Dia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Sakura sampai terbangun dan menyadari dia berada di mobil Sasuke, yang sebelumnya tak pernah di duduki oleh perempuan manapun, termasuk ibunya.

Pasti Sakura akan berteriak kegirangan dan akan heboh menceritakan kepada sahabat _blound_-nya. Juga pada Hinata.

_Deg!_

Saat teringat Hinata, rasanya Sasuke langsung tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengerem mobilnya sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang mampu menganggu telinga karena pergesekan antara ban dan aspal yang cukup kuat.

Sasuke segera menoleh pada Sakura, pikirannya segera berkecamuk liar.

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?'

Sasuke menggeram frustasi, rahangnya sedikit mengeras di karenakan sang empunya sedang mencoba berpikir keras.

'Ada apa denganku ini? Aku meyukai Hinata kan?'

Iner Sasuke tak berhenti mengoceh dipikirannya. Namun betapa kagetnya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Pikirannya yang tadi terus berkecamuk, terasa berhenti.

Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hanyalah putih, putih bersih. Pikirannya kini kosong.

Perasaan sakit di dadanya yang tadi terhenti kini semakin terasa perih, dadanya terasa di cengkram dengan kerasa oleh kuku-kuku yang amat tajam.

Dengan brutal Sasuke langsung menginjakan gasnya di jalan yang dapat dikatakan lenggang ini, mengingat hanya sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disitu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke menyalip mobil-mobil yang menghalangi di depannya.

Kecepatan mobil Sasuke sudah seperti kecepatan orang yang sedang melakukan balapan liar, entah karena apa mata Sasuke sedikit memerah.

**xxxxx**

Mobil Sasuke kini tengah memasuki gerbang besar yang didalamnya terdapati rumah yang amat megah.

Rumah ala modern yang di depannya terdapat taman yang amat cantik ini, memiliki penjagaan yang cukup ketat.

Sasuke kembali menggendong Sakura, membawanya ke dalam rumah super megah yang kini mereka masuki.

Pelayan berbaju hitam-putih sudah berbaris di depan pintu utama, mereka segera membungkukan badan hormat ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka.

"Segera panggil Kabuto kemari, sekarang juga!" suruh Sasuke yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk sang ketua pelayan.

"_Ha'i _Sasuke-_sama_" jawab sang ketua pelayang mengerti sembari mengangguk singkat walau taakan terlihat oleh Sasuke karena kini Sasuke sedang berjalan membelakanginya.

Sasuke segera masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua lalu membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur _king-size _dengan _bed cover_ berwarna _dark-blue._

Pelayan Sasuke yang tadi sempat membuntuti Sasuke dibelakangnya hanya dapat bercengo ria dan menunggu di depan kamar Sasuke yang tidak di tutup.

Masalahnya ini merupaakan pertama kalinya sang tuan muda membawa gadis kerumahnya, bahkan sampai ke kamarnya pula.

Seorang gadis sang pembisnis kaya yang sempat di jodohkan bersama Sasuke walau pada akhirnya tak jadi seperti Shion saja, dilarang keras untuk memasuki bahkan untung sekedar mendekati kamarnya.

Pelayan di rumahnya pun yang pernah masuk kamar Sasuke hanya pelayan pribadinya juga ketua pelayan yakni Nagato. Dan yang lainnya? Berharaplah masih bisa hidup setelah mencobanya.

Jadi bagaimana mungkin, seoranag gadis yang bahkan tak di kenal ini, bisa masuk kamar Sasuke bahkan tanpa permintaan dulu, mengingat Sasuke lah yang membawanya masuk.

Apalagi caranya masuk yang di gendong ala _Bridle-style_ itu. Selama mereka bekerja di rumah Uchiha ini, ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat sang Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti sekarang.

Siapakah gadis ini? Itulah iner semua orang yang tadi berjumpa Sasuke dirumah ini.

"Cepat ambilkan baju ganti untuknya!" perintah Sasuke pada salah satu pelayannya.

Dengan cepat, sang pelayan pun mengangguk dan pergi dengan agak tergesa.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri segera pergi ke dapur dan mengambil baskom juga handuk, tak lupa mengisi baskom tersebut dengan air.

"A-apa yang?" tanya sang koki sambil terbata pada pelayan yang lainnya saat Sasuke sudah tak terlihat. Mereka hanya dapat membeku sambil membelalakan matanya, dengan tambahan si koki yang masih menunjuk jalan yang tadi sempat dilewati Sasuke.

Oh, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke masuk ke dapur. _Kami-sama,_ bahkan ketika dia kelaparan dan tak ada satu orang pun pelayan di sekelilingnya, Sasuke lebih memilih berteriak memanggil para pelayan dari pada harus memasuki arena dapur tersebut untuk memanggil dengan cara lebih halus.

Dan sekarang? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

Sasuke kembali memasuki kamarnya yang kini di isi oleh Sakura, namun kini pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi baju piama berwarna merah marun.

Kedua pelayan pribadinya berdiri menghadap kasur dan membelakangi jendela yang tertutup.

Mereka entah akan berpikiran apa saat melihat Sasuke yang telaten memasukan sebuah handuk kedalam baskom yang sudah di isi air, lalu memerasnya dan menaruhnya di kening Sakura.

"Dimana Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang tajam kepada kedua pelayannya.

Sang pelayan pun hanya saling melirik, karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tanya, dimana Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke kedua kalinya, suaranya sedikit menggeram. Dia sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya, sampai ketika,

"Aku disini, Sasuke-_sama"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara _Baritone _khas lelaki dari arah pintu. Sasuke segera membalikan badan, dan Ia melihat lelaki berkacamata bulat di sana.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera saja Kabuto mendekati kasur dimana Sakura berada, di ikuti dengan Sasuke sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

**xxxxx**

Kabuto baru saja pulang, dan kini sasuke sedang duduk menyender di sebelah Sakura, tentu pada kasurnya.

Panas Sakura kini telah menurun karena daritadi Sasuke mengompresnya.

Kabuto bilang, daya tahan tubuh Sakura memang lemah. Apalagi sepertinya sedang ada yang mengganjal pikiran Sakura, jadi dia harus banyak istirahat.

Sasuke berusaha menebak, apakah yang mengganjal pikiran Sakura itu?

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis bar-bar seperti Sakura ternyata memiliki masalahnya tersendiri yang sampai membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Hei, hei, Uchiha. Memang kau masih belum sadar siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini?

Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya, duduk sambil menyender pada kepala kasur dan tangan kanannya yang ehem mengusap rambut Sakura.

Entah karena apa, namun dia hanya menuruti keinginan hatinya. Sementara para pelayan sudah Ia suruh kebawah, tentu saja kini mereka sedang bergosip ria.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, dan tangan kanannya memegang dan sedikit meremas rambut gulalinya, seakan menahan rasa pusing yang terasa di kepalanya.

Sasuke segera membawa Sakura duduk dan menyender pada kepala kasur seperti dirinya, dan mengambilkan air mineral yang memang sudah Ia siapkan pada lemari di sebelah kasurnya.

Tangan kanannya menggapai tengku Sakura, membantu Sakura untuk meminum air mineral yang disodorkan oleh tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Te-terimakasih" ucap Sakura. Tangan kanannya masih setia bertengger pada kepalanya.

Sakura belum sempat melihat siapa 'penolongnya' karena rasa pening di kepalanya membuat dia masih memejamkan mata, menutup manik _emerald_-nya yang indah.

"Aku..dmana?" tanya Sakura. Matanya sudah mulai mengerjap,bersiap membuka mata dengan cara menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya.

"Kamarku." suara _Baritone_ ini! Sakura mengenalnya!

Segera saja Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat apa perkiraannya ini benar. Dia lupakan pening yang sempat melanda kepalanya tadi.

Dan matanya sukses membelalak lebar,

"Sa-sasuke?" tanpa –_kun_. Memang karena saking kagetnya, atau…

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Matanya berputar bosan saat Sakura bertanya "Mengapa aku berada disini?"

Namun sebenarnya Sasuke pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa dia membawa Sakura kesini? Mengapa tak ke Rumah sakit saja? Dan…kenapa, harus ke kamarnya?

Mencoba menepis pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya, Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar.

Tentu saja setelah bergumam "Hn" sebagai jawaban untuk Sakura. Itu pun kalau gumaman tersebut dapat dijadikan jawaban.

Tak sampai semenit Sasuke keluar, terlihat pemuda berambut merah menghampiri Sakura.

Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada Sakura yang hanya di balas senyuman canggung oleh Sakura.

"Sakura-_sama_, perkenalkan saya adalah Nagato, ketua pelayan di sini. Sasuke-_sama_ meminta kami untuk mengurusi keperluan anda." ucap Nagato dengan nada sopan.

Kini terlihat dua orang _maid_ dibelakang Nagato yang langsung membungkuk hormat pada Sakura sambil memberi senum tipis.

"Sebaiknya sekara Sakura_-sama_ mandi dulu." saran Nagato yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Segera saja Sakura masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Sasuke itu, yang diikuti oleh kedua pelayan wanita yang tadi berada di belakang Nagato.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan nada gugup sekaligus kaget.

"Kami akan membantu anda nona." jawab salah satu pelayan tersebut.

Sakura sudah akan menolak, namun sepertinya tak akan berhasil karena mereka yang amat keras kepala membuat Sakura pasrah.

Kini rasa segar menyelimuti Sakura setelah tadi berendam pada bak berisi air hangat yang ditambahkan aroma terapi berbau _lavender_.

Kedua pelayan tersebut mengambil baju santai yang memang sudah disiapkan di atas kasur _king-size _Sasuke.

Baju tersebut merupakan kaos santai berwarna putih, dan celana berwarna hitam yang panjangnya menyampai atas lutut.

Sakura sedikit dipoleskan bedak tipis dan _lipglos_ berasa _chery_.

Setelah itu, nagato yang tadi menunggu Sakura di depan kamar Sasuke yang tertutup, segera mengantar Sakura pada meja makan.

Rasanya, kini Sakura sudah sedikit merasa nyaman bersama Nagato, karena ternyata pemuda itu sangat sopan dan lembut.

Mereka sedikit mengobrol, atau anggap saja tanya-jawab antara Sakura-Nagato.

Sakura sedikit terkikik geli melihat tingkah Nagato yang diluar perkiraannya seperti memberi wajah aneh dan lain-lain.

'Selera humor yang bagus.' pikir Sakura.

**xxxxx**

Setelah selesai makan hidangan yang dapat dikatakan 'wah' tersebut, Sakura segera meminum obat yang tadi telah Nagato serahkan padanya.

"Sakura_-sama_, Sasuke_-sama_ telah menunggu anda di taman belakang. Mari saya antar." ucap salah satu pelayan tersebut yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun mengikuti langkah pelayan tadi sempat berbicara padanya. Sakura kini merasa gugup, entah karena apa.

Oke, Sakura memang 'sedikit _agresif_'' pada Sasuke ketika di Sekeloh. Namun, hei! Demi apapun!

Itu hanyalah di Sekolah, tempat dimana _SFC _melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke.

Namun, ini adalah rumah Sasuke. Sekarang Ia harus bersikap bagaimana?

Dia bukanlah Karin yang seenaknya, mau bagaimanapun juga, Sakura masih mempunyai harga diri!

Dan Sakura sama sekali tak pernah berpikir, bahkan terbesit pun tak pernah, untuk masuk pada rumah Sasuke, dan hanya dia sendiri pula.

'Ayolah Sakura, bersikap biasa!' inernya dalam hati.

Sakura menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sekedar untuk menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang sudah tak normal tersebut.

Tanpa terasa kini mereka sudah sampai, sang pelayang segera membungkuk hormat pada Sakura sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis merah jambu sendiri dalam kegugupannya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan, melewati pintu _transparan _yang menghubungkan rumah megah tersebut dengan taman yang amat indah dan cantik bagi Sakura.

Terdapat kolam kecil disana, dan bunga-bunga beraneka ragam pun ikut mempercantik keadaan disana. Suara burung yang berkicau merdu yang bertengger disarang buatannya, membuat tempat itu menjadi terasa nyaman.

Kolamnya dengan air yang bening, membuat Sakura berbinar kagus saat melihat ikan-ikan yang sedang puas bermain tersebut.

Bahkan pada ribuan rumput disana, Sakura dapat melihat ada seekor jangkrik disana. Membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut, tanpa menyadari ada tatapan tajam yang mengawasi pergerakannya seperti tadi.

Sakura sepertinya melupakan kegugupan juga alasan dia kemari, kini Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk berpijak pada rerumputan taman tersebut dan duduk di dekat bunga-bunga yang menurut Sakura amat cantik.

Tiba-tiba ada kupu-kupu bersayap merah yang bertengger manis di atas kepala Sakura bagian samping, seakan menjadi aksesoris yang begitu indah untuk gadis _pinky_ tersebut.

Sakura hanya dapat terkikik geli, sambil mencoba memindahkan kupu-kupu tersebut pada jari telunjuknya dan membawanya pada sekuncup mawar putih yang berada di sederetan bunga-bunga disana.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan yang semakin menatap tajam dengan sedikit semburat merah pada pipinya. Dan dengan tanpa disadarinya, dia bergumam "Cantik" saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Bukan, bukan bunganya. Namun seorang gaddis yang kini sedang bermain disana. Yang kini sedang memainkan air kolamnya, dengan senyuman lebut yang entah mengapa membuat detakan jantungnya semakin cepat.

Membuat seakan perutnya dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang memaksa keluar. Dan, dia menyukai perasaan ini walau menurutnya sedikit merepotkan.

Tanpa disadarinya, dia pun tersenyum tipis yang kelewat tipis saat melihat Sakura yang merenggut kesal karena bajunya basah oleh air kolam yang tak sengaja terkena bajunya.

Walau begitu, tanpa perlu menunggu semenit, Sakura sudah kembali terkikik kecil.

Sasuke sangat menikmati setiap air muka Sakura, yang tersipu, yang merenggut, yang terkikik, dan yang lainnya. Seakan Sakura adalah anak kecil polos yang tak memiliki beban sedikitpun.

Tak seperti dirinya yang selalu menampilkan wajah datar, dengan pikirannya yang selalu berkecamuk tak menentu.

Dia berpikir, pasti menyenangkan jadi Sakura. Hei, hei, itu hanya seakan! Bukan berarti bahwa dia benar-benar tak memiliki beban, Uchiha!

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih belum menydari keberadaannya itu, segera, Sasku menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terperanjat kaget dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Jantungnya langsung berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat dari yang tadi, membuat Sakura sulit bernapas.

Mukanya kini terasa memanas dan dia yakin kini mukanya sudah pasti amat merah.

"Sas-suke" Sakura mengatakkannya sambil tergagap, yang tentu saja diakibatkan oleh detak jantungnya.

'Tanpa –_kun?_' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn, ikut aku." Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sakura.

Sakura segera menuruti keinginan Sasuke, kini wajahnya yang memerah Ia tundukan. Dan berjalanlah Ia di belakang Sasuke.

**xxxxx**

Kini mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura, duduk dibangku yang berada di taman tersebut. Mereka duduk berhadapan yang hanya dibatasi oleh meja bundar berwarna hitam yang atasnya terdapat dua cangkir teh dan setoples biskuit.

Sakura menoleh kesamping, tempat dimana tadi Ia bermain-main, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang kini sedang menyesap teh miliknya.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura setelah Ia menguatkan tekadnya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke yang menurut Sakura sebagai pertanda bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan walau dia sama sekali tak menoleh pada Sakura.

"Mengapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura. Karena tadi ketika Ia menanyakannya pada Nagato, Nagato hanya menjawab,

"Sasuke-_sama_ yang membawamu kesiini, karena kau sakit." dan itu malah membuat Sakura semakin penasaran.

Dan Sakura sedikit merenggut kesal karena ketika Ia menanyakan lebih lanjut pada Nagato, pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

"Tadi aku sempat menanyakannya pada Nagato-_san_, namun ia hanya berkata bahwa kau membawaku kesini karena aku sakit." lanjut Sakura, kini Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu benar." jawab Sasuke singkat, namun Ia masih belum mau menatap Sakura.

"Tapi…kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kini Sakura sudah kembali berani untuk menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

"Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Nagato?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah berbalik bertanya.

Sakura pun tak berani memprotes, dan karena dirasakannya Sasuke memberi respon _positif_ pada dirinya, membuat Ia sedikit nyaman.

"Banyak! Tadi aku membicarakan tentang hobi, cita-cita, dan tentang pekerjaannya." Sakura mengambil nafas dulu sebelum melanjutkan.

" Ternyata dia pemuda yang menyenangkan, tak seperti kelihatannya!" Sakura terkikik geli ketika mengatakannya.

"Oh iya, dan kita memiliki beberapa kesamaan hobi, apalagi kesamaan tersebut adalah memancing, kan jarang yang suka memancing, apalagi anak-anak muda! Bersamanya, aku merasa lebih nyaman!" lanjut Sakura dengan nada riang, matanya berbinar-binar.

Berbeda ketika pertama kali dia kesini. Kini Sakura seperti anak kecil yang sedang bercerita pada ayahnya. Bahkan tangannya ikut andil saat tadi Ia bercerita.

Tanpa merasakan hawa _negative_ yang keluar dari sekitar Sasuke. Hati Sasuke bergejolak panas, oh ayolah, tadi memang dia yang menanyakan pada Sakura apa saja yang dia bicarakan bersama Nagato, namun kini rasanya dia ingin Sakura berhenti berbicara.

Sakuar sudah akan melanjutkan ceritanya, namun dia lang terkesiap saat Sasuke menggebrak meja bundar dihadapannya.

Segera Ia menatap mata Sasuke yang kini memerah, dia langsung merasa takut saat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya.

Saking takutnya, Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

"Berhenti membicarakannya! Karena kau…" Sasuke mengkentikan sejenak perkataannya. Suaranya terasa semakin berat tadi.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangnnya menangkap dagu Sakura, agar gadis itu menatap matanya.

"Mulai sekarang adalah kekasihku" lanjut Sasuke, mulutnya menyeringai tipis.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya seketika menegang.

"Hah?"

**TBC**

Buahahahhaha, akhirnya selesaaaaaai XD siapa hayoh yg waktu itu masih mnta diperpanjangg? Ini udh loooh :D

Nah jadiii, harus pada review lgi yak! Menurut kalian, chap ini bgimana? :o

Kasih komentarnya yh, mksih! XD

Sebenernya lgi galau karena ada beberapa reviewers yang dulu sangat ngebantu aku ilang, kaya ka Hana, ka Kikyo, ka Kanata, sama ka Ss Love, hueeeee #nangis guling-guling

Apalagi kaka ku, pergi jauh amat, terus gabisa smsan karena dia asramaan gaboleh bawa hape, au ah pundung x_x #kenapa gue jadi curcol-buagh!

Yaudah saatnya balas review yang non login!

**Guest 1 : **makasih udh di like, review lgi? :D

**Guest 2 :** mksih udh ditunggu dan di like, ini udh update, mau review lgi? :D

**Aurel : **katanya tebak, tapi di kasih tau, gmana sih :P dan hey, kenapa kamu ga login? .  
ah, iya, mksih. Kalo gitu, kamu WAJIB reviewlgi, titik. #smirk XD  
ini udh update dan di perpanjang lgi, anyok review lgiiii #tarik-tarik Aurel XD

**Afril :** kemana aja neng critanya #siapin panic XD Emg, kesian yh? :P

Nih udh di perpanjang :P jadi review lgi nyak? XD

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XDD**_


	6. Kekasih!

**Who is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo's dll (yang hanya kalian yang dapat menilai)  
**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' Slight : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para _fans_ Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

"Hah?" aku hanya bisa terdiam kaget dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

'D-dia…menembakku?' bahkan _inner-_ku sekalipun dapat tergagap kalau berpikir tentang ini.

Kini aku hanya sendiri karena Sasuke-_kun_ langsung masuk ke Rumahnya setelah 'menembak'ku tadi.

Dan sekarang, aku hanya bisa kembali mengulang adegan yang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi di dalam lamunanku, sampai akhirnya lamunanku buyar oleh seorang lelaki.

"Maaf Sakura-_sama_, saya diminta oleh Sasuke-_sama_ untuk mengantarmu sampai Rumah. Bila anda tidak keberatan, mari kita berangkat sekarang." ucap lelaki yang dapat dikatakan paruh baya tersebut dengan senyuman ramah.

Sepertinya dia merupakan seorang supir di sini, terlihat dari bajunya yang serba hitam dan terkesan formal.

"Ah, i-iya." jawabku sambil sedikit tergagap karena kaget.

Aku pun langsung bangun dari tempatku dan berjalan mengikuti lelaki yang tadi sudah membuyarkan lamunanku itu.

Namun, saat aku sedang kembali menerawang, aku teringat oleh seragamku. Segera saja aku menanyakannya,

"Maaf, tapi dimana seragam dan tasku?" tanyaku pada lelaki dewasa yang kini berbalik menoleh kearahku.

"Seragam dan tas Nona, sudah disimpan dalam bagasi mobil." Jawab lelaki tersebut, dan tersenyum.

Karena aku merasa canggung, aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali berjalan menuju mobil.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura.

Namun satu hal yang aku tahu, aku tak suka bila dia berdekatan dengan lelaki lain apalagi sampai harus terus membicarakannya.

Rasanya dadaku memanas saat melihat Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya bercerita tentang Nagato tadi.

Sebenarnya, ada apa denganku ini? Kata-kata itu, begitu saja meluncur dari mulutku.

Apa mungkin karena aku sedang terbawa emosi? Ya! Pasti karena itu!

Dan sekarang, apa yang akan aku lakukan pada si rambut aneh itu?

Aku akan menghancurkan nama baik Uchiha bila aku langsung mencampakkannya.

Namun…aku tak menembaknya kan? Hh, aku pusing.

Ku pijat simpul keningku yang kini sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Seketika, wajah Hinata tiba-tiba kembali terlintas di kepalaku.

__Seakaan ada lampu yang menyala dalam kepalaku, aku terlintas ide yang sangat bagus, tentu saja untukku.

_Got it!_ Si _pinky_ itu! aku bisa menggunakannya!

Aku menampakan seringaiku yang kini tak bisa kutahan.

Walau entah mengapa, ada perasaan was-was di hatiku, dan kini aku mencoba menghiraukannya.

**xxxxx**

**Normal POV**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Tadi sore setelah dia pulang daari rumah Sasuke, dia memang langsung masuk kamar dan mengerjakan PR lalu tidur.

Sakura masih tak percaya dengan segala hal yang terjadi kemarin, seakan itu semua hanyalah mimpi di siang bolong yang di sebabkan oleh penyakitnya.

Namun, semua pemikiran itu buyar setelah Sakura melihat baju yang kemarin telah Ia pakai di rumah Sasuke.

Tak mau terlambat, Sakura pun menapakan kakinya pada kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah Ia membereskan kasurnya.

Sakura kini sudah siap, rambut yang biasanya tergerai kini Ia ikat satu, karena hari ini ada pelajaran Gai yang merupakan guru olahraga.

Sakura segera menaruh tasnya di bangku meja makan, lalu membantu ibunya untuk menyiapkan sarapan yang kini sudah siap dan tinggal di tata di meja bundar tersebut.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura_-chan,"_ sapa Rin pada anak semata wayangnya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum lembut untuk Sakura.

"_Ohayou Kaa-san, Ohayou Tou-san."_ jawab Sakura pada Rin, sekaligus menyapa ayahnya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan cengiran khas yang biasa Ia perlihatkan.

Ayah Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat sembari mengulas senyum, lalu dimulai lah ritual sarapan dengan suasana hangat khas keluarga Haruno tersebut.

Setelah selesai, Sakura pun pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk berangkat sekolah, lalu dia keluar dari rumahnya yang dapat dikatakan sederhana, tidah lebih namun juga tidak kurang. Pas.

Sakura akhirnya berangkat sekolah dalam diam, seperti biasanya.

**xxxxx**

Murid-murid, khususnya murid wanita, sudah berkumpul untuk menyambut datangnya sang pangeran Sekolah.

Apalagi para _fans_ Sasuke, terlebihnya Karin, dia sudah berada di barisan paling depan seperti biasa.

"Karin, kok Sakura tak ada, ya?" tanya Tayuya, dia merupakan salah satu 'komplotan' Karin.

"Mungkin dia telat! Baguslah, jadi taka da yang menghalangi pemandanganku dengan rambut anehnya itu!" jawab Karin. Bibirnya menampilkan senyuman kemenangan sekaligus menghina.

'Huh, dasar picik!' pikir para gadis yang mendengar ucapan Karin.

Terdengar suara-suara teriakan yang pasti dapat memekakan telinga saat Sasuke sedang memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sasuke kini telah menapakan kakinya keluar, teriakan para gadis pun makin riuh dengan segala macam perkataannya.

Sakura yang sebenarnya ada di sana pun, hanya dapat berpikir 'Mereka benar-benar mengerikan!' tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Heh, tak sadarkah kau Haruno, kau pun begitu dulu!

Sasuke yang melihat sebersit warna _pink _di taman dekat parkiran segera berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan gesit, Sasuke menarik Sakura dan membuat dia berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

Seakan sudah dirancang, semua orang langsung diam secara serentak saat melihat si rambut merah jambu berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke sambil 'bergandengan tangan'.

Ada yang membelalakan matanya, ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk mereka, bahkan ada yang sampai tercengang dengan air liur yang mulai membasahi bibirnya.

Sakura pun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, matanya tak henti-hentinya bergerak gelisah.

**xxxxx**

"A-apa yang...mereka…pacaran?" tanya Tayuya dengan tergagap. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tsuki yang berada di sebelah Tayuya pun hanya dapat tercengang kaget.

"Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!" ucap Karin, tangannya mengepal.

Lalu dia akhirnya pergi entah kemana diikuti oleh Tsuki dan Tayuya di belakangnya. "Karin! Tunggu!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Tsuki yang memanggil Karin yang sudah jauh berjalan didepannya.

Sakura sudah tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi, karena kini terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari para _fans-fans_ Sasuke.

Ada yang menatap mereka penuh kekaguman, ada juga yang menatap Sakura penuh rasa benci, dendam dan bahkan jijik. Entah apa alasannya.

Sahabat-sahabat Sasuke yang seperti biasa menunggu Sasuke di depan Koridor pun langsung histeris, lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto saja yang histeris.

Naruto menarik Sasuke, membuat genggaman tangan Sasuke pada Sakura terlepas.

Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu dia melihat Sasori yang sedang menyandar pada dinding di koridor utama tersebut.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, dan tersenyum pada Sasori yang dibalas oleh hal yang sama oleh Sasori.

Sasori menggerakan telapak tangannya, pertanda menyuruh Sakura untuk menghampirinya.

Sakura sedikit melirik pada Sasuke, namun melihat Sasuke sedang 'asyik' bersama teman-temannya, Sakura pikir tak akan ada salah untuk menemui Sasori sebentar. Apalagi jaraknya tak sampai 20 langkah dari tempat Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja berjalan tiga langkah menuju Sasori namun,

"Mau kemana kau?" suara datar ini.

Sakura segera berbalik, betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Sasuke berdiri tepat didepannya, bahkan kini muka mereka sejajar karena Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan hanya terpisah dengan jarak tak lebih dari sejengkal.

_Refleks_ Sakura mundur kebelakang, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, tangan Sasuke sudah menahannya agar tak bisa kabur dari 'kurungan maut' Sasuke.

"Aku tanya, mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke lagi, namun kali ini dia memajukan kepalanya, sehingga hidungnya dan hidung Sakura kini bersentuhan.

Sakura maupun Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing saking dekatnya jarak mereka saat ini, bahkan Sakura yang kini detakan jantungnya sudah menggila merasa takut bila detakan jantungnya ini akan dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Tentu kejadian ini menjadi tontonan oleh seluruh orang yang berada disana.

Bahkan, tak sedikit orang yang asalnya di kelas atau di mana pun itu, berlari menuju koridor utama hanya untuk menyaksikan adegan 'mesra' ini.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, dan dapat diyakini tak akan ada yang dapat menyadarinya bahkan Sakura sekalipun.

Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah lebih merah dari Hinata yang di pegang tangannya oleh Naruto.

Bicara tentang Naruto, Naruto hanya dapat tergagap melihat tingkah '_Teme_'nya itu.

Begitu pun dengan Kiba yang bahkan dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi mengingat dia baru masuk sekolah kembali dari sakit tipesnya.

Terdengar kata "_Mendokusai!_" dari arah Shikamaru yang kini mulutnya telah menguap lebar.

Neji yang sudah tahu 'kelakuan aneh' Sasuke pun hanya berwajah tenang.

Dia bahkan sudah bersiap masuk kedalam, meninggalkan semua kekacauan di koridor utama ini bersama Gaara yang sempat bergumam "Tak penting," tadi.

**Sakura POV**

Sungguh, aku tak pernah berpikir akan ada dalam keadaan seperti ini bersama Sasuke. Kini mataku bergerak gelisah, aku ingin melihat kemana pun, asal jangan ke Sasuke!

Rasanya pipiku memanas seakan darah di pipiku ini sedang bergejolak liar.

"Sas-Sasuke-_kun,_" aku mencoba menjaga jarak dari Sasuke yang makin maju dengan cara menyimpan tanganku tepat di depan dada Sasuke.

Rasanya sekarang ini aku ingin sekali menunduk, merasakan tatapan dari seluruh orang disini membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Namun, bagaimana bisa aku menunduk kalau tangan Sasuke bertengger manis di daguku? Menahan kepalaku agar tetap sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Oh, _great_! Sekarang orang saling bersorak untuk kami. Bahkan saking riuhnya, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka katakan.

Dan demi apapun, aku tadi melihat Sasuke menyeringai, dan ya ampun!

'Bagaimana bisa ada orang setampan dia, _Kami-sama_?' _inner-_ku.

Bahkan tanpa sadar, aku terus menatap Sasuke, membuat seringaiannya makin lebar saja.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke menaruh dagunya pada pundak Sakura, masih dengan seringaiannya dia berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura,

"Kau terpesona, eh?" Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang sedikit menegang, yang secara tak langsung berkata bahwa apa yang dibisikan Sasuke benar adanya.

Kini mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan, atau anggaplah mereka terlihat seperti Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura.

Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka malah mengatakan adegan tersebut "_So sweet!_" tanpa tahu bahwa si gadis gulali ini sudah hampir jantungan karena tingkah sang 'kekasih'.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan yang menurutnya menyenangkan ini namun,

"Kalau ingin berpacaran, carilah tempat lain! Jangan membuat kehebohan seperti ini, _mendokusai_." badan Sasuke terasa tertarik, sehingga 'pelukkannya' pada tubuh Sakura pun terlepas.

Sehabis berkata demikian dan menarik Sasuke, Shikamaru pun berjalan melewati jalan yang tadi dilewati oleh Neji dan Gaara.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mendengar teriakan Naruto,

"Hoy, Shika! Tunggu!" dan setelah itu terdengar suara derap kaki yang cepat, sepertinya itu berasal dari kaki Naruto dan Kiba yang kini sedang berlari menyusul Shikamaru.

Sasuke menatap semua orang yang ada di sana, dengan _otomatis_ semua langsung bubar, tak mau terkena sembur Sasuke ternyata.

"Ayo!" Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura yang kini hanya menunduk malu dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura menatap Sasori seakaan meminta maaf karena tak dapat menemuinya dan dibalas oleh senyuman lembut dan anggukan kepala oleh Sasori.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke masuk kelas bersama Sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Neji, dia kira Sasuke akan pergi ke bangkunya sendiri namun,

"Neji." panggil Sasuke pada Neji. Tangannya memegang tas berwarna hitam yang selalu dia pakai untuk sekolah,

Seakan mengerti, Neji pun berdiri dari bangkunya juga membawa barang-barangnya.

Setelah Neji menyingkir dari tempatnya, Sasuke pun duduk di bangku yang tadi sempat di tempati oleh Neji sementara Neji sendiri duduk di bangku sebelah Rock Lee.

Semua orang yang berada di kelas, walau penasaran mereka tak terlalu lama menatap Sasuke karena teringat oleh kejadian di koridor utama tadi.

Begitu pun Sakura yang tak berani berbicara sepatah kata pun sehingga dia hanya dapat membisu.

Memang semenjak Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih Sasuke, dia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Merasa sakunya bergetar, Sakura mengambil barang yang dia simpan di saku kanannya.

Terlihat _handphone _berwarna _soft pink_, hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya kini sedang bergetar karena satu pesan yang diterima di _handphone_ tersebut.

Segera saja Sakura membukanya, dan terlihatlah nama 'Sasori-_senpai_' di layar _HP-_nya.

_Dari : Sasori-senpai_

_xx-xx-xxxx_

_Sakura, bisa kita bertemu? Kutunggu kau di tempat biasa, ne? ;)_

Dengan segera, Sakura membalas pesan dari Sasori, namun belum sempat dia mengetik satu kata pun, _HP_-nya sudah tidak lagi berada pada genggamannya.

Dengan refleks Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, sehingga kini dia dapat menatap mata hitam setajam elang yang entah kenapa kini lebih tajam dari biasanya.

Dengan susah payah, Sakura meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar, genggamannya cukup kuat untuk membuat Sakura sedikit merintih kesakitan.

Namun, Sakura terlalu takut untuk sekedar bertanya mau kemana atau berkata bahwa pergelangan tangnnya sakit. Alhasil, kini Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke dalam diam sembari sedikit merintih kecil.

Tentu saja, setelah Sasuke dan Sakura keluar kelas, para gadis langsung bergosip ria tentang apa yang hari ini mereka saksikan dari sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

**xxxxx**

Mereka kini berada di atas atap. Mau tidak mau, Sakura kembali teringat pada 'insiden' yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke dulu.

Sasuke duduk di bangku yang memang ada satu di tempat itu, sementara Sakura yang baru di lepas saat sudah sampai depan pintu atap, kini hanya diam kaku disana.

"Kemarilah," panggil Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura hanya patuh, dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

'Bangku ini…' Sakura merasakan sesak di dadanya saat kembali teringat dengan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

Sakura segera menunduk saat air matanya tanpa bisa dicegah mengalir di pipinya.

Memang hanya setetes, namun sarat akan luka dan kepiluan.

Hanya setetes, sehingga dapat diyakini hanya dia dan _Kami-sama_ lah yang tahu.

Angin berhembus pelan,

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura memecah keheningan. Dia berani melakukannya, karena dia sudah jengah dalam kebisuan ini, tentu saja sekarang hatinya sudah lebih tenang.

Lagipula dia berpikir, tak mungkin rasanya Sasuke yang membuka pembicaraan, karena dia…bukan Hinata.

Berpikir seperti itu, mampu membuat Sakura menampilkan senyum miris.

Memang, walau mereka berpacaran, tak ada yang bilang 'cinta'. Mereka bukan 'berpacaran' hanya Sasuke sajalah yang mengklaimnya, hanya itulah yang terjadi.

"Kau, telah menjadi milikku, Sakura." Sasuke menatap tajam manik Sakura. Ada getaran aneh dalam dadanya.

"Dan kau, harus menyadari itu!" itulah ucapan Sasuke, ucapan singkat namun penuh makna.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari atap, menyisakan Sakura sendiri yang tanpa diketahuinya sedang menangis sendiri.

Menangisi sesuatu yang tak pasti, karena…keegoisan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

Yak, tau deh yah.. gmana menurut kalian chap ini? Satu hal yang aku tau, di sini feelnya ga kerasa kan? Huaaaah, maaf deh minna, emg ga pandai aku bikin bginian T.T tapi ttp mnta RnR, boleh kaaaan?

Oh iya, aku mohon maaf untuk kekacauan chap kemaarin, dengan typo yang bertebaran, aku yakin banyak yang kecewa, tapi jujur, aku emg gaada waktu buat ngedit lagi kemaren karena lappienya di pake aniki, dan dia itu pakenya bisa sampai pagi, so, dari pada telat update aku jadi ga ngedit, gomen minna, smoga di chap ini berkurang, ne?

Eh, eh, anyway, ada yang tau Tsuki? Dia bukan OC loh, dia ada di Naruto the movie 4 :D

Oh iya, aku mau ngasih tau nih, beberapa fakta atau mungkin spoiler dari fic ini :

Sasu saya sengaja buat lemot karena dia itu anaknya gapeduli cewe, dan dia selalu egois, jadi dia ganyadar kalo dia udah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Saku disampingnya ampe dia suka ke Saku, nah tapi ini first love dia, jadi dia ga ngerti sama perasaannya. #smirk

Ini yang perlu di tekankan, bahwa Sasu GA CINTA ke Hinata, oke? Dia bisa dibilang terobsesi, karena hinata doang yang 'normal' ke dia. Anyway, kan Uchiha tuh harus selalu ngedapetin apa yang dia mau, ngertikan guys? ^-^

Saku nutupin rasa cintanya ke Sasu dengan cara bertingkah kaya FGnya, tapi jadi agresif gitu. (kaya Karin lah) tapi aslinya, sebenernya ditatap sama Sasu aja dia udah dag dig dug. Berterimakasihlah dengan bakat aktingnya, pantes aja dia masuk klub drama (ekskul yang diikuti saku) #spoiler XD

Kalo kalian ada yang bilang Sasu kemarin itu nyatain cinta ke Saku, itu SALAH. Seperti yang udah dijelasin di chap ini bahwa Sasu mengklaim Saku dengan keegoisannya, bukan nyatain cinta ke Saku. Maaf kecewa, tapi yang seperti aku bilang, Sasu ga ngerti sama perasaannya sendiri ;)

Dan alasan Sasu mengklaim Saku karena dia ngerasa gasuka Saku deket-deket atau ngomongin cowo lain, you know lah, dia cemburu mamen, terus dia dengan refleksnya ngomong gitu. Jadi aslinya Sasu cuman refleks, eh tapi malah menyalahgunakan ==" #watado

Sasu disini agak sadis -^-

Ino mantan FG Sasu, cuman berubah sejak dia kenal someone XD

Chap besok, HAMPIR full SasuSaku! :D

Chap besok, masalah mulai ada, walau dikiiiit banget XD

Chap besok, aku ga janji update cepet =^=

Yak, udh segitu aja deh, aku gatau mau ngomong apalagi, nnti kalo ada kekurangan bakal aku kasih fakta lagi di chap besok :D

* * *

Ne, waktunya bales review tak logiiiiiiin XDD

**Ka Hana : **Kaka kemana ajaaaaaaa? =A= #guncang-guncang badan ka Hana#

Hueeeeeeee, kangeeeeen . anyway, welcome di fic ku lagi ka XD

Sekarang udah ketemu?

Pertanyaan kaka udah ku jawab di fakta, ne? daaaan, aku gamau ngasih koflik dulu ke mereka, karena smua itu bakal aku jadiin buat klimaksnya cerita ini nanti :D

Ini udah update, ka Hana haarus review lgi, okee? Ditunggu! :D

**Ka Miyang : **Kayanya kaka baru dating yh? Makasih mau sempetin review fic ku yh ;) smoga chap ini dan besok besok mau review lgi yh u,u

Ahahahha, mksih ka :D ini juga udah update, ga terlalu lama kaaan? *v* jadiii, review lgi yak? :D

**Ss Love :** Haaaai, kakaaaa XD

Kemana aja dikau? -^-

Yak, kalo chap ini gmana ka? Mnurut kaka tiu adegan SasuSakunya banyak ga? Termasuk kejutan ga? .

Kyaaa, aku pengen tau komenannya, jadii review lagi yh ka? :D

Oh iya, aku seneng, seneng, seneeeeeng banget kaka mau ngefav fic aku, tapi ka, aku mau nanya nih, kaka kan ga login, gmana caranya? tapi makasih loh ka udah mau di fave, aku seneeeeeng banget, arigatou XDD

* * *

Gomen chap ini pendek minna, tapi aku harap masih pada mau review yak :D

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_ Arigatou XDD


	7. Retak

**Who is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo's dll (hanya kalian yang dapat menilai)**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' _Slight_ : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para _fans_ Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura berjalan di koridor yang kini telah kembali lenggang, sangat berbanding terbalik ketika saat Ia melewatinya bersama Sasuke tadi.

Sakura kini menuju toilet, jengah rasanya berada di kelas namun jiwanya tak pernah ada barang sedetikpun disana. Apalagi Sasuke kini pergi entah kemana.

Ya. Dia pergi setelah mengatakan keinginan egoisnya di atap beberapa menit yang lalu. Seakan memberi waktu bagi Sakura untuk mencamkan perkataannya dengan baik-baik.

Belum sampai Sakura di toilet dia malah bertemu dengan 'tiga nenek lampir merah' di depan Lab. Karin yang berada paling depan menyeringai lebar sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura pun sudah dapat merasakan firasat buruk atas 'pertemuan'nya dengan ketiga gadis berambut merah ini.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasu-_koi_, hah?" tanya Karin, oh atau sebut sajalah bentak Karin. Dan, euh, apa itu? Sasu-_koi_, eh? Tak sadarkah siapa yang menjadi pacar Sasuke disini hey nenek lampir?

Sakura hanya dapat bungkam, namun matanya membalas tatapan Karin dengan tak kalah tajamnya.

Merasa kesal karena telah diabaikan, Karin menjenggut rambut _pink_ Sakura dengan keras, membuat sang empunya sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Pakai pelet apa kau pada Sasuke, gadis jalang!" maki Karin. Tangan kirinya meraih dagu Sakura kasar.

Tayuya berjalan ke belakang Sakura, tanpa disadari Sakura bahwa tangan si gadis merah itu membawa sebuah gunting.

Tsuki yang berada di sisi Karin hanya tertawa mengejek sembari sesekali memainkan rambutnya.

"Sepertinya kau, harus mendapat sedikit peringatan, sayang~" bisik Tayuya tepat di telinga Sakura. Suaranya Ia buat semenggoda mungkin, namun semua yang mendengarnya tahu bahwa itu adalah suara yang sangat disengaja hanya untuk mengejek Sakura.

'_Kami-sama_, aku mohon, bantu aku!' Sakura menutup matanya, tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gunting di tangan Tayuya pada tubuhnya.

'Sasuke-_kun_…'

PLAK..

..TRANG!

BUAGH!

Suara itu terdengar berturut-turut, kini Sakura merasakan ada dekapan hangat pada tubuhnya.

Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama kali Ia lihat adalah mata yang mengkilat sarat akan kemarahan yang baru pertama kali ini Sakura lihat.

Mata itu, rambut itu, wajah itu…

"Sasori-_senpai_?" lirih Sakura pelan. Sasori menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menatap _emerald_ terang yang sedikit memancarkan ketakutan.

Sedangkan Karin, Tayuya dan Tsuki telah kabur setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasori pada mereka, tentu saja dengan segala komat-kamitan mereka yang tak jelas.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasori. Kedua tangannya kini bertengger pada kedua bahu Sakura.

Sakura menunduk, lalu Ia pun mengangguk. "_Arigatou_," walau suaranya pelan seakan berbisik, Sasori dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

Sakura lalu berbalik dan berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi setelah mendengar suara bel yang cukup nyaring dari speaker sekolah. Meninggalkan Sasori yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

Sungguh, kini Sakura butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ada suatu beban yang sedang Ia pikirkan sekarang ini. Beban yang cukup serius, sesuatu yang cukup berharga untuknya.

**xxxxx**

Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah, asalnya dia akan pergi ke tempat biasa Ia merenung, yaitu taman belakang.

Namun diurungkan niatnya, dan dia malah berbalik berjalan menuju atap.

Rasanya dia lebih butuh angin segar dari pada hanya merenung sendirian di taman belakang itu.

Dinaikinya tangga menuju atap dengan pelan, matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Walau begitu, tatapannya hanyalah kekosongan.

Setelah Ia sampai pada puncak tangga, Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Alasannya hanya satu. Karena dari balik pintu yang menghubungkannya langsung pada atap, Ia bisa melihat sekaligus mendengarkan ucapan yang terlontar dari kedua pemuda yang sepertinya sedaang adu mulut tak jauh dari tempat Ia berdiri.

Mungkin terasa tak sopan, namun karena dihinggapi oleh rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sakura mencoba mencuri dengar obrolan mereka itu.

Biru dan kuning.

Dingin dan hangat.

Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kedua sahabat yang terkenal dengan ikatan kuat mereka, kini sudah tak lagi saling beradu argumen masing-masing, namun juga telah saling membaku hantam pada setiap organ tubuh sang lawan yang bisa mereka capai.

Hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan, bukan? Persahabatan yang terkenal sangat kuat itu, persahabatan yang selalu Naruto banggakan di depan setiap orang itu sekarang seakan tak ada artinya.

Tentu, Sakura merasa sangat heran. Masalah seperti apakah yang dapat membuat mereka berdua sampai seperti ini?

Sakura sudah akan berlari kearah mereka berdua saat melihat darah yang mulai bercucuran di antara mulut dan idung kedua lelaki yang mempesona itu, namun diurungkannya niatan itu. Entah kenapa, dia merasa harus tetap disini. Menjadi penonton yang baik tanpa menganggu sang tokoh.

"APA KAU TAK PUNYA HATI, HAH!"

Suara Naruto menggeleggar di sekeliling tempat itu. Tinjunya kembali ia layangkan pada wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya berdecih sambil mengelap darahnya agar tak mengering di tempat.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkannya, kurasa aku tak salah." mungkin itu merupakan jawaban Sasuke untuk perkataan yang telah dilontarkan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Dan menyakiti Sakura-_chan_? Bahkan kau tahu Hinata-_chan_ tak pernah menyukaimu, mengapa kau harus memaksakan semua ini, Sasuke? KENAPA?" suara Naruto terdengar kembali meninggi di kata terakhirnya setelah sbelumnya sedikit melembut. "Untuk apa? Hah?"

"Tentu untuk kemenanganku." jawab Sasuke santai. Kini tangannya telah kembali memasuki saku celana hitamnya.

"Kau bilang kemenangan? Kemenangan apa, heh?" Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke, "Kau telah memiliki Sakura-_chan_, dan kau tahu aku baru saja mendapatkan Hinata-_chan_. Bukankah itu sudah cukup? Kita memiliki kebahagiaan itu. APALAGI YANG KAU HARAPKAN, HAH?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Seringai kecil namun sarat akan keegoisan dan kelicikan. Seringai yang mampu membuat Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

"Dari awal aku tak pernah menginginkannya..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Tentu semua tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke dikata menginginkan'nya'. "Dari awal aku hanya memanfaatkannya, karena dia adalah sahabat Hinata." mungkin ini merupakan kalimat terpanjang dari Sasuke yang pernah didengar oleh Sakura bahkan Naruto.

"A-apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Begitupun Sakura yang matanya kini mulai terasa panas dan memburam.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku sangat membenci gadis bodoh itu. Dan semua itu takan pernah berubah.** Selamanya**." bagaikan ada beribu katana yang menusuk hatinya, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Perih. Membuatnya merasakan sesak. Perasaan yang sangat Sakura benci. Perasaan yang selalu dihadirkan oleh satu orang. Hanya dia...Uchiha Sasuke.

**xxxxx**

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang benar-benar telah membuat hatinya hancur itu, Sakura segera pergi dari tempatnya tadi berada.

Tentang air mata? Bahkan barang setetespun tak keluar dari emeraldnya yang kini telah redup. Matanyapun hanya menarawang jauh. Mukanya menjadi sangat pucat. Sungguh, kalau begini, Sakura terlihat seperti...

-mayat berjalan?

Sakura kini berjalan namun tak tentu arah. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dia langsung keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apa pun dan pada siapapun.

Sungguh, untuk kali ini dia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Kini kakinya telah menapak di sebelah sungai yang mengalir dengan tenangnya, seakan air itu tak pernah terhambat apa pun jalannya. Airnya yang bening, membuat Sakura tergiur untuk mencelupkan kakinya disana.

Terasa sensasi yang dingin namun menyegarkan di kaki telanjang Sakura yang kini telah sepenuhnya tenggelam di aliran sungai itu sampai sebatas sepuluh _centimeter _di atas mata kakinya.

Memang keadaan disini sangat tenang, kicauan burung terasa terdengar jelas. Di sekitarnya hanya terlihat pohon dan rerumputan hijau membuat udara di sini sangat lah segar untuk dihirup.

Lalu siapa sangka tempat seperti ini ada di pinggir jalanan? Yah, walau memang tak terlihat sih bila kita tidak memasukinya mengingat pohon besar nan rimbun yang membuat sungai ini tak terlihat dari jalanan.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Sakura yang memang sengaja Ia _silent _kini bergetar, membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda kesayangan berwarna _pink-_nya itu yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

_Sasuke-kun calling_

Itu lah tulisan yang sekarang ini tertera di layar _handphone-_nya

Cih, kenapa harus sekarang? Sakura menolak telepon itu lalu tanpa pikir panjang mematikan benda ber_-wallpaper_ _strawberry_ itu.

Sakura baru saja menikmati apa yang kini sedang dilakukannya, dan semua itu terhenti karena lagi-lagi ulah si kepala ayam sialan itu.

Owowow, apa itu? Dari kapan Sakura dapat menjelekan atau sebut saja menghina Sasuke sampai sebegitu kejamnya? Oh, tentu saja setelah kejadian istirahat siang tadi!

Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan _Handphone-_nya, dan membiarkannya pikirannya kembali melayang pada hal yang menjadi awal semua ini terjadi.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Heh, kalau dipikir-pikir, betapa egoisnya ayam kutub itu.

Dengan sombongnya dia mengklaim Sakura menjadi kekasihnya, dengan bangganya dia menyuruh Sakura untuk sadar akan statusnya kini, dan dengan tololnya pula Ia menyakiti hati Sakura.

Namun, hei gadis bodoh! Memang apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Apa yang kau harapkan dari sikapnya itu?

Dia memang mengklaimmu menjadi kekasihnya, namun tak pernah ada yang menjamin dia menyukaimu kan? Tak pernah terdengar kata 'cinta' dari bibir busuknya itu kan?

Jadi apa yang kau impikan ketika bersamanya? Dia menciummu dengan lembutnya dan mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu,' heh? _Oke_, adakah bahasa kasar lainnya untuk mendeskripsikan kebodohanmu ini Haruno Sakura? Mimpimu terlalu tinggi! Terlalu jauh!

Tapi…salahkah bila Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke memikirkan perasaannya? Egoiskah dia bila ingin bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai? Bodohkah dia bila memercayai orang yang begitu penting untuknya?

Ya! Dia bodoh!

Sakura, kau tahu dia tak pernah sedetikpun melirikmu! Kau tahu dia sangat membenci orang berisik terlebih para _fans girl-_nya, dan kau lah salah satu dari mereka. Dan kau tahu bahwa Ia…Ia tertarik, bahkan mungkin menyukai Hinata, sahabatmu.

Bahkan, ketika rasa sayangmu yang begitu tulus untuknya itu terpancar jelas dikedua bola matamu ketika bertatapan dengannya, dia tak pernah berpaling padamu.

Telah butakah si Uchiha itu oleh pesona Hinata? Oh, Sakura, kau harus ingat! Hinata adalah sahabatmu! Sahabat baikmu!

Padahal…Sakura begitu _stress_ ketika secara tak langsung Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Sasori.

Jujur saja, sebelumnya dia bimbang. Mana yang harus dia pilih? Seorang yang telah menjadi motivasinya_-_seorang yang selalu ada di sisinya, ataukah orang yang sangat ia sayangi?

Hah, ternyata, yang ada dia dimanfaatkan, heh? Jadi, apa berarti dia sama sekali tak ada artinya bagi Sasuke? Walaupun hanya sedikit? Uh, miris.

Dan akhirnya, di bawah naungan langit yang begitu mendukung itu, seorang Haruno Sakura kembali menangis karena Uchiha Sasuke.

**xxxxx**

"_Tadaima_~" ucap Sakura lesu ketika memasuki rumahnya. Ia duduk sebentar di sebelah rak sepatunya hanya sekedar untuk melepas sepatu yang digunakannya kini.

Entah bagaimana caranya, matanya sama sekali tak bengkak selayaknya orang yang habis menangis tersedu untuk beberapa jam.

"_Okaeri-nasai _Saku_-chan_~ mengapa kau pulang terlambat, hmm?" seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menuju Sakura yang kini sedang menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu paling atas.

"_Gomenne Kaa-chan_, aku tadi berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar." ujar Sakura sambil memaksakan cengiran khasnya.

_Yah, berjalan-jalan untuk memaki diriku sendiri. Haha_.

_Inner_ Sakura tertawa mengejek.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo masuk, ada kejutan untukmu Saku-_chan._" wanita yang kini kita ketahui merupakan ibu Sakura, mencoba untuk merangkul Sakura dan menuntunnya ke ruang dimana tempat ruang keluarga berada.

Sakura hanya menurut dan berjalan di sebelah _Kaa-san_nya dengan pasrah. "Sakura?" Sakura mendongak saat mendengar ada suara _baritone_ yang memanggil namanya.

"Eh? Sa-Sasori-_senpai_?" dahi Sakura mengerut ketika melihan dua buah 'durian' dihadapannya. Satu merah milik Sasori dan satu lagi kuning milik Naruto. Eh? Naruto?

"Naruto? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" heran Sakura. Dia makin heran ketika ada kehadiran Naruto yang _notabene_ merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Dan tentu saja dengan kehadiran _senpai-_nya dan dua orang tua yang tak Sakura kenal.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah yang duduk di sebelah Sasori sambil mengembangkan senyum lembutnya dengan antusias. Jujur saja bagi Sakura, dari pada lembut, senyuman itu lebih dapat dikatagorikan manis. "Baguslah, ini akan menjadi lebih mudah,benarkan Minato_-kun_?" ucapnya pada sang suami yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

"Jadi…Sakura_-chan _adalah sepupuku, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto. Dia menatap sang ibu bersurai merah itu seakan mencoba mencari penjelasan. "Ha?" dan pertanyaan itu pun sukses membuat Sakura cengo mendadak.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi…apa _Kaa-san_ bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku dan Saku-_chan_ adalah saudara sepupu?" Naruto kembali bertanya kepada ibunya yang diketahui bernama Kushina.

"_Simple_ saja. Itu karena _Kaa-san_ dan dia merupakan kakak beradik." jawab Kushina sambil menunjuk _Tou-san_ Sakura memakai dagunya.

"Tapi, kok marga kita berbeda sih?" tanya Naruto lagi, karena merasa kurang puas.

_Ha? Dasar Naruto! Ternyata kata Sasuke-kun itu benar! Naruto memang idiot!_

Batin Sakura sepertinya jadi sangat kesal. Ternyata dia pun menyimak apa yang dikatakan Kushina dari tadi.

"Naruto _no baka_! Tentu saja karena aku menikah dengan _Tou-san_mu ini bodoh!" bentak Kushina kesal. Perempatan terlihat muncul di dahi sebelah kirinya.

"Oh," Sasori yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri akhirnya angkat bicara juga. "Jadi kesimpulannya, Sakura adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku?" lanjut Sasori sambil melirik kearah Sakura. "A-apa yang_-_tunggu dulu!" potong Sakura sebelum para orang tua merespon pertanyaan Sasori. "Dijodohkan?"

**xxxxx**

Sakura merebahkan dirinya pada kasur ber-_bed cover pink_ dengan gambar _cherry _ besar di tengahnya.

Kembali diingatnya kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Sungguh, terlalu banyak hal tak terduga hari ini dan itu membuat dia pusing sendiri.

Naruto dan yang lainnya baru saja pulang tadi, dan kini Sakura yang telah selesai ganti baju sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang entah bagaimana menjadi terasa tak senyaman biasanya.

_Tok tok_

"Saku_-chan_? Kau di dalam?" Sakura segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan mecoba duduk ketika mendengar suara ibunya dibalik pintu kamar ini.

"Ya _Kaa-chan_. Masuk saja, tak kukunci kok." jawab Sakura yang kini sudah duduk sepenuhnya dan menyender pada tiang kasur.

Terlihat seorang wanita di balik pintu yang bercat coklat yang kini menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar sebelum akhirnya masuk sepenuhnya dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Dia berjalan kearah Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya. Terpatri senyuman lembut di wajahnya yang kini mulai menampilkan sedikit kerutan, menandakan dia sudah mulai dalam masa penuaan.

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura? Apa kau akan menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya sang wanita sambil mengelus rambut putri kesayangannya itu. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Saku, semua pilihan ada di tanganmu. _Kaa-chan _pasti akan menerima apapun pilihanmu." sambungnya.

Tentu Sakura sudah memikirkan semuanya. Dan kesimpulannya, akan dia bicarakan sekarang. Sepertinya, kini tekadnya sudah bulat. Bahkan walau itu menyisakan kesakitan pada hatinya yang mendalam.

Satu hal yang kini Ia harapkan, semoga pilihannya kali ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Ya _Kaa-chan_, aku menerima perjodohan ini." jawab Sakura mantap.

"Kau yakin? _Kaa-chan_ bisa memberimu waktau untuk berpikir lebih matang. Kau tahu, kau tak perlu terburu-buru Saku," ucap _Kaa-chan _Sakura memberi pengertian, tangannya menyisir rambut Sakura memakai tangannya yang memang lembut.

"Tak perlu _Kaa-chan_, aku sudah cukup yakin." Sakura tersenyum pada _Kaa-chan_nya sambil memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kini terlihat miris.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita akan pindah ke Suna. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, _ne_? _Oyasumi Saku-chan_." Ujar sang wanita lalu mencium kening Sakura dan memakaikannya selimut. "_Oyasuminasai Kaa-chan_," balas Sakura. Dia pun kembali tersenyum kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

_Kami-sama…_

Dan dengan itu, Sakura pun pergi mengarungi alam mimpinya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, berangkat.

Yah setidaknya sampai Ia keluar rumah dan menemukan mobil _ferari_ hitam yang terparkir tepat didepan rumahnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" panggil Sakura. Terlihat sedikit kerutan di dahinya yang lebar itu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, dia segera masuk ke mobilnya lalu membuka kaca jendelanya sehingga Sakura dapat melihat setengah dari isi mobil yang kini sedang beken itu. "Masuk." ujar Sasuke lagi dengan menatap Sakura tajam.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura segera menuruti perintah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Setelah merasa telah siap, Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau kemana kemarin?" pertanyaan Sasuke ini menjadi pembunuh kebisuan yang sedari tadi menemani mereka di mobil yang dapat dikatakan mewah itu.

"Eh? Err, aku kurang enak badan kemarin, jadi aku langsung pulang, hehe." balas Sakura sambil menampilkan senyuman _innocent_-nya. "Teleponku tak kau angkat." Walau tak ada nada pertanyaan di sana, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa itu merupakan perkataan yang perlu Ia jawab.

"Oh, _gomenne_, kemarin _handphone_-ku mati, dan aku terlalu lemas untuk sekedar mengambil _charger-_nya yang entah dimana." Dusta Sakura. Che, dari awalpun dia memang sudah berbohongkan?

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk sekedar melirik Sasuke, dan dia menyadari ada bekas lebam dibeberapa bagian wajahnya.

Hal itu membuat Sakura merasakan sakit yang kembali menyayat hatinya, membuatnya kembali mengingat hal yang benar-benar dia benci untuk saat ini.

Sasuke tak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan lebih memilih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan yang berada di hadapannya.

Saat ini, tak ada yang tahu apa yang kini sedang berada di pikiran Sasuke. Dan Sakura tak berminat untuk tahu, lebih baik tak tahu dari pada malah melukai hati, itulah pikirnya.

_Kami-sama, untuk hari ini saja…untuk hari ini saja, biarkan aku merasakan bahagia berada di sisinya. Kumohon._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N**

Err…_hai_? _Oke_, aku tau aku salah (sangat).

Jadi gini ceritanya, aku dirumah gapunya _kompie_ ataupun _lappie_. Dan tentu gaada tempat untuk bikin _fic_.

Selama ini aku bikin _fic_ dan bisa update kilat karena waktu itu aku ada dirumah kakaku yg lappienya selalu aku kuasai setiap aku main kesana. Dan dia ada di Cibubur.

Jadi, pas aku pulang ke Sukabumi dan gaada sarana buat aku bikin _fic_ dan belom lagi waktuku yang emang padat, aku mutusin buat _hiatus_ dulu sementara waktu.

Dan kesalahanku yang fatal adalah karena aku ga kasih tau ke kalian dulu sebelumnya karena emang keputusan ini mendadak sangat. Dan aku yakin banyak yang kecewa dengan ini.

Jadi, aku bener-bener mohon maaf dari kalian semua, dan aku janji chap besok bakal _update _kilat, dan mungkin _full_ sasusaku. Asalkan yang _review minimal_ 10 #plaked

Mohon pengertian dari kalian semua, _ne_? _arigatou_ ^^

Err untuk _chap_ ini gamau komen deh x_x entah kenapa rasanya kaku pas ngetik _chap_ ini. Msalah _feel_, aku yakin ga ngena -_- udahlah, _chap_ ini saya pasrah aja dah #ngek

Oiya, ada yang punya masukan, siapa saja yang bagus untuk menjadi ortunya Saku? Mampet nih~ hehehehe :D

kalo gitu, wktunya bales _ripiu non login un_~ xD

**Guest **: mksih, ini udh update, review lgi yaaaa XD

**Miyank **: mksih :D hahah, itu sbenernya bukan di tembak sih tapi di klaim xP iya dong, Sasu cemburu tuh adalah kesenangan sendiri untuk para SSL xD iya iya, bakal aku usahain #ikutan di chidori xD ini udh update, gomen lama banget, masih mau review kaan? u,u

**Hana chan **: eh? Mksiiiiiih :3 #terharu #lebe xD hahaha, gituuu :D iyaaa, aku gamau buat dia trlalu OOC soalnyaaa u,u err, mslah itu, disini Karin gaterlalu sadis kan? Dia niatnya cumin moton rambu Saku biar Sasunya ngejauhin dia doing gitu ^^'a lgian, spoiler nih, itu critanya dia di hasut Tayuya xD err, tntang update, aku err gomen banget yaaaa, jangan marah yaaa dan mohon review lgi TnT

: Cieee, trbawa suasana yah? :D ini keren ga? :p err, Naruhinanya chap depan deh, wokeh? xD mksiiiiiiiiih, anyok review lgiiiiii XDD

**Mikyo **: iyaaa, ini udh dilanjut ko ;) gomen gabisa update kilat, chap besok pasti kilat koooo, okhayyy? Sooo, review lgi yaaaa? xD

**Guest** : mksih, my pleasure oJ apa skrg feelnya masih kerasa? :D engga yah? –a ini udh update, review lgi ne? :D

**Tomat Jambugak login** : owowoowooow, mksih cintah xD apa chap ini juga feelnya kerasa? Engga yh? u,u seperti yang udah aku jelasin, sasu cuman err tertarik aja sama Hina~ Ending? Rahasiaaaa XD #dibantai okeee ini udh lanjuuut, reviuw lgi loh #tingting ;;)

**SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE :** hehehe, ampun deh ampuuun -v- ini udh panjang yaaaaaaah? udh dooong? review lgiii! :D

Finish! Now, mind to review guys? Arigatou :D oke (y)


	8. Awal

**Who is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo's dll (hanya kalian yang dapat menilai)**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' _Slight_ : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para _fans_ Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura kembali memantapkan hatinya, membulatkan keputusan ternyata tak semudah kelihatannya.

_Baiklah, bahkan, bila setelah ini aku menjadi orang yang paling dibenci Sasuke-kun, setidaknya aku telah memiliki kenangan sebagai kekasihnya walau hanya sehari._

"_Ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, tak bisakah kau lebih cepat? Kita bisa telat jika terus seperti ini." gerutu Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan malas walau akhirnya dia menuruti keinginan 'kekasihnya' itu.

Sasuke tahu bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang berisik, namun dia tak pernah tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat cerewet. Bagaimana bisa dia tak kehabisan nafas demi mengomentari apa yang dia lihat sepanjang jalan?

Kalau terus begini, Sasuke tak akan merasa aneh bila telinganya bisa meleleh karena terlalu panas akibat celotehan Sakura yang tak ada habisnya ini.

Belum lagi, rasanya Sakura menjadi lebih menyebalkan. Dari kapan dia berani menggerutu, menyuruh, bahkan membentaknya? Membentak Sasuke yang _notabene_ adalah orang yang selalu Ia dewa-dewakan?

Baiklah, sepertinya inilah akibat karena dia tanpa pikir panjang menjadikan Sakura menjadi pacarnya. Huh, bodoh!

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai pada sekolah tercinta mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari mobil dan berjalan dengan Sakura yang dengan manjanya memeluk tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu mencoba melepaskan diri sambil mengirimkan tatapan tak suka pada Sakura. Namun, seakan kebal, Sakura tetap berjalan dengan santainya dan bahkan terkesan sedikit menyeret Sasuke.

Merasa tak ada gunanya melawan, Sasuke akhirnya pasrah dan menahan rasa kesalnya yang hampir menyapai ubun-ubun hanya karena sifat Sakura yang rasa-rasanya menjadi melunjak.

"Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Matanya mengincar tiap penjuru sekolah, seakan dia sedang kehilangan sesuatu.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ada yang salah disini!" ujar Sakura ngotot, sukses membuat Sasuke memutar kedua boa matanya kesal.  
"Semuanya normal, Sakura." ucap Sasuke mencoba sabar. _Ya, semua normal, kecuali kau_. Lanjut _inner_ Sasuke.

"Itu dia masalahnya!" seru Sakura cepat. Sasuke mengangkat alis heran, maksudnya?

"Karin dan yang lainnya…" ucapan Sakura masih mengambang.

Oh iya, dimana mereka? Dimana para 'setan' itu?

_Cih, bagaimana mungkin aku tak sadar?_ Kesal Sasuke. Oh baiklah, jadi apakah sekarang ini Sakura berubah menjadi lebih pintar dari Sasuke, eh? Heh.

"Eh, oh iya aku lupa! Pasti karena perjanjian itu." lanjut sang gadis sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Sasuke semakin tak mengerti dan penasaran. "Perjanjian?"

"Yup! Jadi begini, kami para _SFG_ memiliki perjanjian, bila nanti kau telah memiliki kekasih, kami tak akan mengganggumu lagi sampai akhirnya kau kembali _single_." jelas Sakura. Hey, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Sakura masih anggota _SFG_, ya!

_Che, menyebalkan!_ Sasuke dengan langkah lebarnya kembali berjalan setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang menurutnya terasa bodoh itu.

"Eit!" Sakura yang merasa pergerakan Sasuke yang tak sesuai keinginannya, kembali menarik lalu menyeret Sasuke kearah yang diinginkannya.

"Kelas kita berada di arah sana jika kau lupa." ucap Sasuke mengingatkan sembari setengah menyindir.

"Siapa bilang kita akan ke kelas Sasuke_-kun_? Aku ingin ke atap, dan tentu kau harus menemaniku. Bolos satu pelajaran tak masalahkan?" sahut Sakura, dengan sedikit memaksa pada Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa kembali pasrah menuruti keinginan Sakura yang kini mulai terasa nelantur itu.

**xxxxx**

Sakura beranjak masuk duluan ke atap diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya yang kini sedang menutup pintu atap.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi bantal. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya sambil menekuk kakinya dan menopang berat badannya oleh tangan kirinya.

Kini keduanya sama-sama telah terhanyut oleh keindahan awan yang bergerak sesuai arah angin yang kini sedang mempermainkan rambut mereka.

"Di atap ini…aku jadi ingat ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hinata_-chan_." ujar Sakura, tatapan _innocent-_nya menutupi suatu kesakitan di matanya.

Dengan _refleks_ Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan menatap mata Sakura yang kini masih tertuju pada awan.

"Apa? Tatapanmu menyeramkan kalau kau ingin tahu," ucap Sakura sambil berlagak bergidik ngeri karena merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi walau terlihat kekagetan di sana.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke, entah mengapa ada perasaan resah dalam dadanya yang memang entah karena apa, Sasuke sendiri pun tak yakin.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri kok. Memang kenapa?" Sakura masih berlagak seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, tatapannya pun masih terlihat _innocent_ walau kini yang di tatapnya telah berganti objek dari awan menjadi ke Sasuke, mengabaikan rasa sesak yang berasal dari dadanya.

Seakan dihantam batu yang teramat besar, yang kini bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanya terpaku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hei, wajahmu menyeramkan!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke. "Baiklah, dengar." merasa Sasuke tak memberi respon, akhirnya Sakura mencoba kembali berbicara.

"Tak masalah bukan jika aku mendengarnya? Apa kau malu karena aku pun melihat secara tak langsung kau telah ditolak Hina_-chan_, eh?" sambung Sakura dengan diiringi oleh dengusan menahan tawa.

"Lagipula, bagus bukan? Berarti aku tahu bahwa orang yang kau sukai adalah Hinata dan dia adalah sahabatku, jadi aku bisa membantumu, _ne_?" Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa itu bukanlah senyuman lembut melainkan senyuman miris.

"Seharusnya dari awal kau cerita saja padaku, bukannya malah menjadikanku pacarmu hanya untuk mendekati Hinata, caramu payah! Terlalu jadul. Hihihi," Sakura terkikik geli setelah meremehkan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat jadul itu.

Tidak! Itu bukan kikikan! Itu sebenarnya ringgisan kesakitannya yang kini merasa hatinya telah terasa disayati beribu silet tajam.

Dan pernyataan Sakura ini, mampu menampar hati Sasuke dengan telak. Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar ini semua, dia sama sekali tak merasa senang Sakura bersedia membantunya, yang ada dia malah merasa semakin resah, dadanya pun terasa sesak.

"Kau tahu semua itu? Tujuanku? Bahkan, rencanaku?" tanya Sasuke yang telah bingung ingin bicara apalagi.

"Tentu. Memang, siapa yang tak tahu cara kampungan itu, heh?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sasuke.

"Cih," Sasuke hanya dapat berdecih, dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya, menutupi perasaan bimbang di hatinya.

"Oh iya Sasuke-_kun_! Apa kau tahu bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hina-_chan_?" hardik Sakura tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke sambil kembali menatapi awan.

"Hey, kau ini bagaimana sih! Masa iya kau tak tahu, dasar payah!" geram Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Sasuke, suaranya naik satu oktaf mendengar hinaan Sakura.

"Kau payah! Pokoknya hari ini kita akan pergi mencari kado untuk Hina_-chan_. Dan kau!" Sakura menunjuk hidung Sasuke. "Tidak boleh menolak." Perintah Sakura, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

_Cih, gadis menyebalkan!_ Pikir Sasuke. Baru kali ini dia diperintah oleh seseorang kecuali keluarganya. Dengan itu, dia mengikuti Sakura yang kini telah duluan berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkannya.

**xxxxx**

Sakura berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk menuju kelas. Jalannya yang sedikit melompat terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang girang dari belakang, yah, begitulah yang terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Pada kenyataannya? Sebenarnya kini Sakura sedang mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya agar tak terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

Sejujurnya dari tadi dia menahan tangisan ini, namun entah mengapa, rasanya dia tak kuat. Sakura mencoba menghapus air matanya,

"Hei, Sasuke_-kun_!" panggil Sakura.

Suaranya sedikit Ia keraskan karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh. Sasuke mersponnya hanya dengan menatap Sakura, merasa telah mendapatkan respon, Sakura berkata,

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya, kau duluan saja. _Jaa_!" Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada yang Ia buat seriang mungkin. Dan Sasuke yang tak menyadari apapun yang ganjil ini akhirnya mengangguk.

Sakura segera melesat menuju toilet, tak mau sampai Sasuke sampai menyadari jejak air matanya.

Dengan tenang akhirnya Sasuke masuk kelas dan disambut oleh tatapan semua mata yang berada di sana. Untunglah,ini merupakan jam pelajaran kosong, sehingga tak ada guru di sini.

Walaupun Sasuke tak akan dapat masalah dari guru itu, namun tetap saja jika gurunya adalah wanita, itu akan menjadi menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam ke setiap penjuru kelas, dan itu sukses membuat semua yang berada di sana mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang tertunda.

Tak lama kemudian, munculah Sakura di balik punggung Sasuke dengan wajah cerahnya. "_Ohayou minnaaaaaaaaa_!" sapa Sakura dengan suaranya yang tak bisaa dibilang kecil.

"Hei jidat! Kau ini kemana saja sih?" hardik seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan saja dia!" sahut Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Yang ditunjuk pun langsung menatap Sakura tajam, sedangkan Sakura? Menyeringai jahil padanya.

"Oh iya, pengumuman baru, nih _minna_! Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_, resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih!" kata Sakura dengan penuh antusias.

"A-apa? Jadi semua itu benar?" tanya gadis yang tadi menghardik Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana? Aku dan dia serasi tidak?" tanya Sakura dengan lebih antusias.

Kini tangannya telah mengunci salah satu pergerakan tangan Sasuke di dekapannya.

"Kalau kau memberiku pajak jadian, aku akan berkata pada semua siswa di sekolah ini bahwa kau dan Sasuke merupakan pasangan tercocok sesekolah, bagaimana?" tawar gadis pirang itu dengan seringai liciknya.

Tentu saja semua tahu dia, Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang dikenal sebagai ratu gosip di sekolah.

Selain itu, dia merupakan orang yang gila akan _fashion_. Dan memberinya pajak jadian? Relakanlah tabunganmu yang akan kandas tak bersisa.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "Ah kau ini, kejam sekali sih! Dasar _pig_!" ujar Sakura pada Ino yang hanya di jawab oleh kikikan.

"Itu namanya bisnis, benarkan Hina-_chan_?" tanya gadis yang kini kita ketahui bernama Ino pada Hinata yang duduk sebangku padanya.

Namun, merasa tak ada respon, Ino berbalik kearah Hinata dan melihat Hinata terlihat muram, dan bahkan tatapannya kosong.

"Eh? Hina_-chan_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir. Tangannya menggoncangkan tubuh Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak. "E-eh?"

Seakan baru terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, Hinata langsung menoleh pada Ino. "A-ada ap-apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau melamun, eh? Ada apa?" bisik Ino pada Hinata.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun kini telah duduk dibangku mereka, mengabaikan bisik-bisikan murid di kelas yang pastinya sedang membicarakan mereka.

"Saku_-chan_ dan Uchiha_-san_…" Hinata menjeda ucapannya sebelum kembali berkata,

"I-Ino-_chan_," kata Hinata dengan terbata. Dan dengan itu, tiba-tiba Hinata menangis dalam diam di dekapan Ino. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku nanti, untuk sekarang ini, tenanglah dahulu." Sahut Ino mencoba memberi ketenangan pada Hinata.

"_Pig_!" panggil Sakura. Ino menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memberi tahu bahwa dia mendengarkan Sakura.

"Hina-_chan_ kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Terselip kekhawatiran di wajah Sakura. "Hanya merasa pusing kok." jawaban Ino, membuat Sakura kembali merasa lega.

**xxxxx**

Sungguh, ini adalah hari paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya, betapa tidak? Bagaimana bisa dia masih tak dapat tenang saat pelajaran sedang dimulai, belum lagi dia duduk di bangku terdepan. Bahkan rasanya dia mulai merindukan rasanya kembali sebangku dengan Lee. Bodoh? Sangat!

Sepanjang pelajaran, tak henti-hentinya Sakura menjahili Sasuke seakan tak pernah puas untuk melihat ekspresi 'menggemaskan' yang Sasuke keluarkan ketika dia naik darah.

Seakan tak melihat adanya guru di depannya, Sakura dengan berani menusuk-nusuk pipi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya bahkan mencubitnya, mengakibatkan pipi Sasuke memerah karena perlakuan Sakura itu.

"Sakura, bisakah kau berhenti?" ucap Sasuke _frustasi_. Kini perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya tercurahkan pada si gadis gulali itu.

Bahkan kini, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura guna menghentikan tingkah laku Sakura yang menurutnya konyol dan menyebalkan pastinya.

"Emm, kurasa tidak!" sahut Sakura dengan kerlingan jenakanya. Dia tergelak senang saat Sasuke menggeram sarat dengan kekesalan.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak beraturan hanya karena tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke kini.

Sakura dengan agak keras menghentakan tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke sehingga kini genggaman Sasuke pun lepas.

"Sasu_-cakes_~" goda Sakura, tangannya yang kini telah bebas mencubit ujung hidung Sasuke hingga terlihat memerah.

Sakura kembali tergelak senang ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini menampilkan mimik putus asa namun sarat akan kekesalan.

Sungguh, entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya Sakura mendapati berbagai mimik baru dari Sasuke yang dulu dia pikir tak akan pernah mungkin dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Ternyata Sakura salah, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tanpa perasaan seperti yang Ia pikirkan. Sasuke lebih condong pada penyembunyi perasaan yang terkesan atau bahkan memang cuek.

Akhirnya selama di kelas itu berlangsungnya pelajaran, terjadi lah perdebatan dari sepasang remaja yang kini sama-sama sedang menyeringai nakal.

Tentu, bukannya tak ada yang tak sadar akan kelakuan mereka sedari tadi, namun, memang siapa yang berani menegur atau bahkan sekedar mengomentari sang Uchiha?

Walau Sasuke benar-benar kesal akan sifat Sakura ini, namun sepertinya ada yang tak kau sadari Sasuke, bahwa kini, kehidupanmu lebih berwarna dan tidak lagi datar.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, membuat semua murid seketika bersorai senang dengan serempak.

Memang, melepas lelah dari penatnya pelajaran adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap siswa.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya, bermaksud untuk menemui Naruto dan kawan-kawan di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, namun, baru saja Ia hendak melangkah, dia merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh sesuatu atau sebut sajalah seseorang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Mau kemana?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah berbalik bertanya dengan yang entah mengapa mengeluarkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Tak mungkin kau tak tahu bodoh." sahut Sasuke dingin yang hanya dijawab dengusan oleh Sakura.

"Memang siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi, _baka_?"

_Baka?_

Sasuke segera berbalik menatap Sakura yang kini sedang membalas tatapan tajamnya.

Demi apapun! Belum pernah ada gadis yang berani memanggil dia atau sebut saja menghina dia selain Sakura dan itu membuat dia benar-benar naik darah.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dengan menggenggam dua buah kotak bekal berwarna _pink_ dan biru sehingga kini Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri berhadapan.

Kelas kini telah kosong sehingga tak terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari siapapun, bahkan Ino dan Hinata sudah pergi ke kantin tiga menit yang lalu.

"Kau harus makan bersamaku, lihat?" lanjut Sakura sambil menampilkan senyuman manis nan riangnya.

Entah mengapa, dengan tiba-tiba kekesalan Sasuke yang tadi asalnya sudah mencapai batas kini menghilang dan digantikan oleh getaran aneh dalam dadanya yang membuat hatinya merasa hangat dan tenang.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya.

Setelah sampai di taman belakang, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang duduk menyandar pada pohon yang entah apa namanya itu.

"Huaaah, rindunyaaaa…" ujar Sakura sambil mendudukan bokongnya di atas rumput segar yang sebelumnya dia injak itu. "Haaaah, tak ada Sasori-senpai rasanya ada yang kurang!" tiba-tiba Sakura tertunduk lesu, tak menyadari aura Sasuke yang kini mulai berubah.

"Katanya, Sasori_-senpai_ akan pindah ke Suna dan tak akan kembali lagi ke Konoha, bukankah itu menyebalkan? Padahalkan Ia bisa menunggu sampai setidaknya dia lulus dari sini, mengapa harus terburu-buru sih?" cerocos Sakura, tak mempedulikan setiap perkataannya yang sama sekali tak ada yang direspon oleh Sasuke.

Dalam hati, Sasuke bersorak senang karena menurutnya tak ada Sasori sama dengan tak ada lagi penghalang untuknya.

Hei tak tahukah kau Sasuke? Jika Sasori benar-benar pergi, sama saja kau juga akan kehilangan Sakura, bodoh!

"_Ne, ne_, waktunya makaaan!" ujar Sakura dengan bersemangat.

Dibukanya kedua kotak bekal yang salah satunya Ia berikan kepada Sasuke. "Makanlah," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung melahap makanan yang memang semuanya Ia sukai itu. Sushi dengan ditaburi banyak tomat kecil kecil yang mungkin menurut orang akan aneh rasanya namun lezat baginya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias. "Hn," gumam Sasuke yang sama sekali tak jelas.

Namun, melihat Sasuke yangterus melahap makanannya membuat Sakura merasa bahwa gumaman itu artinya 'enak' dan membuat hatinya terasa dimekari oleh beribu bunga yang amat indah.

"_Itadakimasuuuuuu_," ucap Sakura lalu dengan gesti memakan satu _sushi_ langsung sehingga membuat mulutnya belepotan.

"Jangan membuat selera makanku hilang, Sakura." ujar Sasuke. Diambilnya sapu tangan yang selalu dia simpan dalam sakunya lalu Ia sentuhkan pada bagian wajah Sakura yang kotor sehingga wajah Sakura kembali bersih.

Wajah Sakura lantas memerah tentu saja karena perlakuan Sasuke ini. "Sasuke_-kun_, kau bisa membuatku mati muda jika kauterus seperti ini." kata Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Dapat Sasuke rasakan tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin dan sedikit berkeringat, membuat tangannya pun terasa basah.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, mencoba meresapi rasa dari setiap makanan yang masuk ke kerongkongannya.

Hal ini terjadi dengan begitu cepat, tiba-tiba semua _sushi_ Sakura hilang dan tergantikan oleh _natta_ yang cukup banyak.

Bukanhanya itu saja, potongan tomat dan wortel yang sengaja dia pisahkan dan Ia simpan di penutup kotak bekalnya pun kini telah lenyap tak bersisa. "Sasuke-_kuuuuuuun_!" rengek Sakura dengan geram.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke-lagi. "Makanankuuuuuu!" rengek Sakura sebal.

"Makanan itu untuk di makan Sakura." jawab Sasuke santai sambil kembali menyenderkan badannya pada pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tapi itu punyaku, _baka!_" sahut Sakura ketus. "Itu hukumanmu karena memberiku natta." balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Huh!" tahu masalah ini tak akan pernah selesai bila dia terus melanjutkan debat, akhirnya Sakura hanya diam sambil mengembungkan pipinya pertanda dia masih merasa kesal.

Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawa dan terkekeh ringan melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu kekanakan.

"Kemarilah," titah Sasuke pada Sakura, sebenarnya Sakura tak mau, namun dengan sedikit memaksa Sasuke menarik Sakura sehingga Sakura jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Diamlah, biarkan tetap seperti ini." Perintah Sasuke lagi. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggul Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan kepala Sakura sehingga tetap menyender pada dadanya.

Sasuke resapi wangi tubuh Sakura yang baru Ia sadari terasa lembut dan menenangkan. Walau begitu, baunya menguar sehingga dapat tercium dari radius lebih dari satu meter.

Akhirnya, Sakura pun membalas pelukkan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada dada Sasuke, menahan suara isak tangisnya karena kesakitan di sudut hatinya.

Dan setelah itu, yang mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat dan kembali membolos pelajaran hanyalah mengobrol dengan Sakura yang diakhiri dengan Sakura yang tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Cih, gadis bodoh." ucap Sasuke lalu kembali meresapi wangi tubuh Sakura.

Dan sadar atau tidak, dia lambat atau pasti mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir merah Sakura sehingga kini tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

No coment, maaf kalau berantakan, jihannya cepet cepet masalah review yg login bakal aku bales tapi kayanya telat gpp yh? :D

Yang non login, maaf dengan sangat bakal aku bales di chap depan gapapa yaaah? dan maaf pendek :(

Ini sesuai janji loooh, fuuuull of sasusaku :D gimana pendapat kalian? RnR yaaaak, arigatooou ;;) :D

R

E

V

I

E

W


	9. Perasaan

**Who is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo's dll (hanya kalian yang dapat menilai)**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' **_**Slight**_** : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para _fans_ Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdering, membuat kelas terdengar ramai karena riuhnya sorak-sorai murid yang kegirangan karena dapat melepas penat mereka dari pelajaran yang amat membosankan, tak terkecuali dengan Sakura.

Dengan cepat, Sakura membereskan alat tulisnya yang berserakan di atas meja dan Ia masukan pada tas selempangnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ayo!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Yang ditarik pun tak melawan dan hanya mengikuti gadis _pinky_ yang kini berada di depannya.

Sakura dengan beraninya menarik Sasuke sehingga sedikit berlari di tengah sesaknya koridor, dan bahkan mengambil kunci mobil dari saku celana Sasuke saat mobil _ferari_ hitam dengan kaca anti tembus berada tepat di depannya.

Sakura segera masuk dan menyamankan dirinya di mobil mewah Sasuke, dan memberikan kembali kunci mobil Sasuke setelah Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cepat Sasu_-kun_, emm tunggu dulu! Kita kemana dulu ya? Kau punya ide?" cerocos Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sukses memutar bola matanya bosan. _Dasar wanita_-pikirnya.

"Ah! Kita ke _Konoha's tower_ saja, bagaimana Sasu? Di sana banyak barang yang menarik loooh, kita akan dapat banyak refrensi, iya kan?" saran Sakura tanpa memberi waktu bagi Sasuke bahkan untuk sekedar memberi ide.

_Ini akan merepotkan._-itulah _inner_ Sasuke.

Namun walau begitu, entah mengapa Ia tak bisa menolak keinginan gadisnya ini, sehingga Ia hanya bisa mensetujuinya walau dalam hatinya Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya itu.

Satu yang harus Sasuke dapat pastikan, telinganya pasti akan panas dan mungkin sampai memerah selama di perjalanan ini. Ah ralat, selama seharian ini maksudnya.

Karena apa? Sakura pasti akan mengomentari hal sekecil apapun yang Ia lihat seakan tak merasa bosan sedikitpun tanpa menyadari wajah frustasi Sasuke yang sudah terpasang semenjak awal Ia duduk di mobil _ferari_ hitamnya.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Nah, Hina-_chan_ itu sangat suka sekali pada bunga _lavender_! Kau tahu sendiri kan? Wangi Hina-_chan_ selalu saja wangi bunga _lavender_, tas dan pernak-perniknya selalu saja berhubungan dengan _lavender_. Yap! Dan tentu saja dia suka warna ungu, bahkan matanya pun berwarna ungu lembut yang seperti _lavender_ kan? Hahahaha," celoteh Sakura dengan panjang lebar setelah sampai pada _mall Konoha Tower_ itu dengan sedikit candaan garingnya.

Sakura dengan santai merangkul lengan Sasuke dan Sasuke pun tidak menolaknya. Mereka masuk ke dalam _mall_ dan berkeliling untuk mencari apa pun yang mungkin akan dapat menarik minat mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita beli? Pernak-pernik kah? Kau tahu Sasuke_-kun_, Hina_-chan_ sangat imut saat memakai bandana! Ah, atau kau ingin membelikannya _dress_? Tentu kau tak akan pernah ingin melewatkan elegannya Hina-_chan_ saat memakainya! Nah, tapi aku beli apa yah? Mungkin aku akan membeli…" blablabla baiklah, kapan omong kosongnya ini akan selesai?

Sasuke bahkan berpikir mungkin bila dilanjutkan lebih lama lagi telinganya bukan tidak mungkin akan meleleh dan copot dari tempatnya. "Hei! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke yang kini sedang mengerut pelipisnya.

"Hn," dua kosakata itu mampu membuat empat persimpangan mampir di dahi lebar Sakura. "Hhh…" Sakura membuang nafas.

"Sasuke_-kun_, bisakah kau mendengarkanku kali ini? " ucap Sakura sambil masih berkacak pinggang. "Aku tahu kau…kau tak menyukaiku," tanpa disadari Sasuke, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Tapi ini menyangkut Hina_-chan_! Kan tak akan lucu jika kau menyukainya tapi tak tahu apapun mengenainya! Iya kan?" kini tangan Sakura berlipat di depan dadanya. "Jadi ayo!" ujar Sakura sambil berbalik dan tangan kirinya menarik lengan kanan Sasuke.

Sementara tangan kanannya? Kini Ia gunakan untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang tadi telah meluncur setetes dari matanya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah Sakura sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Entah mengapa Sasuke terasa diiris hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Sebegitu kejamnya kah dia?

_Tangannya…terasa dingin. _batin Sasuke.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Kini kedua tangan Sasuke telah penuh oleh barang belanjaan yang semuanya tentu di pilih oleh Sakura. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang membantu dan dibantu di sini?

Yang jadi masalah di sini adalah, Sakura yang tugas sebenarnya hanyalah membantu Sasuke memilih barang yang cocok untuk Hinata malah melenceng dari tugasnya.

**Flashback**

"_Jadi, apa yang harus kita beli?" tanya Sakura dengan semangat.  
"Dress." jawab Sasuke singkat._

"_Hei, tempat dress itu ada di lantai atas. di lantai ini adanya took pernak-pernik, jadi, lebih baik kita beli pernak pernik saja dulu!" kilah Sakura dan langsung menyeret Sasuke._

"_Yang ini atau yang ini ya?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa. Sementara Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya sambil memilah-milah barang yang lainnya. "Hei Sasuke-kun, menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua jepit berbentu beruang dan bunga itu._

_Sasuke tak menjawab, melainkan hanya menunjuk jepit yang berbentuk beruang dengan warna coklat tua. "Yang ini?" tanya Sakura lagi untuk memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke._

"_Umm, tidak!" ujar Sakura. "Ini tidak cocok dengan warna rambut Hinata Sasuke, ini lebih baik!" sambung Sakura lalu berbalik menuju meja kasir._

_Perempatan muncul di jidat Sasuke. Jika begitu, untuk apa gadis itu bertanya padanya?_

**End Of Flashback**

Yah, begitulah seterusnya. Bukan hanya saat itu saja, tapi saat memilih _dress_ juga, maupun memilih barang lainnya. Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke selalu salah.

Bukan itu saja, sebenarnya, barang untuk Hinata hanya ada tiga bungkus sedangkan kini Sasuke menjinjing sepuluh bungkus plastik. Karena kalian tahu? Yang tujuh lainnya adalah milik Sakura yang tentu saja memakai uang milik Sasuke.

Gila? Entahlah, siapa yang salah disini.

Padahal Sasuke sudah berpendapat bahwa akhirnya pasti begini, namun entah mengapa Sasuke tak pernah bisa menolak semua permintaan Sakura.

"Umm Sasuke_-kun_?" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini sedang melirik malas padanya. "Hn?"

Sasuke tahu pasti Sakura sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Terlihat dari caranya memanggil Sasuke seperti yang sedang memelas.

"Lapaaaaaaar! Aku lapar Sasu~" rengek Sakura yang dibalas kerlingan malas Sasuke. "Makan yaaaaa?" ucap Sakura sambil memberikan _puppy eyes_ terbaik yang dia punya membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu dan imut.

_-ugh_ Sasuke menggeram dalam hatinya. "Hn." walau begitu, Ia tetap mengikuti keinginan gadis**nya** itu.

"Yeeeaaaaay!" girang Sakura lalu berlari menuju tempat makan di depannya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah, walau kini dia merasakan hangat di hatinya seakan puas dapat membuat Sakura kegirangan seperti itu.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Haaaah, kenyangnyaaaaaa!" ujar Sakura sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Segera Ia meminum jus _strawberry_-nya hingga kandas tak bersisa.

"Huh, bosan! Ngapain yah?" ucap Sakura lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ketempat yang dapat matanya jangkau.

Seketika mata Sakura berbinar saat melihat ada _Timezon_ tepat di depan dia-mereka makan sekarang.

"Umm…Sasu?" panggil Sakura. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap mata kelam Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes_ dan kedua tangannya Ia pakai untuk menyangga dagunya sehingga kini dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang ingin bermain bersama majikannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bosan. Tangan kanannya Ia pakai untuk menyangga kepalanya sehingga kini Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Aku ingin kesana Sasu~" jawab Sakura dengan nada manjanya. Jari lentiknya Ia pakai untuk menunjuk _Timezone_ yang seolah memanggilnya agar segera bermain disana. "Boleh yaaaaaa?" mohon Sakura. Tangannya menarik-narik kemeja seragam Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Hhh, memangnya dia bisa menolak keinginan Sakura jika telah begini? "Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan yang telah mereka makan tadi.

Sakura pun segera berdiri dan berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang kini berada di depannya. "Hn itu artinya iya atau tidak? Jawab yang benar dooong!" geram Sakura sambil sedikit bejinjit agar dia dapat setinggi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura dan malah membayar tagihannya membuat Sakura kesal. "Sasuke-_kuuuuuun_," panggil Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyang badan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu berhenti menggoyang tubuhnya sehingga membuat kepalanya pusing. "Boleh yaaa?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan kembali memakai _puppy eyes_. "Iya, Saku-_hime_." jawab Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke berbicara seperti itu hanya untuk main-main karena saking geramnya dia pada Sakura. Namun, tak mungkinkan dia menonjok atau mungkin hanya sekedar menjitak Sakura seperti apa yang selalu Ia lakukan pada Naruto?

Maka dari itu, dengan nada dibuat-buat dan tarikan napas panjang sebelumnya, dia memanggil Sakura dengan _sebutan itu_. Namun, mari kita lihat efeknya pada si cantik _pinky_ kita yang satu ini.

Wajahnya kini telah berwarna sama dengan rambutnya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga membuat dia terlihat lucu dan bodoh secara bersamaan di mata Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa lalu menyeringai jenaka.

"M-mungkin leb-lebih baik tak usah s-sa-saja, hehehe…" ucap Sakura sambil terbata diakhiri dengan cengirannya yang di paksakan saking gugupnya.

_Ugh! Dari kapan cara bicaraku mengikuti Hinata begini, sih?_ rutuk Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sasuke kembali mendengus, sungguh dia menahan kedutan di mulutnya ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tulus, senyum yang belum pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya.

Dan tentu saja, pemandangan yang satu ini sama sekali tidak membantu Sakura untuk mengatasi warna wajahnya yang kini malah semakin memerah. Walau begitu, kau memang tak ingin kehilangan pemandangan langka itu kan, Sakura?

"Ayo!" Sasuke menarik_-_ err menyeret Sakura menuju toko baju dan memilihkan sebuah baju untuk Sakura.

"Ganti, cepat." ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura pada ruang ganti baju.

Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan Sasuke. Dipakainya kaos putih yang menyerupai kemeja itu. Bagian lengan bawah bajunya mengembung dan bagian lengan atasnya sedikit berempel.

Sakura bercermin, bagian dada baju itu memiliki motif bergelombang dengan bagian sisi kanan dan kirinya, lebih tepatnya bagian pinggang terdapat sleting sehingga kedua sisi itu sedikit agak mengkerut.

Sedangkan bagian bawahnya, Sakura memakai _legging_ hitam panjang yang menutup seluruh bagian kaki jenjangnya.

Setelah merasa tak ada yang kurang, Sakura berjalan kelar dari kamar pas tersebut dan menemui Sasuke yang kini telah mengganti pakaian pula berupa kaos berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ panjang dipadu dengan jaket berwarna biru donker.

Sedangkan sepatunya, Sasuke sudah mengganti dengan sepatu _sport_ dengan paduan dari warna putih-hitam-biru tua. _Simple_, tapi keren. Sakura segera menunduk demi menutupi rasa malunya.

_Manis._ pikir Sasuke setelah melihat penampilan Sakua yang kini sedang menunduk di depannya.

Eh? Manis?

_Cih! _Sasuke berdecih dalam hati.

Segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura untuk mengambil sandal _teplek_ yang tadi telah dia beli untuk Sakura. Sandal berwarna hitam-putih yang terkesan _simple_ namun cocok untuk pakaian Sakura.

"Pakai." ujar Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih mempertahankan posisi menunduknya.

"T-tapi," Sakura mencoba mengelak namun segera Sasuke potong, "Untuk hal ini, turuti aku Sakura." potong sekaligus perintah Sasuke membuat nyali Sakura menciut dan segera melakukan apa yang Sasuke suruh tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas melihat Sakura yang kali ini takhluk akan perintahnya.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke kini telah sampai pada taman bermain Konoha yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Semua barang bawaan mereka, mereka tinggalkan pada bagasi mobil Sasuke.

Sakura menatap pintu masuk taman bermain itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Untuk apa kita kemari, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai jenaka, Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga kini hidungnya dan hidung Sakura bertemu. "S-Sasu…" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya yang terbata itu, Sasuke telah memotongnya dengan jahil sambil tangan kanannya menahan pinggang Sakura agar tak dapat beranjak kemana-mana dan tangan kirinya memainkan ujung rambut gulali Sakura.

"Bukankah tadi kau mengajakku bermain, hime?" ucap Sasuke bermaksud menjahili Sakura sekaligus menyindirnya.

Sakura bertahan mati-matian agar tak melakukan hal bodoh di depan Sasuke. Dengan diawali tarikan nafas panjang dan dorongan dari inner yang menyemangatinya, Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke sehingga memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Jangan menggodaku, SasUKE-chaaan~" balas Sakura pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Namun, walau Sakura membalas godaan Sasuke, tetap saja semburat merah di wajah Sakura sama sekali tidak mengurang apalagi menghilang. Membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil mengetahui gadisnya ini hanya mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya di depan Sasuke.

Merasa gerah karena ternyata banyak orang yang memerhatikan kegiatan mereka, Sasuke akhirnya menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan melepas genggamannya Sakura." perintah Sasuke saat melihat taman hiburan yang nyatanya hari ini cukup banyak orang yang mendatangi tempat itu meski hari ini bukan hari libur.

Walau mencari Sakura akan mudah mengingat warna rambut Sakura yang _berbeda,_ namun entah mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"_Ha'i_!" jawab Sakura mantap.

Sasuke menggenggam jemari lentik Sakura, dieratkannya genggaman itu guna menutupi debaran aneh pada dadanya.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Baiklah, begini ceritanya. Mereka_-_Sasuke dan Sakura telah masuk pada taman bermain itu. Mereka tentu saja berencana untuk bermain, tapi ada suatu hal yang mampu membuat mulut Sakura menganga dan membuat Sasuke merasa amat kesal.

Di sana, di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Berdiri dua orang berbeda _gender_ yang kini sedang membeli permen kapas dengan si lelaki yang merangkul pundak sang gadis dengan cengiran khasnya.

Si lelaki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berbalik dan mendapati ada Sasuke dan Sakura di depannya segera melambaikan tangan dan menyengir lebar. "Hoi _Temeee_! Sakura_-chaaan_," panggilnya.

Segera Ia berlari kearah Sasuke dan Sakura diikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang cukup ampuh untuk memekakkan telinga. "Ah! Nge-_date_ yaa?" sambung Naruto sambil mengerling nakal.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat sehingga dia hanya mampu menunduk. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto dengan putaran bola matanya bosan dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku hanya mengantarnya," sahut Sasuke masih dengan tatapn dan suara datarnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya bingung, bukannya tadi Sasuke yang mengajak dia kesini?

Dan pandangan Sakura pun mengarah pada gadis yang kini berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Hati Sakura seaakan mencelos karena mengerti alasan Sasuke mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Hinata.

Ya, gadis yang disukai Sasuke lah alasannya. Dia mengerti dengan perlakuan Sasuke tadi, mungkin jika Sakura menjadi Sasuke dia pun akan melakukan hal demikian sama.

Namun entah mengapa, hati Sakura terasa ditusuk jarum-jarum tak kasat mata yang sukses membuat matanya terasa perih dan mulai tergenangi air.

"Alah kau itu bisanya hanya mengelak!" sergah Naruto kesal. Tangannya meninju lengan atas Sasuke pelan. "Hei, hei! Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _double date_? itu pasti akan menyenangkan bukan?" usul Naruto tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang hanya sepersekian detik itu.

Seakan teringat tentang suatu hal, Sakura segera 'bangkit' dari keterpurukannya. Sebelum siapapun hendak berucap, Sakura sudah berkata duluan.

"Tiiiiidak!" ujar Sakura tegas.

"Eh? Kenapa Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Naruto. Matanya sedikit menyiratkan kekecewaan. "Pokoknya tidak Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Haaaah, yasudah." ucap Naruto lesu.

"Ya sudah, aku dan Sasuke duluan ya! _Jaa_…" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah dua sejoli yang kini ikut melambaikan tangan kearahnya pula.

Sakura memang _acting_ dengan sangat baik, air mata yang tadi setengah mati Ia tahan, hilang tak berbekas terhapus oleh wajah-seolah-riangnya itu.

"Maaf ya Sasuke_-kun_, bukannya aku ingin menghalangi kau bisa bersama dengan Hinata." Sakura menarik nafas, "Tapi, ini lain lagi ceritanya. Kau tahu kan tadi ada Naruto? Aku takutnya kau hanya akan terbakar cemburu," jelas Sakura panjang lebar saat melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang terkesan masam.

Sakura terkekeh kecil saat Sasuke tak kunjung merespon segala ucapannya. "Oh ayolah! Lagi pula kan niat awal kau kesini bersamaku, bukan bersama Hinata! Ayo!" ajak Sakura dan langsung berlari kecil sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti ucapan Sakura. Dia tahu, pasti Sakura merasakan sakit hati atas ini. Ah, tidak! Atas semua hal ini.

Dia tahu Sakura menyukainya, namun Sasuke terlalu egois untuk hanya sekedar memikirkan perasaan Sakura.

Dia terlalu terpaku pada Hinata, pada obsesinya. Menutup mata dari hal lain, termasuk hatinya. Yang Ia inginkan kini, hanya kepuasan saja.

_Ne_, Uchiha! Sadarkah kau seberapa kejamnya kau pada Sakura?

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura kini terduduk di bangku penonton menikmati _film _yang kini di sajikan. _Film action_ yang menjadi _favorite_ Sasuke dan Sakura itu sukses membawa mereka masuk ke dalam cerita yang amat menegangkan dengan segala _blody-scene_ di beberapa bagiannya.

Mereka menonton ini setelah menaiki beberapa wahana yang asyik namun cukup menegangkan. Yah, mungkin ini sekaligus me-_rileks_-kan kembali seluruh saraf setelah sebelumnya tegang dengan berbagai permainan yang memikat hati itu.

"Huaaaa, _film-_nya tadi sangat asyik ya Sasuke_-kun_!" ujar Sakura girang. "Apa kau ingat saat topeng Tobi terlepas dari wajahnya? Itu benar-benar menegangkan!" lanjutnya dengan riangnya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi dan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura. "Uhm, Sasu…ini kan sudah mau _sunset_," Sakura sudah memakai kembali _puppy eyes-_nya. "Sebelum pulang kita naik gondola dulu, ya?" tanya Sakura memohon.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke langsung, entah mengapa, tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kini Sasuke sama sekali idak keberatan dengan keinginan Sakura itu.

Waktu sudah sore, maka dari itu taman bermain ini sudah tak terlalu ramai lagi seperti sebelumnya. Walau begitu, tetap saja Sasuke dan Sakura tak melepas gandengan mereka.

Merasakan kehangatan dari masing-masing pasangannya. Kehangatan yang entah mengapa dapat menggetarkan hati mereka.

"Ehm, Sasu, aku ke toilet dulu ya!" ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke. "Hn," jawabnya.

Sakura segera berlari kearah toilet yang tadi sempat dilewatinya saat bersama Sasuke.

Setelah keperluannya selesai, Sakura segera keluar karena tak ingin Sasuke menunggunya terlalu lama. Namun sayang, jalan Sakura harus terhenti ketika Ia ditahan oleh seorang bapak-bapak yang membawa sekotak kardus kecil.

"Bayar," katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak itu.

"Ehm, _gomen Jii-san_, uangku ada di tas, bolehkan aku ambil dulu?" ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkunya.

Ya, Sakura memang tak membawa tasnya dan Ia titipkan pada Sasuke tadi.

Bapak itu terlihat marah dan seketika keluarlah tiga orang berbadan besar yang kini sedang menyeringai licik pada Sakura. Sakura mulai merasa takut, apalagi di toilet ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

Salah satu pemuda berbadan besar itu memegang kedua tangan Sakura dari belakang. "Apa-apaan ini? Lepas!" bentak Sakura sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan diri meskipun hasilnya nihil.

"Bayar!" geram sang bapak tua itu kembali.

Sang pemuda berbadan besar itu segera berjalan kearah Sakura membuat Sakura merasa amat sangat ketakutan. Tak dapat dibendung lagi, kini air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipi ranumnya.

"Tolooong!" teriak Sakura berharap akan ada yang datang menolongnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat tak ingin lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya bayangan Sasuke.

Ya, hanya ada bayangan Sasuke sehingga dia mendengar suara yang keras, lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan hangat di tubuhnya.

Wangi ini…dia merasa amat mengenal wanginya. Sangat…familiar.

Sakura kini merasakan tangan kekar yang melingkar di pingganya dan ada rasa berat di atas kepalanya.

Segera saja Sakura membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dapat dilihatnya seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Sakura seolah mencoba memastikan."Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan sangat teramat erat.

"Hiks, hu..hu…hu, hiks hiks," Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sasuke yang kini hanya dapat mengelus rambut indah Sakura. "Sudahlah," Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

Dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa pada Sakura karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya terhadap seorang gadis, sehingga dia masih amat sangat kaku.

"A-aku takut Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Sakura dengan terbata karena menahan isak tangisnya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura, seolah menyalurkan kekuatan agar Sakura berhenti menangis.

Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura sebelum berkata, "Tenanglah, ada aku di sini," dielusnya rambut gulali Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang kini mulai menegakkan badannya dan berjalan bersama dengan kepala yang Ia sandarkan pada tangan kekar Sasuke.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju barisan orang-orang yang ingin menaiki gondola. Mereka yang memiliki kartu anggota taman bermain pun tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantre.

Sakura menaiki tangga sambil berlari kecil sehingga tak menyadari bahwa lantai papan yang dipijaknya basah oleh tumpahan jus.

_Sruk…_

_Bruk!_

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura yang kini telah jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang terlumuri jus tumpahan itu. Wajah Sakura yang awalnya menampakan kekagetan kini mulai berubah dan_-_

_-_"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sakiiiit!" jeritnya sambil menggerakan kakinya ke segala arah sementara tangannya mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang terasa perih dan sakit.

"Sasuke_-kuuuuun_, sakiiiiit, sakiiiiit! Huaaaaaaa," tentu saja teriakan Sakura ini menyedot perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Ada yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pandangan kasihan, pandangan aneh, bahkan pandangan geli. Beberapa dari gadis-gadis saling terkikik geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang hanya dapat cengo ditempat.

"Sakura, bangun! Kau mempermalukanku!" ujar Sasuke mencoba tenang dan menutupi rasa malunya dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya.

"Kau ini jahat sekali! Aku kan sudah bilang sakit Sasukeeeeeeee," ucap Sakura sambil mengeraskan _volume _tangisnya.

Sasuke yang sudah kelewat malu, belum lagi dia geram karena mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka, akhirnya berjongkok di depan Sakura.

Di angkatnya tubuh Sakura ala _bridal-style_ membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum atas tindakannya itu.

Namun, sedetik kemudian terdengar sorak-sorai para penonton membuat wajah Sasuke mengeluarkan semburat merah muda tipis yang tentu saja tidak menandingi merahnya wajah Sakura yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus sehingga kini Ia hanya dapat menunduk malu karena tak tahu dan tak bisa berkata-kata apapun.

"Ecieeeeeeeeee,"

"Switwiiiiiiiiiiw!"

"Uhuk, uhuk! Guk guk,"

Begitulah suara-suara yang mampu terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Sasuke mendudukan Sakura pada salah satu sisi gondola itu, yang kini hanya diisi oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Berdua.

Sakura tidak berbicara apapun dan masih mempertahankan posisi menunduknya dengan wajah yang warna merahnya sama sekali belum berkurang membuat Sasuke menyeringai jenaka.

"Saku_-hime_~" Sasuke hampir tergelak saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura kali ini.

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. Walau wajahnya masih sangat merah, namun tak Ia hiraukan dan Ia pun berkata, "Berhenti menggodaku Sasu_cakes_~!" geramnya kesal. Membuat Sasuke tak dapat menahan kikikan kecilnya.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke dan menyatukan jidat lebar dan hidungnya pada jidat dan hidung mancung Sasuke sambil kedua tangannya mencoba mencubit kedua bagian pipi Sasuke.

"Nakal," ucap Sakura pelan hampir berbisik namun masih dapat Sasuke dengar dengan jelas mengingat dekatnya jarak mereka.

Sesuatu yang membuncah ingin keluar terasa dari perut mereka, sesuatu yang begitu terasa menyenangkan.

"Nah, Sasuke_-kun_," Sakura merogoh isi tasnya. "Ayo!" ucapnya sambil berpindah duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan membawa _camera_ ditangannya.

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Sakura. "Oh ayolaaaaaah!" paksa Sakura dengan suara memelasnya.

"Tidak. Sakura," teguh Sasuke. "Ayolah Sasuke_-kun_, sekali sajaaa! Ayolaaaah," mohon Sakura tak ingin kalah. Matanya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke yang takut Sakura kembali menangis lalu mengangguk, pasrah akan semua keinginan Sakura. Entahlah, baru hari ini dia bisa mengalah dari orang lain. Hanya pada Sakura dia tak dapat membantah, seolah keingin Sakura adalah perintah untuk tubuhnya.

Lagipula, Sasuke tak ingin melihat Sakura kembali menangis di hadapannya. Entahlah, hatinya terasa sakit dan perih seaakan teriris saat melihat air bening yang mengalir dari mata Sakura.

"Yeeei!" teriak Sakura girang. Mungkin bila mereka sedang ada di luar gondola, Sakura pasti telah meloncat kini.

Mereka ber-_foto_ ria sehingga _camera_ Sakura telah menyimpan dua puluh _foto_ dengan _ekspresi_ yang berbeda-beda dari keduanya.

Ada Sakura yang tersenyum dan Sasuke datar, Sasuke kaget dan Sakura tertawa, Sakura sebal dan Sasuke mencoba tersenyum demi menuruti keinginan Sakura, hingga _foto_ ketika mereka berdua saling berebut dan mempertahankan egonya masing-masing.

Bodoh? Sangat!  
Namun entahlah, Sasuke merasa amat nyaman ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang berseri-seri bak anak kecil yang di beri permen.

Dia tak memperdulikan darah Uchiha yang seaakan hilang dari darahnya. Yang Ia tahu kini, hanya bagaimana cara mengaggumi setiap _ekspresi_ dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Kenapa? Dia pun tak tahu alasannya. Yang dia tahu, dia sangat menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hadis setiap kali dia sedang bersama dengan Sakura.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang setelah mereka makan malam dan waktu telah menunjukan pukul 20.30 membuat Sakura tak dapat menghindari amukan orang tuanya di telepon.

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke diikuti oleh Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sakura kini telah penuh oleh barang belanjaannya sendiri.

"Umm, mau mampir dulu?" pertanyaan Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Sudah malam."

"Aa, baiklah." jawab Sakura sambil menggukan kepalanya.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Sakura melangkah mendekati mobil lalu mengetuk kaca pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke seolah bertanya.

_Chuuuup!_

Sasuke hanya dapat memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan setelah Sakura dengan manisnya mencium Sasuke. Walau hanya di pipi, namun entah mengapa rasanya benar-benar luar biasa bagi Sasuke.

Rasanya…seakan waktu terasa berhenti berputar dan hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura di dalamnya. Rasanya, Sasuke tak ingin berpisah dari Sakura barang hanya beberapa jam saja.

"Hehehe," Sakura nyengir kuda dengan kedua pipi yang telah terlihat memerah, memberi kesan manis pada dirinya. "_Arigatou_ Sasuke_-kun_ untuk hari ini." ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Untuk semuanya," tambah Sakura. Sasuke masih terpaku walau dia mendengar dan melihat setiap perkataan dan gerak-gerik Sakura. "Err, baiklah. Selamat tinggal," ujar Sakura lagi dengan canggung karena tak dapat respon apapun dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak lembut rambut Sakura. "Sasuke!" kesal Sakura ketika rambutnya sukses kusut yang disebabkan oleh tangan jahil Sasuke.

"Yang benar itu sampai jumpa, Sakura. Bukannya selamat tinggal," koreksi Sasuke atas perkataan Sakura.

_Tidak Sasuke! Selamat tinggal! Ini memang hari terakhir kita bertemu._ batin Sakura miris. Berteriak penuh kepiluan.

"Yah, apapun lah itu. Sana, sana!" ujar Sakura lalu berlari kearah pintu rumahnya dan menjulurkan lidah kearah Sasuke mencoba menutupi lukanya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Oh iya!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Sasuke_-kun_!" panggil Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras membuat Sasuke menghentikan kembali mobilnya lalu menoleh kearah Sakura.

"_Good night!_ Hati-hati, dan emm…" Sakura memotong perkataannya sejenak sambil menggigit bibirnya pelang. "_Aishiteru!_" ujar Sakura lagi dengan lantang.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan wajah yang merah bak sambal diberi cabai berpuluh-puluh kilo.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Wajahnya memang hanya tersipu sedikit. Namun, hatinya bergemuruh dengan amat dahsyat.

Jantungnya berdetak seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Dan darahnya berdesir dengan kecepatan penuh sehingga dia pusing dan perutnya bergejolak dengan hebatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, tidak! Dia menyengir, hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga kini. Entah karena apa.

Dan Sasuke pun akhirnya pulang dengan dipenuhi oleh senandungan kecil dari mulutnya selama berada di perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

4110 words without disclaimer

* * *

**plis baca AN-nya**

Huaaaaa, maaf atas keterlambatan daku iniiiii! mungkin kalian udah pada cape hati ya nunggu aku dan psati kalian bosen sama permintaan maaf aku beserta alesan-alesannya kan?

Tapi serius dehhh, maaf bangett T^T aku minggu kemaren UTS dan lagi, aku sekarang tugasnya numpuuuuuuuuk banget! jadi aku tuh harus curi-curi waktu buat ngerjain fic ini, apalagi kompie ku ini bukan cuman aku doing yang pake, jadi harus bergilir, maaf yaaa maaf juga karena gabisa nepatin janji update cepet, karena juju raja, aku gatau klo tugasku bisa langsung numpuk dalam 2hari -_- emg gurunya yang nyebelin deeeeh (

tapi serius, kali ttp mau nunggu kan? tetep mau ngikutin fic ini kan sampe akhir? ini beresnya paling jauh ampe chap 12 kooo, yaaa? mau yaaa? jangan marah yaa? aku bener-bener berharaaaaap banget sama kalian. Tolong yaa ngertiin. maaf jga ceritanya **monoton**. Aku sadar

Belom lagi aku sedih karena reviewers ku yang dulu pada ilang. Bukannya aku gimana, aku seneng reviewers aku nambah, tapi ttp aja, aku gamungkin bisa nerusin cerita ini klo dulu gaada mereka para reviewers aku yang ninggiin semangat aku dari awal.

Yak, back to cerita (?) gmana? hayoooo, siapa yang bolor baca ini? puanjang looooh xDD

aku sengajain buat nebus segala dosa aku ke kalian x3 #plakk eh tapi, feelnya ngena ga sih? -_- *pesimis

* * *

okeee, wktunya bales review non login~

**poetrie-chan :** hei juga poetrie-chan~ mungkin pertanyaan kmu bakal kejawab di chap selanjutnya, jaid ikutin terus yaaa :3 anyway, chap ini gmana nih? :D

**Ucucubi :** ini update, gmana? hehehe

**SasuSaku's Addicted :** nafas? ayo aku anter ke kola mayo #plakk xD ini update loh, review dooong ;;)

**aori :** ini udh update, lama yaa? u,u mksih sarannya :D nnti aku pertimbangin deh saran kaka #wuahaha review lgi tapi yah? #kicked xD

**Mikyo :** iya kesian, sasu siiih -_- iyaa, ini Sasu mulai err yah gitu lah xD iya iya, liat chap besok yaa? review lgi doms :D

**miyank :** kangen deh #hug maaf gabisa nepatin janji up kilat chap besok bakal kebongkar kooooo, baca terus yaaaa ;;) gmana nih chap ini? :

**Love You :** udh update nih :D love you too ;;) klo cinta aku, review lgi dong #diinjek

**Mikyo :** iyaaa, ini juga full SasuSaku lgi kooo :3 mksih #hugkiss review lgi un?

**Guest :** ini gmana nih yang ini? : iya iya, liat chap besok yaaa :3 review lgi dong?

**sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE :** ini full SasuSaku lgi loooh, gmana gmanaaaa? *o* iya iyaaa, ini udh panjang banget looooh, ya kan? :D

**Guest :** thanks :3 jangan bebawa masalah prbadi napeh? Ini nisa kan? haha :D sasusaku to twit telus, ga kayak mu yang putus sama pian wleee :p bhaha xDD

**Shin Ji Hyun :** mksiiiiiih :D ini udh up, review lgi yuk xD

**aya-chan :** aku jugaaa #plakk iyaaa T^T iyaaa, ini udah update. Gaakan dicoun! aku janji :3 review lgi tapi yaaa?

**guest :** mksih, ini udah aku panjangin ;;) gmana gmana? *o*

**iez ashiya :** oh yaaa? thanks :D ini udh update, gmana menurut kmu? :3

* * *

Thank's buat you guys yang udah nyempetin wktu buat review fic yang ancur ini~ aku harap masih ada yang mau review lgi yaaa. Yang login nnti aku jawab di PM, oke? :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

xD


	10. Menyakitkan

**Who is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo's dll (hanya kalian yang dapat menilai)**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' _Slight_ : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para _fans_ Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke kini telah rapi dengan seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Padahal ini baru saja pukul 06.00 dan sekolah masuk pukul 07.25 jadi untuk apa dia bersusah-susah jam segini sudah bersiap pergi? Bahkan wali kelasnya saja selalu telat 30menit kedatangannya.

Sasuke merasa dia sangat bersemangat hari ini. Entah mengapa, Ia ingin segera berangkat dan menjemput Sakura. Bertemu dengan gadis permen kapas itu.

Segera Sasuke ambil tas berwarna hitamnya lalu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

Disana hanya ada ayah dan ibunya saja mengingat Itachi biasanya akan turun pada pukul 06.30 karena kampusnya yang masuk sama siangnya seperti sekolah Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Mikoto Uchiha. "Tumben kau sudah siap jam segini, ada apa?" tanyanya pada anak bungsunya yang kini telah duduk di depan meja makan bersebelahan dengan Fugaku.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu.

Mereka memulai ritual sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa ada salah seorang pun yang bicara.

Sasuke menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya lalu menenggak air putih yang telah Mikoto siapkan untuknya.

"Aku berangkat." pamitnya lalu segera berbalik kearah pintu utama.

Fugaku hanya mengagguk sementara Mikoto tersenyum dan berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan Sasu!"

Tak menanggapi ucapan ibunya yang memang tidak terlalu perlu untuk ditanggapi, Sasuke segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat dengan mobil _ferarri_-nya ke arah rumah Sakura yang berlawanan arah dengan arah ke sekolah.

Melesat dengan kecepatan sedang agar dapat menikmati pemandangan pagi hari yang terlihat segar.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari keberangkatan Sakura. Mereka-keluarga Haruno-memang memilih memakai jam keberangkatan siang, sehingga pagi ini meraka masih dalam acara membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

Melenceng dari yang seharusnya terjadi, kedua keluarga yakni Haruno dan Uzumaki telah sepakat akan melakukan perjodohan pertunangan Sakura dan Sasori secepat mungkin.

Dan ketika itu telah selesai, mereka sepakat akan membiarkan Sakura dan Sasori tinggal sendiri agar lebih mandiri dengan tempat yang akan mereka putuskan sendiri nantinya.

Sakura kini memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana jeans ngetat melapisi kaki rampingnya.

Dia sedang mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang banjir oleh keringat karena ikut membantu memindahkan barang yang telah di _pack_ ke dalam mobil dengan telapak tangannya.

Keluarga Haruno kini telah kembali masuk kerumah yang sebentar lagi akan mereka tinggal itu guna mendinginkan diri dengan cara duduk-duduk di lantainya dengan di temani minumannya masing-masing.

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar deru mesin motor di pekarangan rumahnya dan terlonjak kaget saat melihat mobil _ferarri_ hitam Sasuke yang telah terparkir dengan rapi di depan rumahnya.

_Sasuke-kun?_ pikirnya.

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir, ada angin apa jam segini Sasuke telah menjemputnya? Padahalkan biasanya dia menjemput sekitar jam tujuh, sementara sekarang baru jam enam lewat.

"Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaran.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, bodoh," ketus Sasuke. Walau begitu, Sasuke tak terlihat sebal, marah, atau ekspresi apa pun lah itu yang biasanya selalu Ia perlihatkan saat bersama Sakura walau hanya sesaat.

"Sepagi ini?" sahut Sakura lagi yang hanya di jawab gumaman singkat Sasuke.

"_Gomen_ Sasuke_-kun_, sepertinya aku hari ini tak bisa berangkat bersamamu **lagi**." ucap Sakura yang entah disadari Sasuke atau tidak, tapi Sakura menekan kata terakhir dari kalimat yang Ia ucapkan tadi.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke.

"Aku…" Sakura menunda ucapannya, "Aku akan berangkat lebih siang hari ini, hehe. _Gomen_," dusta Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Kau…berangkat sendiri tak apa kan Sasuke-_kun_?" lanjut Sakura yang merasa tak enak pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Entah mengapa ada rasa kecewa ketika mengetahui Ia tak akan berangkat bersama Sakura.

Begitupun Sakura yang merasa kecewa atas respon Sasuke yang kelewat datar itu.

_Heh, apa yang aku harapkan? Melihat dia kecewa karena kami tak akan berangkat bersama? Bodoh! Sasuke pasti malah lebih senang karena tak bersamaku, bodoh! Sakura bodoh! -inner_ Sakura berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya yang lebar membuat Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Ini," kata Sakura setelah menemukan benda itu di kantung celananya.

"Hina_-chan_ sangat menyukai _festival_ seperti ini, ajak dia ke situ ya! Dia pasti senang!" celetuk Sakura riang.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat melihat antusiasme Sakura yang dapat dikatakan berlebihan itu. Walau begitu, Sasuke tetap menerima pemberian Sakura yang berupa amplop yang katanya berisi tiket masuk _festival _itu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk menarik nafas dahulu sebelum berkata, "Berarti…umm," digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras. "Kita sudah putus ya? Hehehehe," Sakura segera nyengir lebar setelah mengatakan itu.

"Eh, kalau begini ceritanya sih, berarti dari awal pun kita memang bukan sepasang kekasih yah? Kau tak pernah berniat berpacaran denganku dan aku sampai hari ini belum menerima **ajakan **berpacaran darimu kan? Hahaha," Sakura tertawa dengan nada terpaksa yang amat-sangat-kental.

Clak

Eh?

Sakura meraba pipinya yang terasa basah. Itu…air mata?

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tangannya mengepal erat.

"A-aku ini kenapa sih," ucap Sakura. "Aduh mataku kelilipan Sasuke_-kun_! hehehe," kilah Sakura cepat sebelum Sasuke dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Sakura aku-"

"Baiklah Sasuke_-kun_!" potong Sakura, terlalu takut mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke. "_Ganbatte, ne_? _Sayonara_!" ujar Sakura dengan nada pura-pura manjanya.

Tangan kanan Sakura melambai kearah Sasuke sementara lidahnya terjulur. Sungguh imut.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Hah, perjalanan tanpa Sakura. Sangat tenang.

Tidak! Lebih tepatnya sangat sepi. Terlalu sepi sehingga perjalanan ini terasa begitu lama dan membosankan.

Cih!

Mengingat tentang Sakura, sungguh, Sasuke tak dapat berhenti memikirkan perkataan Sakura tadi.

Putus? Demi apa pun! Sasuke merasa ada yang meremas dadanya sekarang ini. Sungguh membuatnya merasa sesak.

Mengapa rasanya Sasuke tidak rela atas pernyataan Sakura itu? Mengapa rasanya ada benda tajam yang menusuk jantungnya saat berpikir bahwa dia kini bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi bagi Sakura?

Padahal ini baru berjalan beberapa hari, tak mencapai seminggu. Dan bahkan sebelumnya Sasuke sangat membenci Sakura. Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa gadis itu terlalu menarik? Mengapa dia terlalu istimewa dari gadis lain di sekitarnya? Padahal dia sama menyebalkannya dengan _fans girl_-nya yang lain.

Apa yang salah disini?

Sasuke tak habis pikir, Sakura menyukainya bukan? Lalu untuk apa dia repot-repot membantu hubangannya dengan Hinata dan malah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke walau secara tak langsung?

Bukan kah, jika Sakura benar-benar menyukai dirinya, dia tak akan mengalah pada siapapun? Bahkan harusnya Ia senang bisa berada di sebelah Sasuke dan berusaha membuat Sasuke berpindah hati padanya, bukan malah mendukung Sasuke seperti ini bukan?

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat ada satu kemungkinan yang tak sengaja terlintas dari pikirannya. Kemungkinan yang membuat dia bersumpah tak akan tinggal diam jika itu benar terjadi. Bahwa…

Sakura telah berhenti menyukainya dan menyukai lelaki lain?

Sasuke mencoba menyangkal pemikirannya yang Ia sebut konyol itu.

Namun…mungkinkah?

Mungkinkah Sakura sudah terlalu lelah mengharapkan Sasuke?

Sudah terlalu sakit atas semua sikap dan perbuatan Sasuke?

Bahkan…sudah terlalu bosan untuk sekedar mengagumi Sasuke?

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Dia perlu bicaar dengan Sakura. Dan dapat dipastikan mulai dari jam pelajaran pertama, Sasuke akan membawa Sakua membolos pelajaran. Mungkin seharian.

Yah, lakukanlah niatanmu itu Sasuke, itu pun jika kau dapat bertemu Sakura di sekolah.

Bahkan aku tak yakin bahwa hari ini kau masih dapat mendapati dirinya di kota yang kau tempati sekarang ini.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sakura memangku kepalanya yang kini sedang menoleh ke arah kaca jendela mobil yang kini sedang ditumpanginya. Matanya telah tenggelam oleh keindahan dari setiap jalanan yang di lalui oleh mobil sedan putih milik ayahnya itu.

Memang, Sakura merasa sedih harus meninggalkan Konoha yang telah menjadi rumahnya sejak kecil, apalagi tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia akan pindah kecuali keluarga dan beberapa teman terdekatnya.

Ah! Jangan lupa, Naruto tentu saja tahu.

Walau begitu, hatinya merasa lega. Semua perasaannya kini telah tersampaikan kepada Sasuke oleh secarik kertas. Secarik kertas yang sengaja Ia selipkan di amplop berisi tiket festival yang tadi pagi Ia berikan pada Sasuke.

Mata Sakura menerawang.

Bagaimana sikap Sasuke nanti ketika tahu bahwa dia kini telah pergi dari Konoha? Dia sudah tak akan pernah bertemu ataupun sekedar berkomikasi sekalipun.

Bolehkah Sakura sedikit berharap bahwa Sasuke akan merasa kehilangan dirinya? Merindukan dirinya walau hanya sedikit, hanya sekilas?

Saskura benar-benar berharap kebahagiaa Sasuke tanpanya nanti. Sakura merasa sudah melakukan segala yang Ia bisa pada Sasuke, walau mungkin tak akan sepenuhnya berhasil, namun setidaknya dengan begitu tak akan ada penyesalan dalam hati Sakura nantinya.

Sakura pergi dari kota ini. Dan Sakura berharap, bukan hanya dia yang pergi dari kota ini, tapi juga hatinya.

Disana, di tempat tujuannya kini. Sakura berharap bisa menjalani hidup barunya.

Hidup baru tanpa ada bayang-bayang dari Sasuke. Tanpa harus merasakan sakit hati karena harapan yang tak mungkin Ia capai namun tetap menyenangkan.

Haaaah, pasti akan terasa sangat damai.

Sakura tersenyum, tersenyum lega namun miris dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia tak tahu, dan tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan menantinya di masa depan. Di waktu nanti mendatang.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke menggeram kesal karena tak mendapati gadis merah muda yang seharusnya sekarang ini dia telah duduk dengan manis di sebelah Sasuke. Dimana gadis itu?

Bahkan ketika jam pelajaran pertama telah selesai, dia belum juga memperlihatkan ujung hidungnya.

Sasuke merasakan firasat yang tak enak dan tentu saja dia singkirkan jauh-jauh. Haaaah, dasar pembohong! Apanya yang akan menyusul? Memang gadis yang menyebalkan!

Sasuke memaki Sakura dalam hatinya, ya, untuk apa dia khawatir? Sudah jelas disini Sakuranya lah yang berbohong kan?

Sasuke akhirnya memfokuskan pikirannya pada pelajaran, masa bodoh dengan Sakura!

Ya, harusnya seperti itu.

Tapi…mengapa bayangan Sakura tak mau menghilang dari pikirannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat telah dimulai, murid-murid saling berdesakan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

Namun tak begitu dengan Sasuke, dia hanya duduk di bangkunya dan menunggu hingga kelas ini kosong, atau setidaknya lenggang agar dapat Ia lewati tanpa harus terdorong dan didorong oleh orang lain.

Tentang _fans girl_ Sasuke, mungkin kalian tak akan dapat cerita mereka untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Karena perlakuan Karin dan kawan-kawan lusa kemarin pada Sakura, tentu saja Sasori tak tinggal diam dan melakukan suatu yang agak berlebihan sebenarnya.

Sesuatu yang membuat para _fans_ Sasuke terlalu ngeri untuk menentangnya. Dan sepertinya itu cukup menjadi rahasia Sasori dan para _fans_ Sasuke saja, _ne_?

Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Sakura, awalnya dia hanya mengirim pesan, namun tidak terkirim. Sasuke mencoba menelpon Sakura dan ternyata nomornya tidak aktif.

Ada apa sih dengan gadis itu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi?

_Ugh!_

Dadanya kembali terasa sakit.

Cih!  
Apa dengan mengingat gadis itu Sasuke jadi mendapatkan penyakit jantung? Sungguh gadis yang menyebalkan dan merepotkan!

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya menunduk saat merasakan ada orang yang lewat dihadapannya.

Hinata dan Ino.

Mengapa mereka terlihat sedih? Bahkan mata mereka berdua sembab.

Tanpa diduga, Ino menoleh pada Sasuke lalu mendeliknya. Kentara sekali dari pancaran matanya bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke, bahkan mungkin…benci? Tapi kenapa? Apa salahnya?

_Tunggu!_  
Bukankah Hinata dan Ino itu merupakan sahabat Sakura? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu? Dan…apa itu karenanya? Lagi?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke ingin mengetahui mengapa Hinata menangis bukan karena untuk sekedar sok perhatian. Dan itu semua karena Sakura.

Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke merasakan kekhawatiran untuk orang selain keluarganya. Bahkan pada keluarganya pun dia tak pernah separah ini.

Walau tak ada perubahan dalam ekspresi Sasuke, namun firasat Sasuke kini makin terasa buruk, bahkan kini dia sudah tak dapat membendungnya lagi.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke diam, dia merenung.

Kini, dia hanya seorang diri. Di kelasnya hanya terdengar suara-suara yang terdengar dari koridor luar dan juga detakan jarum jam yang selalu berdenting setiap detik.

Sasuke…merasa ada yang janggal. Sesuatu yang kurang.

Mungkin, karena ini pertama kalinya dia merenung sendirian di kelasnya.

Pertama kalinya dia benar-benar sendiri.

Karena apa? Dia pernah, sebelumnya dalam pertama kalinya dia merenung di kelas, namun ada Sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura yang seaakan mengerti keaadan, memilih bungkam dam memfokuskan pikirannya pada _novel_ baru yang Ia beli dari uang Sasuke di hari sebelumnya.

_Yap_!

Hal yang pertama, selalu berkesan bagi setiap orang bukan?

Hal pertama, rasa pertama, pengalaman pertama.

Bahkan dalam hal sepele sekalipun.

Ku harap kalian mengerti apa maksud _author, ne_?

"_Teme_," Sasuke segera menoleh saat mendengar suara yang telah familiar di telinganya. "Kita perlu bicara."

.

.

.

Sasuk dan Naruto duduk dengan kepala yang menenggak, mencoba menonton awan yang kini berseliweran diatas kepala mereka berdua.

Tempat yang beralaskan marmer ini, seolah tak dapat mempatahkan keinginan Naruto untuk bersantai di atasnya.

Atap, selalu menjadi pilihan utama bagi kedua remaja pria ini untuk memperbincangkan suatu yang serius. Yah, walau kadang hanya untuk sekedar bersantai saja.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto dengan nada yang cukup ditekan. Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Menatap mata elang Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat didefinisikan.

Cukup untuk memberitahu Sasuke bahwa ini adalah obrolan yang serius. Apalagi dengan Naruto yang sudah memanggil namanya, bukan sebutannya.

"Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku dan Sakura-_chan_ adalah saudara. Sepupu lebih tepatnya," ucap Naruto mencoba tenang di awal pembicaraan mereka.

Walau begitu, suaranya tetap menekan untuk memastikan bahwa lawan bicaranya menyimak setiap kata yang Ia lontarkan dengan baik.

Ada sedikit perubahan dari raut wajah Sasuke walau hanya sekilas, dan tentu saja itu tak luput dari mata Naruto yang kini siap siaga. Seolah singa yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya.

"Ibuku adalah adik dari ayah Sakura," Naruto menarik napas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan ayahku memiliki kakak, yaitu ibu dari Sasori-_nii_."

Sasuke cukup cerdas untuk mengartikan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Walau Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun, namun Naruto tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu mendengarkan segala ocehannya.

"Secara teknis, Sasori-_nii_ dan Sakura-_chan_ tidak memiliki aliran darah." merasa kepalanya berat, Naruto memutuskan untuk memangku kepalanya memakai tangan kanan. "Jadi, untuk mempererat tali kekeluargaan kami, keluarga besar kami setuju untuk menjodohkan Sasori-_nii _dan Sakura-_chan_."  
Sasuke membelalak kaget tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Sasuke merasa semua ini tak dapat masuk dalam akalnya.

Mempererat tali kekeluargaan? Omong kosong!

Tidak! Sasuke tak rela, dan tak akan pernah rela!

Dan lagi, mengapa harus Sasori?

Belum sampai situ kekagetan Sasuke, dia sudah dibuat lebih gusar dengan pernyataan Naruto selanjutnya, yaitu,

"Dan Sasori-_nee_ maupun Sakura-_chan_, menerima perjodohan mereka itu."

Membuat perasaan Sasuke tak menentu.

Membuat hati Sasuke terasa pecah bak kaca rapuh.

"Sekarang. Semua keputusan di tanganmu, aku tetap akan mempertahankan Hinata. Aku bergantung pada keputusanmu untuk masalah kita ini-_ttebayo_."

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Sa-Sasuke-_k_-_kun_," suaranya yang halus, dan perkataannya yang patah-patah membuat Sasuke dengan mudah mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"_Ano_, boleh a-aku d-du-duduk di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan sehalus mungkin.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ringan.

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke merasa ini menjadi begitu asing. Saat bersama Sakura, dia pasti tak akan membiarkan keheningan melanda kebersamaan mereka. Dia pasti akan berceloteh panjang lebar, sampai seaakan menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke memang menyukai Hinata karena dia tidak rebut seperti para fans girlnya diluar sana, itulah awal ketertarikan Sasuke pada Hinata.

Namun kini, kediaman Hinata ini membuat batin Sasuke tersiksa. Tersiksa karena dengan ini, dia hanya dapat terlarut dalam rasa absurd-nya yang bahkan tak Ia mengerti.

Ini…ada apa ini?

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk membuka perbincangannya dengan Hinata.

"A-ada yang harus aku ce-cer-ritakan p-padamu," gagap Hinata. "Dan ini berhubungan dengan Saku_-chan_." ucapnya seketika menjadi tegas.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke seolah secara tak langsung bertanya.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Kau kenapa sih jidat?" tanya Ino saat melihat Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam saja._

"_E-eh?" Sakura tersentak kaget menerima tepukan pelan yang Ia terima dari Ino._

"_I-iya, Saku-chan t-ti-tidak sep-seperti biasany-nya." aku Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba tidak terbata. Walau nihil hasilnya._

"_T-tidak, ak-aku hanya-" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ino segera menyelanya. "Oh ayolah Saki, kita ini sahabat bukan? Kau bisa percaya pada kami untuk bercerita semua keluh kesahmu,"_

_Hinata memandang Sakura khawatir. Dia atau pun Ino bukannya tidak menyadari gelagat aneh dari salah satu sahabt baik mereka beberapa hari ini._

_Namun Hinata maupun Ino mencoba bersabar dan menunggu sampai Sakura sanggup bercerita kepada mereka berdua._

_Tapi, setelah mendengar pernyataan berpacarannya Sakura dan Sasuke di kelas,membuat mereka tak dapat membendung rasa penasaran mereka lagi. Apalagi dengan Sakura yang tak kunjung membuka mulut tentang masalahnya._

_Walau begitu, Hinata dan Ino yakin, semua ini dari masalah Sakura ini pasti tak akan jauh ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Sasuke diam. Tak ingin mengganggu Hinata bercerita.

"A-awalnya, Sa-Sakura-_c-chan_ tak ingin bercerita. Nam-mun dengan sedikit pa-paksaan dari aku d-dan Ino-_chan_, ak-akhirnya Saku-_chan_ m-mau bercerita." Hinata menarik nafas. "Ce-cerita kalian dari awal."

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Ternyata, Sasuke salah. Sakura memang mengetahui segalanya. Namun, bukan sejak awal seperti yang dia kira, namun karena dia menangkap basah perkelahiannya dengan Naruto saat kemarin lusa.

Dalam hidupnya, inilah kali pertama Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada orang lain.

Dia merasa menjadi pria brengsek. Pria yang bahkan tak dapat membahagiakan gadisnya. Pria yang hanya dapat membuat gadisnya bersedih dan hanya dapat menyesali segalanya setelah sang gadis pergi dari hidupnya.

Sasuke merasa sebilah belati menancap di dadanya tak kala Ia mendengar perkataan Hinata yang berucap, "M-maaf Sasuke. Saku_-chan_ me-memang memintaku u-untuk mendekatimu. Nam-namun aku mera-rasa, kau pun tak akan bahagia b-bukan bersama seseorang yang terpaksa bersamamu?"

"Kau t-tentu tahu, bahwa aku-aku mencintai Naruto_-kun_. Jadi, aku mohon maaf." wajah Hinata dirambati oleh rona kemerahan setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

Sakura.

Bagaimana gadis itu masih bisa…Argh!

Sasuke merasa kini dia sangat kacau. Dia butuh Sakura sekarang, sangat membutuhkannya.

"Wa-walau begitu, ten-tentu aku akan bersamamu j-jika kau membutuhkanku." tawarnya. "Per-mi-misi," Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi.

Mengerti bahwa Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri untuk merenung.

Sasuke menjambak rambut _dark blue_-nya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ini menjadi begitu rumit?

_Kami-sama_, demi apapun!

Sasuke mencari sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

_Gotcha!_

Ini…amplop dari Sakura.

Segera Sasuke buka amplop itu, memastikan isinya.

Ya. Sakura tak bohong dengan adanya dua tiket masuk _festival_ itu.

Namun, bukan hanya itu saja isinya.

Dalam amplop itu, berisi surat. Surat yang Sasuke yakin, Sakura langsung lah yang menulisnya.

Surat yang mampu membuat seluruh badan Sasuke bergetar hebat.

Surat yang mampu membuat Sasuke menumpahkan air matanya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Mengepalkannya dengan terlalu keras sehingga mengakibatkan buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Tidak!

Dia tak membutuhkan ini semua lagi!  
Sasuke tak membutuhkan kebersamaannya dengan Hinata!  
Persetan dengan menjadikan Hinata menjadi miliknya!  
Yang Sasuke butuhkan kini hanya Sakura.

Yang Ia inginkan kini adalah semua ini hanya mimpi di siang bolongnya.

Mimpi yang membuat semua ini tak nyata.

Mimpi yang secara otomatis membuat Sakura kembali kepelukannya. Tetap berada di sisinya.

Sasuke membutuhkan gadis itu sekarang. Dia benar-benar sedang membutuhkan **gadisnya** itu. Pujaan hatinya. Dan-

-cinta pertamanya.

* * *

**TBC**

_dengan gajenya._

* * *

**A/N**

Yak, ini udah jam 9 malem. Besok hari senin dan aku harus sekolah. Demi janji, aku harus dimarahin mamah karena jam segini masih di depan kompie xD

gimana chap ini? menarik ga? feelnya kerasa ga?

gabisa banyak berkoar, yang pasti sih saya tahu ini gaje -,-

and sorry, bales review loginnya besok aja ya? klo non login, chap depan gapapa kan? sorry

**review** please?

0411201221:05

Jian Jiun


	11. Bagaimana?

**Who is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo's dll (hanya kalian yang dapat menilai)**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' **_**Slight**_** : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para _fans_ Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dari cahaya di sekelilingnya yang kini mencoba untuk menembus kornea matanya.

Dia kini telah sampai di Suna, kota gurun pasir yang tak pernah turun hujan ini begitu terasa menyengat panasnya di kulit mulus Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya Konoha tentu tidak akan dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri di kota barunya ini. Yah, walau kota ini hanya untuk sementara baginya, namun tetap saja kan?

"Ayo Saku," suara selembut beludru yang berasal dari bibir ibu Sakura pun akhirnya menghancurkan khayalan Sakura dan digantikan oleh menyiapkan barang bawaannya untuk di angkut ke taksi.

Tidak seperti saat di luar tadi, Sakura kini merasakan hawa sejuk ketika berada di dalam taksi, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan _AC _di sini yang menyala _-_10 yang mampu membuat Sakura bukan merasakan sejuk lagi, tetapi kedinginan.

"Hai," sapa sang supir taksi pada Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, dan dia terlonjak kaget saat melihat seorang manusia yang kini sedang duduk dengan kepala yang Ia tolehkan kearah Sakura. "Sasori_-senpai_?"  
"Oh ayolah Sakura, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku '_senpai_'? Kita tidak sedang berada di sekolah," tegur Sasori dengan nada bosannya yang tentu terdengar dibuat-buat.

"_Un, gomen_ Sasori-_nii,_" ucap Sakura rada canggung. "_Ne_, begitukah panggilanmu kepada sang calon suamimu ini Saku?" goda Sasori dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

"Sasori-_nii_~" rengek Sakura sebal sambil memukul pelan bahu tegap Sasori. Sementara itu Sasori hanya dapat terkekeh geli saat mendapati semburat merah tipis di wajah Sakura.

Akhirnya, perjalanan mereka di lewati dengan canda tawa yang tentu saja di provokasikan oleh Sasori dengan _acting_ lucunya menurut Sakura namun sebenarnya bodoh itu.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat kearah kelasnya. Dia harus menemui Naruto. Harus.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas, mencoba menemukan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang seperti durian itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Tak ada tanda-tanda ada keberadaan Naruto di sana. Oh, dimanakah si bodoh itu sekarang? Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Di carinya Naruto hampir keseluruh penjuru sekolah, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Naruto itu setan atau apa sih? Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang begini?

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sasuke dengan bodohnya memasukan tangannya pada saku celana dan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang kita sebut saja dengan kata _handphone_.

Segera Sasuke cari di kontak atas nama _Dobe_, setelah nomornya tertera di layar _handphone_ kesayangannya itu, segera Sasuke tekan tombol dengan gambar telpon berwarna hijau dan segera mendekatkan _speaker_ handphonenya itu pada telinga.

Oh Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius, mengapa tak dari awal kau melakukan hal itu agar tak perlu bersusah payah dengan membuat kakimu pegal untuk berkeliling hampir seluruh sekolah demi menemui satu orang yang sepertinya hari ini menjadi lebih pintar darimu itu, heh?

Terdengar suara _baritone_ dari _handphone_ Sasuke setelah sebelumnya terdengar nada tunggu yang menurut Sasuke begitu menyebalkan.

"Yo, _Teme_?" ucap Naruto di sebrang sana. "Kutunggu kau di atap sekolah." kata Sasuke dan langsung memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu sahutan dari teman bicaranya itu.

Segera Sasuke berjalan menuju atap sekolah dengan gaya _cool-_nya seperti biasa. Walau begitu, ada kesan seakan dia sedang terburu-buru jika kita melihat kedalam bola mata sekelam malamnya itu.

Hei, sudah tidak sabar ya Sasuke?

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada _handphone_-nya yang kini telah kembali tenggelam pada saku celana hitam Sasuke bersama pergelangan tangan Sasuke sendiri.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Naruto berjalan masuk melalui satu-satunya pintu di tempat itu.

Dapat Ia lihat seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat Ia kenal sedang duduk di beton dengan kepala mendongak ke atas seolah menantang sang angin untuk mengacak rambutnya.

Matanya menatap sayu kepada awan putih yang berarak dan jalan dengan tenangnya mengikuti arah angin.

Kedua tangannya, Naruto taruh di belakang kepala, bersikap santai seperti biasa. "Yo_, teme_," sapanya, mengagetkan sang lawan bicara.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempatnya setelah mengetahui orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi ternyata telah datang. "Naruto."  
Tentu dengan cara bicara Sasuke, Naruto sudah mengetahui akan ada pembicaraan serius di antara mereka.

"Sakura," Sasuke menarik nafas. "Sakura… dimana Sakura?"

"Aa," Naruto agaknya canggung juga, entah kenapa, ada aura berbeda disini. "Sakura berada di Su-"

"Aku tahu Sakura di Suna. Tapi, alamat, Naruto!" potong Sasuke cepat, seolah dia sedang di kejar setan sekarang ini. Dia terlihat kacau di mata Naruto, pandangannya sedikit kurang fokus.

"Oh, _e-eto_," Naruto segera mengambil _ponsel-_nya dan mengetik sesuatu yang Sasuke tak tahu apa itu. "Nah, aku telah mengirimkannya pada nomormu."

Sasuke segera mengambil _handphone-_nya yang kini sedang bergetar dan membuka pesan barunya yang tentu tak lain pasti dari Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, berniat untuk pergi. "Ah Sasuke!" Sasuke kembali membalikan badannya kembali saat mendengar suara cempreng Naruto menyeruakan namanya.

"Jadi… kau memilih Sakura-_chan_, eh?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya, walau tak terlalu kentara, namun terdengar nada kelegaan di sana.

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Sasuke, dia hanya kembali memandang awan dengan kedua tangan yang Ia masukan ke saku celana.

Merasa Sasuke tak akan memberi jawaban, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Baik , baik~ Aku mengerti kok, lebih baik kau cepatlah. Kau tentu tak mau ketinggalan pesawat, kan?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bersemangatnya.

Ada raut kebingungan di wajah Sasuke. Pesawat? Dari kapan dari Konoha ke Suna perlu memakai pesawat? Naruto sedang bergurau atau bagaimana, sih?

"Pesawat?" merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban pasti bila hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, akhirnya Sasuke menyeruakan pertanyaannya pada Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Aku lupa memberi tahumu ya Sasuke," Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke, mengurangi jarak antara keduanya.

"Sakura_-chan_ akan bertunangan besok, dan setelah pertunangan itu selesai, Sakura_-chan_ dan Sasori-_nii_ akan berangkat menuju entah kemana." jelas Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Entah kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. Keluarga kami sepakat akan mengirim Sasori-_nii_ dan Sakura-_chan_ ke luar negeri setelah acara pertunangan selesai dengan alasan agar mereka berdua dapat hidup mandiri." Naruto memotong perkataannya sebentar sekedar untuk mengambil nafas.

"Tapi, tempatnya akan Sasori_-nii_ dan Sakura_-chan_ sendiri yang memilihnya, dan mereka baru akan memilih saat nanti, yang aku pun tak tahu kapan." papar Naruto.

"Dan sepertinya kita akan tahu di acara pertunangan mereka besok," lanjutnya dengan panjang lebar tanpa berhenti mengingat Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengintrupsi kalimat panjangnya itu dan memilih mengelola setiap perkatannya dalam otak Uchiha yang pastinya sangat canggih itu.

Kalimat penutup Naruto itu membuat Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk kembali ke kelasnya sekedar untuk mengambil semua barang bawaannya dan segera pergi dari tempat yang kini Ia merasa seperti penjara ruang bawah tanah bagi dirinya.

Sasuke segera pergi tanpa berkata apapun yang sanggup membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. "Semoga berhasil, _teme_." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyuman untuk sahabatnya.

Yah, setidaknya kini Naruto lega bisa melihat sang sahabat yang dari dulu cuek dan sangat egois itu kini bisa merasakan dan mengerti arti cinta walau hanya sedikit dan perlahan.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar Sakura yang baru. Sakura sedikit menyisir rambutnya agar setidaknya dapat lebih rapi dan segera membukakan pintu kepada siapapun yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Sasori_-nii_?" Sakura membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar Sasori dapat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasori dan Sakura duduk di sofa yang memang telah di sediakan di kamar Sakura itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura membuka perbincangannya dengan Sasori.

"Aa, ini Sakura." Sasori menyodorkan sebuah kartu pada Sakura. Ah, tampaknya Sakura tahu apa itu, itu adalah kartu undangan pertunangannya dengan Sasori.

"Kau tentu tahu bukan jika hari pertunangan kita di majukan dan akan di adakan besok?" ujar Sasori. "Maka dari itu, kita harus cepat memilih kemana tempat kita akan pindah." ucapnya.

"Ah, itu! Memangnya, kalau Sasori_-nii_ sendiri memiiki berapa pilihan?" sahut Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Aku sih ingin antara ke Korea, Taiwan, atau Hongkong." celetuk Sasori sambil tersenyum girang.

"Ah!" Sakura menjentikan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Hongkong? Aku ingin sekali ke _Disney Land-_nya~" kata Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Pilihan yang bagus!" puji Sasori sambil mengacak rambut indah Sakura.

"Sasori_-nii_!" Sakura segera merapikan rambutnya yang awut-awutan.

"Jadi? Ke Hongkong, eh?" tanya Sasori memastikan setelah sebelumnya terkekeh kecil terlebihdahulu.

"Hu'um!" gumam Sakura sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Keputusan yang kini mereka buat, angan-angan yang kini mulai mereka impikan. Hey, hey, memangnya menurut kalian, apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi, eh?

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Pergi? Luar negri?

Bagaimana jika Sakura benar-benar meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika Ia sudah tak memiliki waktu bersama Sakura? Bagaimana jika Ia telah terlambat?

_Kami-sama_, tidakkah satu hari pun sudah cukup tanpa kehadiran Sakura di hari Sasuke?

Jika… jika Sakura benar-benar akan pergi darinya. Pergi jauh dari hidupnya, lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Jika biasanya saat istirahat dia tak perlu ditempat keramaian dan hanya perlu bersama Sakura di atap sekolah agar tak kesepian saat istirahat, lalu, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa dia harus kembali duduk diam di atap dengan dirinya sendiri saja nanti?

Kembali merasa kosong disaat istirahat dan hanya dapat memandangi awan dari kejauhan?

Jika biasanya selalu ada penganggu telinganya dimana pun dia berada, apa sekarang itu pun akan pergi?

Memang, Sasuke tak bodoh jika yang akan berceloteh panjang lebar di depannya bukan hanya Sakura. _Fansgirl-_nya yang lain pun pasti akan banyak yang melakukan hal itu.

Tapi… mengapa tiap Sasuke memikirkan hal itu dia menjadi marah? Kenapa dia tak bisa jika bukan Sakura?

_Kami-sama_… Sasuke rela jika pun telinganya akan copot dari kepalanya karena meleleh sebab suara cempreng Sakura itu, tapi Sasuke mohon, biarkan Sasuke dapat kembali bertemu dengan Sakura.

Berikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk Sasuke agar memperbaiki segala hal yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi begitu sulit ini.

Ah, kenapa yah semenjak dekat dengan Sakura, Sasuke menjadi lebih sering berdo'a dan memohon pada _Kami-sama_? Sementara dulu, dia berdo'a sebulan sekalipun terkadang masih diragukan.

Pikiran-pikiran di otak Sasuke kini sedang berkecamuk. Merasa resah gelisah yang sama sekali tak disukai oleh Sasuke.

Dan semua ini karena Sakura.

Tapi… mengapa Sasuke tak bisa lepas daari Sakura?

Padahal Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura selalu membawanya dalam masalah, tapi mengapa Ia malah menjadi bergantung pada Sakura?

Dia 'berpacaran' dengan Sakura pun tak lebih dari seminggu, tapi mengapa dia merasa begitu kehilangan?

Ah, ini semua benar-benar menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelasnya lalu dengan cepat menuju bangkunya. Memasukan seluruh barang bawaannya ke dalam tas hitamnya lalu segera menggendong tasnya itu dan segera beranjak dari kelas itu.

Namun, belum sempat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, Ino telah menghadangnya di depan pintu.

Ino diam di depan Sasuke, menatapnya dengan tajam namun sarat akan kebencian. Matanya terlihat berkilat marah walau mata _aquamarine_-nya itu sembab.

"Minggir." perintah Sasuke pada Ino yang menutup jalannya.

Sasuke menerobos dengan sedikit paksa untuk melewati Ino, namun dia merasakan tangannya di tahan oleh tangan seseorang yang tentu saja adalah milik Ino.

"Kau!" Ino menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajahnya.

_Plak!_

Sasuke dapat merasakan pipinya terasa perih dan segera rasa panas menjalar di pipi sebelah kirinya itu.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, seolah dalam kepalan tangannya itu terdapat berbagai macam emosi yang tak dapat Ia salurkan.

"Maaf, tapi, lelaki brengsek seperti dirimu pantas untuk mendapatkannya." dan Ino pun beranjak pergi dari sana.

Jika Ia tak ingat tentang permintaan terakhir dari gadis _pink-_nya itu, tentu Ino tak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan pada lelaki sialan seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke meraba pipinya yang kini telah sedikit memerah. Sasuke tentu tahu apa yang membawa Ino kehadapannya dan melakukan semua ini padanya.

Dia tak merasa marah atas tindakan Ino ini. Dia merasa perkataan Ino adalah benar, bahwa lelaki brengsek seperti dirinya pantas mendapatkan tamparan ini bahkan lebih.

Ya, lelaki brengsek yang egois dan tak memikirkan perasaan seorang gadis yang kini malah sangat Ia rindukan setelah gadis itu pergi dari hidupnya.

Oh ayolah, padahal Ia hanya tak bertemu Sakura baru beberapa jam saja, namun mengapa rasanya Ia tak bertemu gadis gulali itu selama berbulan-bulan?

Baiklah, jadi, dari kapan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal begitu dingin ini dapat menjadi orang yang sangat _melankolis_ begini _Kami-sama_?

_Ne_, apakah ini ada hubungannya karena akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berdekatan dengan Sakura yang memang memiliki _syndrome melankolis_ jadi dia pun tertular? Aa, bisa jadi bukan?

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Sasuke segera pergi dari sekolahnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju arah rumahnya.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke segera berangkat menuju tempat perjanjiannya setelah membawa barang-barang yang dirasanya penting.

Setelah berganti baju, makan, dan menelpon orang suruhannya untuk menyiapkan _helicopter_, kini Sasuke sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat perjanjiannya.

Sasuke segeran tancap gas dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang terlalu cepat untuk ukuran motor besar, karena jika sampai _focus_-nya pada jalanan hilang, maka tamat lah riwayatnya.

Sasuke berkali-kali menyalip kendaraan lain tanpa adanya rasa takut, pikirannya terasa kosong, dia hanya mengikuti keinginan hatinya yang sudah sangat tak sabar dan meraung-raung untuk ingin segera bertemu Sakura.

Sasuke tak jarang membuat keributan dengan cara hampir menabrak orang yang menyebrang dan hampir bertabrakan dengan kendaraan lain atau hanya sekedar mengklakson dan di klakson.

Sasuke turun dari motornya dan segera melepas _helm_ yang menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Dapat Ia lihat lelaki bertubuh gempal yang kini berjalan dengan agak tergesa kearahnya.

"Sasuke_-sama_," ucapnya sambil ber-_ojigi_.

"Hn, apa semua sudah siap, Akatsuchi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, semuanya sudah saya selsaikan, Sasuke-_sama_." jawab orang yang di panggil Sasuke dengan nama Akatsuchi itu dengan sopan.

"Aa, kalau begitu, aku brangkat." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil tas yang berisi barang bawaan yang tadi telah Ia pilah. "Bawa ini kembali kerumah." suruh Sasuke sambil menunjuk motornya dam memberikan kuncinya pada Akatsuchi.

"_Ha'i_!" patuh Akatsuchi.

Sasuke segera berjalan kearah _helicopter_-nya dan akhirnya, dimulai lah perjalanannya itu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ino menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Segera Ia buka pintu atap itu dan Ia tutup kembali.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru atap, dan menemui Naruto yang kini sedang memeluk Hinata. Samar-samar dapat Ia dengar perkataan Naruto yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk Hinata.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi ini kan akan segera berakhir. Tenang ya Hinata-_chan_," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Ehem!" Ino berpura-pura terbatuk.

"Eh, Ino-_chan_!" sapa Naruto sembari nyengir lebar. Tangannya melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, namun tetap merangkulnya.

Hinata menuduk dalam dengan wajah yang telah berubah sewarna kepiting rebus.

Ino melirik ke belakang Naruto dan Hinata, dan dapat Ia lihat pemuda berambut nanas yang kini sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Oh, jadi Shikamaru sudah ada di sini. Lalu, Gaara dan Neji ada dimana?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Aa, Neji dan Gaara tadi pergi untuk memastikan tak ada perubahan rencana lagi." jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Setelah Naruto berbicara seperti itu, pintu atap kembali terbuka dan menampakkan wajah kedua orang yang tadi baru saja dibicarakan.

"Hei!" sapa Ino. "Bagaimana?" tanya Ino lagi tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Sesuai rencana." sahut Gaara singkat.

"Aa," Ino mengangguk. "Eh! Tahu dari mana kau?" Ino mengkerutkan dahinya.

Bukankah harusnya Naruto yang mencari tahu, mengingat Naruto lah yang bersaudara dengan Sasori, tapi, mengapa malah Gaara yang mencari tahu?

"_Kaa-san_," jawab Gaara lagi.

"Hah?" apa hubungannya masalah ini dengan ibunya Gaara? Ah, ini membingungkan.

"Err, begini Ino-_chan_," seolah mengereti apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Ino, Naruto ber-_inisiatif_ untuk menjelaskannya pada Ino.

"Jadi, nenekku, Chiyo-_baasan_ memiliki tiga anak. Dua wanita dan satu pria." jelas Naruto. "Yang lelaki adalah ayah Sakura dan yang wanita adalah ibuku dan-"

"Ibuku." potong Gaara.

"Nah," Naruto menunjuk Gaara sambil nyengir, seolah membenarkan apa yang baru saja Gaara katakan.

Ino cengo.

"Hei, jangan bercanda!" Ino masih tak dapat percaya.

Mana mungkin Ino tak mengetahui semua ini sementara dia merupakan miss gossip di sekolah?

"L-lagi pula, warna rambut ibunya Gaara kan tidak berwarna merah." Ino masih mencoba menepis semua perkataan Naruto dan Gaara itu, sungguh, egonya sebagai _miss gossip_ masih tak mau menerima fakta bahwa Ia telah tertinggal berita.

Perkataan Ino mampu untuk membuat sudut perempatan mampir di dahi Gaara.

"Warna rambut _Kaa-san_ mengikuti Chiyo-_baasan_, apa ada masalah?" ujar Gaara dengan aura gelapnya.

Merasa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi tidak enak, Hinata segera angkat bicara. "S-sudah lah Ino-_chan_,"

Hinata tentu tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipermasalahkan oleh Ino, dia sudah mengenal Ino sejak lama, ingat?

"Iya, lagipula ini memang tak menyebar karena kita semua kan berbeda _marga_. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak yang tak tahu, aku saja baru tahu seminggu yang lalu kok." dukung Naruto ikut-ikutan dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Heh, tak tahukah kau Naruto, bahwa perkataanmu itu sanggup membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya menepuk dahi dan mengetahui bagaimana bodohnya dirimu? Bahkan Hinata sekalipun.

Ino pun hanya diam walau wajahnya masih menggambarkan kekesalan.

"Lalu, apa Sasori sudah dihubungi?" tanya Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Sudah," Naruto dan Hinata berbalik ke belakang karena mendengar suara orang bicara di belakangnya.

"Hey, kau tak tidur?" Ino berjalan kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menguap lalu mengendikkan bahu singkat.

Neji menyeringai jenaka sebelum berkata, "Yak, waktunya menjalankan _step two_."

Naruto nyengir lebar dan Hinata tersenyum lega.

Shikamaru menguap bosan dan Ino tersenyum senang.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi, "Kau kenapa?"

Gaara menunjuk kearah jari tengah Ino yang terluka kecil.

"Oh ini," Ino mengangkat tangannya. "Aku tadi terluka saat 'memberi semangat' pada seseorang tadi di depan kelas." katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Senyum manis yang menakutkan sebenarnya.

"Yasudahlah, ayo!" Naruto dengan semangat bergegas pergi dari atap dengan air muka girang dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya keadaan sekeliling yang terasa sepi.

_Pada dimana ya?_pikirnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju tangga dan menapaki tangga itu, berniat untuk turun ke bawah.

Sakura duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah dan mulai menyalakan _television_ 20_inci_ yang ada di sana.

Ah, tak ada yang menarik. Sakura hanya memindah-mindahkan saluran _TV_-nya tanpa ada yang Ia nikmati satu pun.

Merasa bosan, apalagi tak ada siapa pun dirumah ini.

Sasori sudah jelas sedang pergi, sementara dia masih tak tahu ada dimana kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura menghela napas, tiba-tiba Ia merasa sedikit lapar. Segera Sakura bergegas kekamarnya untuk mengambil uang lalu keluar dari rumah barunya itu.

Ia berniat mencari minimarket sekedar untuk membeli beberapa cemilan.

Sakura memandang langit, ah, sudah sore. Mungkin beberapa puluh menit lagi matahari pun sudah akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sakura bergegas pergi menuju mini market yang dia ingat pernah Ia lewati saat menuju kerumahnya ini.

Mengandalkan ingatan dan sedikit _insting_-nya, Sakura berjalan dengan yakin.

.

.

.

Baiklah, mungkin memang Sakura merupakan murid yang cukup pintar di sekolahnya, apalagi dibantu dengan daya ingatnya yang dapat dikatakan tinggi itu.

Dan sebenarnya tak masalah bila Ia ingin melatih daya ingatnya itu di Konoha.

Ya, di Konoha.

Tapi Sakura, satu pelajaran yang dapat kau ambil sekarang, jangan pernah bermain-main di kota Suna yang semua bagiannya saling menyerupai satu sama lain.

Suna yang isinya ditutupi oleh pasir, begitu sama di mata Sakura sekarang. Seolah tak ada petunjuk apa pun yang menjadi pembeda antara rumah dan jalanan satu dan yang lainnya.

Hari kini telah gelap, ah, malam sudah mulai tiba ternyata. Bintang pun kini sudah mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit.

Sakura seharusnya tak menjadi orang bodoh yang terus saja berjalan sementara di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak rumah yang seolah menarinya gar dia mau mengetuk pintunya lalu bertanya jalan arah pulang.

Namun, Sakura menolak mentah-mentah pemikirannya tadi.

Dia belum begitu mengenal kota ini, dan pasti belum ada yang mengenal atau bahkan sekedar mengetahui dirinya.

Dan, kesan pertama Sakura tentang kota dan penduduk di sini tidak begitu baik.

Bukan hanya karena cuaca di sini yang amat panas saja, tetapi penduduk yang berada di sini pun menjadi masalah bagi Sakura.

Mata mereka yang semuanya berwarna merah dan berkantung, menurut Sakura seperti srigala yang siap memangsanya.

Apalagi tatapan mereka yang tajam saat Sakura melewati mereka, membuat Sakura merasa risih dan takut secara bersamaan.

Untung saja ini bukan di Konoha, jadi dia tak perlu menggigil kedinginan walah hari sudah menjadi malam penuh sekali pun.

Tapi tetap saja, Sakura takut.

Apalagi saat malam hari seperti ini, penduduk Suna selalu lebih memilih mendekam di rumah mereka masing-masing sehingga menyebabkan seluruh jalanan yang di lewati Sakura begitu sepi.

Ya, sepi. Sebelum Sakura mendengar suara orang berjalan di belakangnya namun tak dapat Ia lihat saat Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura mulai berimajinasi sendiri, wajahnya mulai kaku. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, begitu juga dengan orang di belakangnya.

Keringat dingin mulai menjalari wajah cantiknya. Dalam hatinya, Sakura hanya dapat berdo'a dengan pasrah dan mata yang terpejam rapat.

Dan saat dia merasakan suatu genggaman di bahunya, Sakura hanya dapat_-_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"  
_-_berteriak dengan suara yang tak dapat dikatakan pelan.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke mengernyit sebal sembari kedua tangannya yang Ia pakai untuk menutup telinganya yang mulai berdengung.

Sakura berbalik kearahnya lalu memukul-mukulnya dengan brutal tanpa membuka matanya.

"Pergi kau, pergi! Dasar setan bodoh! Jelek! Banci!" baiklah, kata-kata terakhir Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke kehilangan ke sabaran dan menangkap kedua tangan Sakura ke dalam genggamannya.

"Hn, sudah selsai nona?"

Suara ini…

Segera saja Sakura membuka matanya, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap di depannya itu.

"Uwaaaaaaa!" sekarang apalagi?

Sasuke sudah membuat sebuah perempatan bermain di dahinya.

Sakura kembali menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri sebagian dari wajahnya kemudian bergumam, "Baiklah _Kami-sama_, aku memang merindukannya dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi kan aku tidak mau terobsesi sepperti ini jugaaaa!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. Jadi, Sakura ingin bertemu dengannya, eh?

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya sehingga genggaman Sasuke pun terlepas. Lalu Sakura membuat pola melingkar di kedua samping kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kosongkan pikiranmu Sakura. Jangan berimajinasi terlalu tinggi," perintahnya lalu meniarik nafas. "Dan yah, dalam hitungan ke tiga, kau tak akan melihat sosoknya lagi."

Sakura berhitung dalam hati.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Sakura sedikit mengintip dari sela matanya.

"Uwaaah! Kenapa kau masih di sini juga, hantu bodoh?!" hardik Sakura kesal.

Ah~ Mungkinkah dia sudah gila?

"Cukup," Sasuke menggeram kesal lalu menarik Sakura pergi mengikutinya.

"E-eh, mau keman_-_" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh padanya dan dalam hitungan detik Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal mengenai bibirnya selama lima detik.

"Diamlah," gumam Sasuke dengan kalem lalu kembali berbalik dan menyeret Sakura bersamanya.

_Blush_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Hahaha, gmana? Aku sama chap ini gatau kenapa bingung sendiri ^^'a chap besok bakal ada adegan SasuSaku-nya, ditunggu ya? :D

Masalah kenapa aku telat nge-up itu ada masalah pribadi, jadi maaaaaf banget #sujud *ditendang xD

well, aku ngarep kalian ngasih tahu perasaan kalian di kotak ripiu dibawah itu ya :p

* * *

wktunya bales review non login dari chap 9~

* * *

**Chintya hatake-chan males login ;** Aa, ini pas chap 9 yaa :D chap 11 juga sekarang udah up ko xD err konflik? mnurutmu ini termasuk konflik bukan yah? -,-a #authorpayah *Dor xD

* * *

**aya-chan ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 9 yaa~ ini udah up, maaf gabisa cepet T^T aa, untung ganangis beneran, nnti aku dimarahin lagi karna bikin nangis anak orang :p bhahah, bcanda yaa x3 mnurutmu chap ini gmana? :D

* * *

**kyuhyun cho ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 9 yaa~ iya, disini Sakura udah nyampe lagi xD gmna? :3

* * *

**iez ashiya ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 9 ya~ eh? Sankyu~ iya nih, tapi disni mereka udah ketemu lagi kan? :p hahaha :D masih sedih kah? ^^

* * *

**Mikyo ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 9 ya~ iya dong full :3 iya nih jadi, Sasu gapentes di kesianin ah #kicked xD maaf ya, chap 11 skrg ini gaada nyesek-nyeseknya kan? x_x

* * *

**Fishy ELF ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 9 ya~ oh iya dooong SasuSaku gituuu~ xD ah, chap 11 ini maaf yaa jadi mendekin lagi? T^T

* * *

**hellbeck ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 9 ya~ aa, smoga ga kelamaan yaa aku, apalagi yang chap 11 ini~ daaaan, mksih yaa udah nunggu :3 menurutmu, gimana chap ini? :D

* * *

**Sakusasu 4ever ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 9 ya~ aduh kesindir deh, aku kan up-nya ngaret mulu :p bhahaha :D aa, Sasu nyeselnya dikit aja yaa? Gatega ah#alesan xD tapi, chap 11 ini nyesek ga sih? :/

* * *

**hanaetara ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 9 ya~ hahhaha yaiya romantic, genrenya kn emang romance :p #plak xD Masalah itu, chap 11 ini feelnya kerasa ga sih? masalahnya aku gaterlalu bisa nyiksa Sasu niiih, knapa yak? -,- ah~ maaf deh aku up-nya lelet mulu, ampun yah? bener deh, gaenak banget sama kmu T^T iya dimaafin, asal review lgi dooong :p wkwk xD

* * *

**yukino sakura ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 10 ya~ ah, mksih~ ^^ ini udah up lagi loooh, baca yaa, hehehe :3

* * *

**aya-chan ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 10 ya~ oh, hai kamu~ :D k-kurang p-p-panjaaaang? ;A; #tepar udahlah~ masalh up, harusnya kmu tau saya itu selalu ngaret #pundungdipojokan xD

* * *

**Fishy ELF ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 10 ya~ hey, ketemu lgi :D iyaa, dan sekarang saya bikin dia 'agak' kesiksa~ gimana? :D ah, ini udh up nih, komenin lgi yaaa :3

* * *

**Mikyo ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 10 ya~ hai hai, aku liat review kmu dan langsung diem. Aaaaaah, seneng deh feelnya dapet~ xDD t-tapi… merinding? Ini genre-nya romance ko bukan horror :p bhahaha xD

* * *

**Alisya-chan ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 10 ya~ eh? mksih banget loooh x3 wah, jangan manggil senpai, aku masih newbie dan masih banyak kesalahan ko :3 ah msaalah up kilat, maaf ya yang ada aku malah telat T^T jangan marah yaa? u,u ah! Salam kenaaaaal xD

* * *

**hanartara ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 10 ya~ #ikutanngegarukin *geplak xD chap 9 tuh panjang karena special, jadi chap selanjutnya ya kaya biasa lagi, cuman ampe 3000an wordsnya :p maaf yaaa :3 ini udah up ko~ gmana menurutmu un? oh Saso, ini udah ada kooo :p hehehe :D ganbatte mo (?)! xD

* * *

**Tralalalala ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 9 ya~ hai, jangan panggil aku senpai dooong, aku masih newbie juga kaaan xD kmu pengen jadi Saku? Samaaaaa x3 aku juga pengen banget~ Hohohoho #geplak xDD

* * *

**Tralalalalala ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 10 ya~ ah, begitukah? :o dan mengapakah bisa begitu nak? :p oh, kaya udah berpengalaman yah? padahal aku udah ngejomblo 13 tahun loooh sementara umurku sekarang 13tahun juga O.O #intinyaakubelompernahpacaran xD masalah up, yaa, tapi saya telat, gomen ne? TAT

* * *

**Itachi's First Love lol ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 10 ya~ ah, mungkin jadi 13 chap -^- hei jangan panggil aku kaka loh, aku masih 13taun soalnya TvT eh? 15? panjang sekaleh ;A; brrti nnti chap 11 ini juga kmu harus review loh :P hehehe :D aku sih pasti mempertimbangkan, tapi yang jadi kendalanya tuh ini udah nyampe comfort-nya, jadi aku takutnya ganyampe~ tapi aku usahain kooo, klo ternyata gabisa, jangan marah yaa? u,u

* * *

**SuntQ ;** ini balesan reviewmu yang chap 10 ya~ Akupun nyesek sendiri nih #plak xD eh? ukiran indah? emg kata-kataku ngena ya? :o maaf yaa, chap ini kualitasnya kayanya nurun nih T^T

* * *

Siiiiip beres! xD well, cuman satuhal lagi yang mau aku omongin~ **REVIEW PLEASE~ **#teriakpaketoa xDD


	12. Apa?

**Who is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo's dll (hanya kalian yang dapat menilai)**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' **_**Slight**_** : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para _fans_ Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini nyata.

Ini nyata.

Ini nyata?

Ini nyata! Sasuke di sini adalah nyata. Sasuke berada di depannya kini pun adalah nyata. Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya pun adal—

—hah?

Sakura segera beralih menatap tangan kirinya. Menatap, lalu memelototinya.

_Blush_.

Tentu kita tahu bahwa _blushing_ adalah respon yang pasti diberikan Sakura, bukan?

"Sas-Sasuke?" _—kun_.

Mana _suffix —kun_ nya?

Sasuke mengeratkan 'genggaman'nya pada Sakura sebelum bergumam, "Hn?"

Sasuke berusaha sabar dengan berdehem ringan karena Sakura tak segera kembali menyahutinya, belum lagi tak ada _suffix —kun_ yang diberikan Sakura diakhir namanya, membuatnya entah mengapa kesal sendiri.

Diam beberapa menit, akhirnya Sakura pun bertanya, "A-_ano_… Umm, kit—kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sakura sepertinya melupakan tentang 'genggaman tangan' itu karena banyak sekali pertanyaan yang kini sedang berputar di kepalanya.

Sasuke tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, melainkan hanya menarik Sakura lebih cepat menuju entah-kemana-itu.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, sehingga tanpa sengaja pandangannya kini telah bersiborok dengan mobil hitam metallic yang tak asing dimatanya. Mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka bagian kanan mobil itu, lalu mendorong Sakura agar masuk kedalamnya, lalu dia pun menutup pintu dan berlari menuju bagian kiri mobil yakni bagian kemudinya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu." perintah Sasuke tegas sambil memakaikan _safety belt_ tersebut pada tubuh Sakura yang ramping. Begitupun yang Sasuke lakukan terhadap tubuhnya sendiri sebelum menginjak gas.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" tanya Sakura -lagi- sambil menatap Sasuke memelas walau dengan sesekali melirik kearah jalanan. Terlihat kini bahwa Sakura merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaannya.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, aku harus pulang. Aku…aku—"

"Diamlah! Menyebalkan," potong Sasuke tegas dengan sedikit umpatan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura yang asalnya menatap Sasuke memelas kini telah menunduk dalam. Hatinya terasa dihujam beribu panah tak terlihat, membuatnya terasa pedih.

Kenapa? Padahal lelaki itu yang mendatanginya.

Lalu? Apa Sasuke mendatanginya hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia menyebalkan? Hanya untuk membuka lebih besar luka Sakura yang sudah menganga lebar?

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura sebelum kembali mengalihkan kembali fokusnya pada jalanan. "**Kita **akan pulang ke Konoha." kata Sasuke sambil memberi penekan pada salah satu kalimatnya.

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh kepada Sasuke dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget. "Hah? Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mungkin—"

"Aku tak akan pernah sudi melihatmu bersama si batu bata sialan itu." mengapa sih hari ini Sasuke rasanya senang sekali memotong perkataan Sakura?

Kini Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, air mata itu telah terlanjur terurai deras di pipinya.

Sakura akhirnya menyadari bahwa…

—bahwa Sasuke merupakan orang teregois yang pernah Ia kenal!

Tak tahukah Sasuke bahwa dirinya tengah berusaha melepaskannya? Tengah mulai mencoba merelakan dan melupakannya?

Dengan seenaknya Sasuke datang padanya, mengatainya menyebalkan, dan kini menjauhkan dirinya pada satu-satunya _alternative_ untuk menuju kebahagiannya tanpa lelaki ayam ini?

Belum cukupkah _Kami-sama_ menyiksa dirinya dengan memberikan orang yang dicintainya sebagai tantangan hidup?

Oh Sakura, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau sendiri lah yang sedari awal membiarkan dirimu terjerumus dalam lingkaran percintaan yang rumit ini?

Lalu sekarang, kau menyalahkan orang lain bahkan _Kami-sama_ karena kesalahan dirimu sendiri ketika waktu itu diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, eh?

Jadi sekarang, siapa yang salah disini?

Karena menurutku, tak ada yang salah.

Mengapa? Karena permainan cinta ini seluruhnya dikendalikan oleh hati, oleh perasaan mereka masing-masing dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam.

Walau pada awalnya terpengaruh pada keegoisan, namun, hati tak akan pernah bisa bohong maupun dibohongi, 'kan?

Sakura terpaku pada pemikirannya sendiri. Entah, dia tak tahu siapa yang menyeruakan kalimat-kalimat pedas itu sehingga merasuk pada otaknya. Menamparnya dengan keras, dan menyadarkan hatinya.

Tetapi…sepertinya tubuh dan otaknya kini tak sejalan. Terbukti ketika kini Sakura yang mendongak cepat sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

Bahkan tanpa dapat dikendalikan lagi, tangannya melayang menuju pipi mulus Sasuke, mendarat dan meninggalkan ruam kemerahan yang mulai menyebar di pipi sebelah kiri Sasuke.

Bukan hanya itu, air matanya pun terus terjatuh dengan cepat dan mengalir tanpa halangin di wajahnya, tak peduli seberapa keras usaha Sakura untuk menghapusnya.

"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Hah?!" kini Sakura telah lepas kendali. "Aku telah melepaskanmu, aku sudah tak mengganggumu, lalu, apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

_Ckiiiit!_

Sakura tak mempedulikan bahwa kini mobil telah berhenti melaju.

"Kau… apa kau kalah dari Naruto? Jadi, jadi aku adalah pelarianmu, begitu? Tapi sampai kapan ak—hmpt!" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya dan hanya dapat terkesiap kaget saat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dengan kasar.

Ada amarah di sentuhan itu. Ada kekecewaan yang dalam di sana, ada ketakutan yang besar tersalurkan darinya.

Sakura dengan _refleks_ segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, amarahnya kini meluap, telah siap untuk mengeluarkannya sekarang juga.

Tangan Sakura kini telah kembali terangkat, berniat mendaratkannya kembali di salah satu bagian pahatan tuhan yang mendekati sempurna itu.

_Grep!_

Tangan kekar itu menahan pergerakan kedua tangan ringkih di genggamannya. Mata sang pemilik kini berkilat tajam menatap dalam-dalam _emerald_ yang balas menatapnya kembali.

"Kau sudah tak menggangguku kau bilang?" Sasuke mendecih sebelum kembali berkata, "Omong kosong!"

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, dia bergetar ketakutan.

Tak pernah. Sekalipun tak pernah Sakura mengetahui sisi lain dari Sasuke saat dia sedang marah.

"Kau," Sasuke menunjuk ujung hidung Sakura menggunakan jari telunjuk gadis itu sendiri karena Sasuke masih menggenggamnya. "Tak pernah sehari pun tak mengangguku, kau tahu?"  
Sakura membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir, membasahi kembali pipinya yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya mengering.

Sebegitu bencinyakah Sasuke pada dirinya? Sehingga Sasuke tetap merasa Sakura mengganggunya bahkan setelah dia mulai mencoba pergi dari kehidupan pemuda itu.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke kini tengah mencoba menyurutkan emosinya.

Sungguh, dia takut, dia teramat takut jikalau Sakura pergi lagi darinya. Bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah ada kesempatan kedua lagi bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram _frustasi_. Tidakkah Sakura mengerti bagaimana perasaannya ini?

Seharusnya Sakura mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini, bukan? Dial ah penyebab Sasuke uring-uringan sampai sekarang ini.

"Setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan terhadapku, tidak berniatkah kamu mempertanggungjawabkannya, hn? Kau pikir, siapa yang membuatku sehancur seperti sekarang ini?" Sasuke menyentak tangan kanan Sakura, membuat genggamannya terlepas.

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya mengernyit bingung. Memangnya, apa yang telah Ia perbuat terhadap Sasuke?

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Sasuke sudah kembali menyelanya. "Kau telah membuatku jatuh padamu, setelah itu, kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku, eh? Kau membuangku!" teriak Sasuke seolah kesetanan.

Matanya kini memancarkan kekecewaan dan ketakutan secara bersamaan, dialihkannya pandangannya kepada jok mobil Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkinkah?

"Jatuh kepadaku?" gumam Sakura mengulang kembali perkataan yang tadi diucapkan Sasuke.

Apa… apa ini artinya Sasuke secara tak langsung berkata bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada dirinya? Bolehkah Sakura berharap?

Bibir Sakura bergetar, bibir yang tanpa sadar mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil. Kini, Sakura sedang berdiam dipemikiranya sendiri. Di dunianya.

Sasuke sedikit mengacak rambut _emo_ kesayangannya sebelum keluar dari mobil dan masuk kepada bagian belakang mobilnya tersebut. "Kemarilah," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar ikut duduk di jok belakang bersamanya.

Sakura hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke itu dengan cara melepas sandalnya dan meloncat dari jok depan menuju jok belakang.

"Dengar," Sasuke membuka percakapan setelah Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Digenggamnya tangan mungil Sakura dan sedikit Ia remas sebelum Ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda, "Aku… maaf,"

Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya seketika sehingga menunduk, disandarkannya _raven_ miliknya itu pada bahu Sakura. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, mencoba merasuki indra penciumnya dengan wangi tubuh Sakura yang sempat Ia rindukan.

Sementara itu, Sakura membeku. Ia… tak tahu, apa yang sebaiknya Ia lakukan?

Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi Sakura, pernyataan Sasuke, permintaan maaf Sasuke. Semua ini terlalu mustahil dilakukan Sasuke mengingat sebagaimana tingginya ego si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Apa ini hanya sandiwara belaka? Haruskah Sakura memercayai semua yang telah terjadi ini?

Sakura maupun Sasuke, tanpa disadari mereka memiliki rasa ketakutan yang sama. Takut kembali sakit, takut kembali terluka, takut kembali kehilangan.

Mereka pun sebenarnya sama-sama bimbang sendiri, sama-sama egois dengan hanya memikirkan perasaan diri mereka sendiri tanpa mau tahu bagaimana perasaan masing-masing pasangannya.

Sakura terhenyak, dia tiba-tiba menunduk, mencoba menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Sakura merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana tubuh Sasuke mulai bergetar, merasakan ada sesuatu cairan yang membasahi pundak bagian kirinya.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba menarik kepala Sasuke agar berhadapan dengan kepala _pink_-nya.

Sakura usap wajah rupawan Sasuke, lalu Ia berkata, "Sudahlah,"

"Sudahlah? Kau bilang sudahlah, Sakura?" Sasuke meremas rambut Sakura pelan. "Kau takan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tak ada waktu itu! Aku bagaikan orang bodoh karena hanya aku satu-satunya yang tak mengetahui kepindahanmu, rencana pernikahanmu!"

"Kau dendam padaku? Aku rela kau apakan aku, terserah! Tapi kumohon, jangan sekali lagi kau lakukan hal semacam ini lagi paadaku, kau membunuhku perlahan…" suara Sasuke berangsur menjadi lirih.

Dia biarkan Sakura melihat sisi lain dari dirinya. Sisi lain dari dia yang hanya dapat memberikan kesan dingin di sekolah.

Sasuke hanya berpikir…

dia akan melakukan apapun agar Sakura tetap di sisinya. Tetap hanya memandang dia dengan tatapan memuja yang selalu Sakura berikan padanya.

Seluruh perhatian gadis itu hanya boleh Ia saja yang merasakan. Egois? Memang!

Sasuke rela merendahkan harga dirinya untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Sasuke rela membuang jauh-jauh ego dan karakternya hanya untuk Sakura seorang.

Apapun… apapun akan Sasuke berikan asalkan ada Sakura bersamanya.

Apa ini terdengar berlebihan?

Lalu, biarkan aku bertanya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai akan menikah bersama orang lain? Demi tuhan! Menikah!

Bukan lagi berpacaran, tapi menikah!

Cinta?

Sasuke memang tak cukup tahu tentang hal semacam itu, tapi yang Ia tahu, dia tak bisa bila Sakura tak ada di sisinya. Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang Ia ingini untuk mendampingi hidupnya, bukan orang lain.

Dan Sasuke bersumpah dalam hatinya, akan Ia hancurkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ini. Jalannya bersama orang yang dia cintai.

Perasaan semacam ini yang baru pertama kali Ia rasakan, perasaan yang amat menyiksa batinnya. Akan Sasuke lakukan apapun agar tak akan lagi Ia mendapatkan perasaan semacam ini.

"Kau… bodoh," isak Sakura yang ikut menangis bersama Sasuke.

Mereka menangis bersama, sama-sama menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang sempat terpendam.

Mereka kini mempelajari bagaimana rasanya mencintai.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, "Kau sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?" dan tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke mencium Sakura.

Membawa Sakura menuju ciuman panjang yang hangat nan memabukan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka kini sedang mencoba bernafas dengan normal kembali.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Sakura, raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa Ia sedang kesal. "Mana _suffix —kun_ nya?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sasuke tadi… mendumel?

Blush.

"An-_ano_ Sasuke_-kun_," Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Ya?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh harap, seolah Ia adalah anak kucing yang baru ditemukan oleh sang majikan setelah beberapa hari menghilang. Hal itu mampu membuat Sakura cengo mendadak sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau, bisa melepaskanku sekarang."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam lalu menggeleng, dengan manja Ia melesakkan kepala berambut ravennya itu pada perut Sakura, sehingga kini kepalanya bersandar dengan berbantalkan paha Sakura.

"Mundurlah," Sasuke mendorong Sakura mundur sehingga dia memiliki wilayah lebih agar kakinya dapat ikutan naik di jok mobil, kini keadaan Sasuke adalah berbaring, sementara Sakura duduk membisu.

"Sasuke, ini kita dijalan loh. Belum lagi kita dipinggir jalan raya," papar Sakura mengingatkan. Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti situasi dan mencoba terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah dalam hitungan menit.

Benar-benar _Out of Character_, eh?

"Hn," yah, kecuali trademark-nya itu sih.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke_-kun_~ Aku malu," rengek Sakura manja, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dengan lega tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. "Memang siapa peduli?" ujar Sasuke sinis.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke menarik tengku Sakura kebawah sehingga bibir Sasuke dapat mencapai bibir lebut Sakura. "Sasuke_-kun_!" geram Sakura dengan wajah merona.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai jahil sebelum menjawab, "Apa? Kau kekasihku, jadi tak ada yang salah 'kan jika kita berciuman?" sahut Sasuke sambil mencubit kecil perut rata Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dengan wajah yang telah memerah hampir seluruhnya, membuat Sasuke dengan terang-terangan tersenyum puas.

Walaupun begitu, Sakura tahu bahwa hatinya senang dan terasa berdesir hangat dengan perlakuan maupun perkataan Sasuke hari ini. "Kau ini," Sasuke pun menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi ketenangan yang menjalar pada hatinya saat merasakan elusan tangan Sakura pada rambutnya.

"Istirahatlah," gumam Sakura pada Sasuke. "Hn, tetaplah disini." ada nada permohonan di sana, mata _onyx_ Sasuke pun dengan lekat menatap Sakura yang telah mengangguk.

Sasuke akhirnya kembali menutup matanya sambil tersenyum lembut, ah, tampannya. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang langsung membungkukan tangannya untuk mengecup pipi Sasuke lembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan pada malam itu, menjadi malam pertama Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menginap dalam mobil, dengan ditemani oleh orang yang mereka cintai. Begitupun dengan bintang dan bulan yang menjadi saksi bisu adegan roman mereka, dan tak lupa mimpi indah yang menaungi pulau kapuknya.

Yah, biarlah malam ini mereka bersenang-senang, karena, siapa yang tahu bukan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka berdua?

* * *

**OOOOO**

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Punggungnya terasa sakit dan pegal lantaran semalaman tertidur sambil duduk.

Ditundukkannya kepala bersurai merah muda miliknya itu, sehingga kini matanya menemukan wajah Sasuke yang berbantalkan pahanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Matahari ternyata masih belum berani menyinari dunia sepenuhnya, terbukti dari dia yang masih terlihat berdiam diri di sudut bumi.

Sakura mencoba mengambil ponselnya, dapat!

Ah, dia lupa bahwa _handphone_-nya itu kehabisan baterai, itu pulalah yang membuatnya tak bisa menghubungi Sasori atau siapa pun kan?

Ah, iya, Sasori!

Bagaimana keadaan orang tuanya? Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Sakura memutar otaknya, bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat menghubungi kedua orang tuanya? Sakura tak mungkin membangunkan Sasuke, bukannya diantar pulang, yang ada dia malah benar-benar 'dibawa' kembali ke Konoha.

Jadi? Mau bagaimana pun, Sakura harus menghubungi keluarganya, bukan?

Akhirnya setelah memeras otaknya keras, Sakura dengan bermodalkan nekad mengambil ponsel Sasuke lalu Ia matikan handphone itu. "Hanya ikut mengaktifkan nomerku di _handphone_-mu, tak apa 'kan Sasu?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

Segera Sakura nyalakan kembali ponsel Sasuke itu setelah sebelumnya Ia tukar nomornya menjadi miliknya.

_Handphone_ itu bergetar cukup lama membuktikan ada belasan bahkan mungkin puluhan pesan masuk yang baru diterima nomornya.

Dengan rasa ingin tahu, Sakura mencoba membuka pesan-pesan yang berada di sana.

Wajah Sakura terlihat menegang dan ada perasaan bersalah juga bimbang kini sedang meliputi hatinya setelah membaca pesan demi pesan yang tertera di sana.

_**Kaa-chan**_

_Sakura kau dimana? Kaa-chan mohon pulang, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu.._

_**Sasori-senpai**_

_Saku kau dimana? Demi tuhan!_

_**Tou-san**_

_Sakura, kau dimana? Cepat hubungi kami!_

itulah beberapa pesan terbarunya yang dia buka, kebanyakan memang menanyakan keberadaan dirinya.

Kini Sakura bimbang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Di satu sisi dia masih ingin bersama Sasuke, sangat. Tapi disisi lain dia juga harus memikirka bagaimana orang tuanya kan?

Apalagi dia merasa amat bersalah pada Sasori. Mau bagaimana pun Sasora adalah orang yang dengan tulus mencintainya.

Rasanya dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat egois bila tetap mempertahankan keinginannya untuk tetap bersama Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Sakura menukar kembali nomor yang berada di ponsel Sasuke dan mengambil semua barang yang berada di mobil hitam itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" ditatapnya wajah polos Sasuke yang masih tertidur. "_Gomen_," —_karena aku tak bisa bertahan untuk tetap disisimu, karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku._

Sakura kecup pelupuk mata Sasuke, "_Arigatou_," —_untuk segalanya yang telah kau beri, semua rasa ini tak akan pernah aku lupakan._

lalu di naikkannya ciumannya pada dahi Sasuke. Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya dan menetes ke pipi Sasuke, Sakura pun berkata, "_Sayonara_."

Dengan lembut Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasuke lalu dia turun dari mobil itu, dan dengan pelan diletakkannya kepala Sasuke itu pada jok yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

Sakura segera berlari tanpa sekalipun berbalik kebelakang. Karena apa? Sakura yakin jika dia sekali saja berbalik kebelakang, maka pendiriannya akan goyah. Dan dia sama sekali tak mengharapkan itu.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke sudah terbangun sejak Sakura menukar nomor pada ponselnya. "Itukah pilihanmu?" Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum miris lalu mulai bangkit untuk pindak kembali ke jok depannya.

Kali ini, dalam seumur hidupnya. Pertama kalinya dia menyerah akan sesuatu. Merasakan rasanya dibuang dan apapun itu yang biasanya dial ah yang berbuat bukan yang merasakan. Mungkinkah ini karma untuknya?

Kalau begitu, sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain, bukan begitu, Sasuke?

* * *

**OOOOO**

* * *

"Hehehehe," Naruto terkekeh saat membaca pesan dari Sasori. "Ada apa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Sakura_-chan_ hilang katanya. Dari tadi malam," dan dengan itu Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya menyeringai jenaka.

"I-itu, Sakura_-chan_ kan?" suara Hinata mengintrupsi obrolan para lelaki. "_Whoa_, iya!" sambar Ino sembari memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat kearah luar.

"Dia kelihatan kusut, lebih baik kita datangi saja." ucap Naruto resah.

"Jangan, lebih baik kita datangi Sasuke saja." ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kedepan menggunakan dagunya.

Semua orang yang ada di mobil _sedan_ itu pun menatap apa yang ditunjuk Shikamaru. Ah, mobil Sasuke.

Mereka pun akhirnya turun dari mobil dan menuju ke mobil Sasuke yang berada di pinggir jalan. "Lalu Sakura bagaimana?" tanya Ino tanpa menutupi nada khawatir untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah mengabari Sasori." sahut Neji santai, mampu membuat Ino dapat sedikit bernapas lega.

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah berjalan cepat dengan tergesa kearah mobil Sasuke yang mesinnya kini mulai menyala. Mungkin Sasuke sudah berniat untuk pergi.

Tunggu dulu!

Jika Sasuke sudah berniat akan pergi begitu, harusnya diia tahu bukan jika Sakura telah pergi? Lalu, mengapa dia hanya membiarkannya saja? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Hinata yang menyadari hal itu pun mengajak Ino berbicara dan membiarkan para lelaki mendatangi Sasuke yang mobilnya kini telah ada di hadapan mereka.

Menimbulkan tanda tanya pada diri Shikamaru yang akhirnya memilih mendatangi para gadis. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sebelum akhirnya menguap lebar.

Ino mencubit pinggang Shikamaru membuat si empunya pinggang meringgis lalu berkata, "Tidak sopan!"

Hinata pun akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Ino dan Shikamaru. Setelah itu, akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

Baru saja membalikkan badan, teman-teman mereka sudah turun dari mobil Sasuke dan mobil itu pun langsung melesat cepat. Entah kemana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru, mengulangi pertanyaan yang sempat Ia berikan pada Ino dan Hinata. Dahinya berkerut menandakan bahwa dia sedang bingung.

"Sasuke menyerah," jawab Neji.

"KE-KENAPA?" tanya Ino emosi. Jadi inikah jawaban dari diskusinya tadi dengan Hinata dan Shikamaru?

Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya sementara Naruto terlihat menggeram frustasi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" desah Ino putus asa.

"Dari awal Sasuke tak pernah tau semua rencana kita, jadi dalam 50% ini adalah tergantung bagaimana usaha kita sekarang." jelas Shikamaru sekaligus mengingatkan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Sementara itu, Naruto langsung menaikan wajahnya dengan raut seolah teringat sesuatu. "Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto, mengartikan bahwa dia merespon. Naruto berjalan kearah Shikamaru dengan wajah berseri-serinya. "Kau jenius!" serunya lalu mengangkat tubuh Shikamaru ke udara.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, baka!" bentak Shikamaru yang dibalas cengengesan Naruto. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya dapat terdiam cengo.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan, eh?" tanya Ino dengan antusias.

Kini, senyum Naruto yang menyebalkan hadir kembali.

"Lebih baik sekarang, kita susun kembali rencananya. Dengan catatan kita harus tetap ingat apa rencana awal kita ke Suna sekarang ini. Lagipula, Sasuke hanya numpang di apartemenku yang di sini kok, dia belum kembali ke Konoha." ucap Naruto berbelit dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar.

Ada apa sih?

* * *

**OOOOO**

* * *

"Sasori bilang Sakura baru saja pulang," ucap Naruto yang mendapat pesan dari Sasori. "Apa katanya?" tanya Ino.

"Dia bilang, Sakura baru saja pulang dan ketika ditanya, dia malah menjawab dia bermain dan tertidur dirumah kerabatnya, Sakura_-chan_ keren ya?"

"Itu sih namanya bodoh," sanggah Shikamaru sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Loh kok gitu?"

"Yaiyalah, masa' iya ada orang bermain terlalu larut sampai menginap tanpa bisa menghubungi siapa pun? Setidaknya dia bisa meminjam _handphone_ kenalannya itu, kau tahu?" sambar Shikamaru, sementara Neji haznya diam tak menanggapi obrolan yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

Bicara dengan Naruto memang butuh kesabaran.

"Yasudah, kau kenapa jadi memarahiku, hah?" bentak Naruto ngambek. "Orang tuanya Sakura_-chan_ saja tak ada masalah, kenapa jadi aku yang dipojokkan sih," lanjutnya dengan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Berhentilah memasang tampang bodohmu itu Naruto!" perintah Neji yang merasa jijik melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan, membuat Naruto semakin kesal saja.

"Su-sudahlah kalian semua," ujar Hinata lembut, merasa kesian pada Naruto. "Huah Hinata_-chan_, kau memang penyelamatku," seru Naruto lalu berlari menuju Hinata, berniat memeluknya.

"Berani kau menyentuh Hinata seujung jari saja, kupastikan kau tak akan bisa mendatangi perta pertunangan Sakura besok, Namikaze Naruto," ada aura gelap dibelakang Naruto sekarang, orang yang sekarang ini sedang menarik kerah bajunya.

"Pe-_peace_," gagap Naruto sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk suatu huruf.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya bisa blushing karena menyadari apa yang hampir saja terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Mana kuncinya?" ujar Shikamaru menyadarkan mereka yang ternyata sekarang telah sampai di apartemen Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Lah, kan tadi aku beri pada Sasuke," jawab naruto _innocent_.

"Lalu kita masuk bagaimana, _baka_?" tanya Ino mulai tersulut emosi.

"Ehehehe, jendela?" jawaban Naruto tentu saja membuat perempatan muncul di dahi para teman-temannya walau Hinata hanya menunduk sedikit kesal.

Naruto yang tidak merasa dirinya salah itu akhirnya mengeluarkan handphone, namun pada akhirnya dia malah menatap ponselnya itu dengan tatapan horror. "Te-teman-teman,"

"Apalagi sekarang?" bentak Ino frustasi. "Ini…" semua pun mengerubungi Naruto untuk membaca suatu pesan yang sukses membuat mereka semua bungkam seketika sambil menahan napas gugup.

"Sasori membeberkan semua rencana kita pada Sakura? Apa dia gila?" seru Ino, kita wajahnya mulai terlihat merah karena menahan amarah.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Hinata tanpa bergagap ria, sepertinya dia mulai serius sekarang.

"Tenanglah kalian, mungkin rencana kita pada akhirnya akan gagal. Walau begitu, tetaplah pada rencana kita sekarang, akhirnya, biar mereka sendiri yang akan menentukan." ujar Neji dengan tenang walau tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih kaku.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan memilih Sasori_-nii_," ucap Naruto lagi, mampu membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Sasori_-nii_ mengirimkanku pesan lagi," Naruto menodorkan kembali ponselnya kearah para teman-temannya.

"_Kuso_!" umpat Shikamaru yang diiringi helaan napas, "_Mendokusai_," geramnya.

"_I feel so badly_." lirih Ino.

"Haruskah kita menyerah?" dengan nada putus asa, Hinata pun hanya dapat menunduk dalam setelahnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf banget yang sebesar-besarnya karena aku terlalu lama ini upnyaaa. Kompie aku rusak minna, jadi aku bisa up-nya pas udah di rumah sodara :"( yaampun aku ngerasa gabener banget jadi author :"(

Dan masalah chap ini….aku gatau apa feelnya kerasa atau engga, maaf banget kalo engga DX belom lagi cara penulisanku yang makin lama makin ancur, makin monoton pula, maaf :"(

masalah chapter, tenang aja, chapter depan udah last chap kooo! :')

Maaf juga karena chap ini jadi kerasa drama x_x

Ini fanfic pertama aku, jadi aku mau muasin readers, jadi aku mau nyerahin seluruhnya aja ke kalian, kalian mau happy atau sed ending? aku voting yaaa :3 hehehe :D

* * *

Well, waktunya bales review ga login nih XD

* * *

**aya-chan**

gaenak banget deh udah ditungguin, maaf yaa aku lama upnya, masih mau RnR kn yaa? :(

* * *

**Fishy ELF**

hai ;') yang ini masih so sweet ga? :'3 itu udah, gmana? maaaaaf, maaf gabisa update kilat maaf gabisa muasin kaka :'( maaf maaf maaaaf :"( mohooon banget masih mau RnR? :(

* * *

**Ucucubi**

makasih :'D wah maaf belom aku bongkar di chap ini XD

* * *

**mako-chan**

hehehe, oiya? mksih :'D hahahah, udah tuh, kerasa ga sih feelnya? :')

* * *

**Mikyo**

mksih :'D aku pegang yaa votingnya~ 1 untuk happy end :) arigatou :")

* * *

**Guest**

Ini….udah panjang belom sih? heheheh :D

* * *

**QRen**

Hehehehe, brrti mnta happy end ya? oke deh, brrti ikut voting yaa :3 2 untuk happy eng :'D

* * *

**Sakusasu 4ever**

Huaaaa, maaf…..maaf maaf :"( RnR lagi yaaa :"(

* * *

**May azU**

Hahahah, baru ya nemuin fanfic ini? maaf yaa gabisa up kilat, ditunggu reviewnya lagi :")

* * *

**Fonchan**

Arigatou, review lagi yaaa :")))

* * *

**sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE**

maaf udah ngecewain :"( maaf gabisa update cepet, maaf :(

* * *

**SS4ever**

Maaf ya ga sesuai harapan, maaaf banget :"(

* * *

Yang login, nyusul besok yaaaa :D

* * *

well, akhir kata,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

?


	13. Kembali

**Who is Your Love?**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo's dll (hanya kalian yang dapat menilai)**

**Pairing : 'SasuSaku' **_**Slight**_** : SasuHina, SasoSaku, NejiSaku dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary :**

Sakura yang memang telah lama memendam rasa pada sang Uchiha, bahkan tak menutupi rasa sukanya sama sekali-sama seperti para _fans_ Sasuke yang lainnya- terkaget saat Sasuke 'menembak'nya. "Yang benar saja? Tak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Haaaah, rasanya kakiku sudah mati rasa~" keluh lelaki berambut pirang sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Naruto." sinis Neji sambil menarik Hinata yang mendekati Naruto untuk setidaknya melihat keadaan kakinya.

Naruto hanya terdiam kesal dengan mulut dikerucutkan, mampu membuat Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Dimana Gaara?" tanyanya sambil kembali memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana yang tadi sempat Ia pakai untuk menutupi mulutnya yang menguap.

"Entah," jawab Naruto yang mengendikkan bahu. "Kalau Sasori_-senpai_?" tanya Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"A-ah, itu dia," sahut Hinata mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada lelaki imut berwajah _baby face_ dengan warna rambut yang mencolok yakni merah.

"Hai," sapa lelaki itu. "Menikmati pestanya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto sudah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kapan pengumuman itu dimulai?" tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sasori, Shikamaru kembali bertanya, terlihat dia sudah-sangat-mengantuk.

"Hm, seharusnya sih sebentar lagi." Sasori mengendikkan bahu.

Setelah itu, Sasori berpamit pergi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya. "Ah, Sai mengirim pesan!" seru Ino, menarik perhatian teman-temannya. "Katanya, Ia sedang bersama Sasuke sekarang." lanjutnya, menyadari tatapan bertanya teman-temannya itu. "Hn, dimana?"

"Di sini," suara lain kembali menyeruak, dan berdirilah kini dihadapan mereka, Sai dan Sasuke dengan penampilan menawan-walau kusut untuk Sasuke-yang membuat para wanita melirik bahkan secara terang-terangan menatap kagum mereka.

"Kalian ini dari mana saja?" Ino mendelik kearah Sasuke dan Sai.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya berusaha menjadi saudara yang baik dengan cara menenmaninya mempersiapkan mental terlebih dahulu." ucap Sai sambil memamerkan senyuman anehnya, sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sasuke men-_deathglare_ Sai, sungguh, jika tatapan bisa membunuh, tidak akan aneh jika dalam hitungan satu detik Sai sudah terkapar tak bernyawa karena tatapan Sasuke. Mengerikan.

"Selamat malam semuanya,"

Seluruh pandangan mata akhirnya tertuju pada panggung, tempat dimana Namikaze Minato sang pembawa acara tengah berdiri.

Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, sambutan-sambutan kepada para hadirin, pidato singkat dari beberapa anggota keluarga, sampai kini mereka telah sampai pada puncak acara.

"Baiklah, akhirnya waktu yang telah kita nantikan akan terlaksana juga." Minato mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Pada pihak perempuan, anda sudah dipersilakan keluar."

Dengan panggilan itu, akhirnya keluarlah Sakura dengan diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tubuh Sakura kini terbalut oleh _dress_ warna merah _maroon_ yang panjangnya mencapai mata kaki. Dari bagian pinggang hingga kebawah, terdapat kerutan-kerutan yang membuat baju itu terlihat elegan. Belum lagi pita yang melilit pinggangnya meninggalkan kesan manis tersendiri dengan corak-corak putihnya.

Terlihat Sasori di seberangnya sedang tersenyum senang sambil menunggu di panggung, tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana merah yang kini sedang Ia pakai. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia.

Begitu Sasori berbeda dengan Sakura yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dapat tersenyum sama sekali saking gugupnya, pandangannya Ia alihkan kebawah sehingga dia menunduk selama berjalan, tidak merespon tatapan Sasori.

Sakura pun sama sekali belum menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya, membuat orang yang melihat tatapannya itu tak mungkin dapat mengartikan arti tatapan itu. Ya, semua, kecuali orang-orang terdekan Sasuke, seperti… Naruto.

Ya, seperti Naruto yang kini sedang menunduk dalam dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Umm, bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Apa kencan kalian menyenangkan? Apa surat ini mengganggumu? Uhn, jika memang begitu, maafkan aku ya? Tapi aku mohon, bacalah ini sampai akhir._

_Mungkin kau berpikir aku bodoh atau apalah dengan suratku ini, mungkin kau merasa aku kembali merepotkanmu, bukankah begitu?_

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu isi hatiku, isi hatiku yang tak dapat aku sampaikan padamu secara langsung, apakah itu salah? Aku… Aku hanya berpikir mungkin jika semua ini tersampaikan padamu, aku tak akan sekacau ini._

_Karena kupikir, aku akan sangat lega jika kau mengetahui ini semua. Aku mohon, aku membuat ini bukan untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah, percayalah, ini bukan semacam terror dariku padamu untuk membalas dendam, hehehe._

_Sasuke-kun, dulu, aku merupakan seorang gadis terbodoh didunia –setidaknya itu menurutku. Dan mungkin sampai sekarangpun aku masih tetap bodoh ya? Baiklah._

_Dari dulu, aku menyukai seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu sangat tampan, wajahnya bak seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu aku impikan saat aku masih di taman kanak-kanak._

_Dia merupakan pahatan tuhan yang paling sempurnya yang pernah aku lihat. Namun, ada satuhal yang aneh dari lelaki itu. Kau tahu apa?_

_Rambutnya. Kenapa? Entahlah, ketika aku melihat rambutnya yang aku tak mengerti bagaimana lelaki itu menatanya, aku selalu teringat pada bokong ayam yang sering aku lihat di tv._

_Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, mungkin lelaki itu bukan 'pangeran berkuda putih' tapi 'pangeran berayam biru' bodoh? Maafkan aku, hahaha._

_Berbeda dengan fisiknya, kepribadian lelaki itu sangatlah tertutup. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tak habis piker bagaimana lelaki itu dapat menutupi suasana hatinya dengan sangat baik. Wajahnya seolah di semen oleh semen tiga roda. Sungguh!_

_Dia sangat angkuh, dingin, menyebalkan, namun karismatik. Dimanapun dia berada, dia pasti akan menjadi bahan sorotan tanpa susah payah mencarinya, mengabaikan sikapnya yang kelewat tidak bersahabat itu._

_Meski begitu, aku yakin bahwa lelaki itu memiliki banyak kebaikan. Banyak kebaikan yang tertutupi oleh tebalnya dinding yang menutupi pandangan orang luar terhadap lelaki itu._

_Dan mengapa aku bisa begitu yakin? Karena aku bukan hanya melihat kebaikan lelaki itu, namun juga merasakannya. Dan tak usah menyuruhku menceritakannya, itu merupakan kenanganku yang tak akan kubagi. Bahkan terhadapmu sekalipun._

_Aku sangat mengagumi lelaki itu, aku bagaikan anak ayam yang elalu mengikuti lelaki itu kemanapun. Mencatat semua kebiasaannya dan seluruh informasinya di buku diaryku, dan mencuri beberapa fotonya untuk kuajdikan kenang-kenangan._

_Lambat laun tapi pasti, rasa kagumku itu bertransformasi menjadi rasa cinta. Percaya atau tidak, pada awalnya aku sama sekali tak dapat menerima itu semua._

_Rasanya aku ingin sekali berada di samping lelaki itu, menjadi pasangan bahagia yang saling mencintai. Namun sekali lagi, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pantas untuknya._

_Walau begitu, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk blushing saat bertemu dengannya, dan aku tetap tidak mau ada yang menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya, jadi…_

_Aku memutuskan menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'. Lagi pula disana cukup menguntungkan, aku tak perlu menahan perasaanku yang membuncah setiap kali aku bertemu dengan dia tanpa ada yang menyadari perasaanku._

_Namun aku tahu aku tak dapat selamanya seperti ini, apalagi setelah aku tahu, bahwa dia –lelaki yang aku cintai, menyukai sahabatku sendiri._

_Memang sangat sakit pada awalnya, apalagi jika kita melihat 'bukti' itu secara nyata. Namun aku kembali tersadar, bahwa mungkin, jika mereka bersama adalah hal yang terbaik._

_Tapi… egoku menolak keras. Aku tahu Sasuke-kun… aku tahu aku salah dengan membiarkannya menjadi milikku walau hanya sehari._

_Menjadi seolah gadis bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apapun. Aku hanya berharap bahwa lelaki itu mau memaafkanku atas keegoisanku itu. Mungkinkah?_

_Tapi, aku tak pernah merasa menyesal. Karena aku senang –aku bahagia dapat memilikinya walau hanya sehari, dapat merasakan bagaimana aku menjadi miliknya sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar melepaskannya._

_Dan kau mau tahu siapa lelaki itu? Haruskah aku member tahumu? Sudah jelas bukan bahwa sanya lelaki itu adalah kau, hei, Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Nah, Sasuke-kun, ini dia ceritaku. Aku harap kau tak marah terhadapku, ya? Aku janji, ini terakhir kalinya aku menjadi pengganggu hidupmu dan merepotkanmu, kuusahakan bahkan kau tak akan melihat wajahku lagi. Ya?_

_Well, dengan begini aku sudah dapat merasa bebas, aku kini telah bisa melepasmu._

_Terimakasih untuk segalanya ya, Sasuke-kun? Hontou ni, hontou ni arigatou! Untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin berkata ini padamu._

_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Sedang apa Sasuke_-kun_?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis yang kini sedang menyodorkan segelas kopi kepadanya.

Dilipatnya kembali surat yang kini telah terlihat usang itu.

"Hn, Ami," Sasuke menarik Ami duduk ke pangkuannya, lengan kekar Sasuke kini telah sepenuhnya melingkar di perut gadis manis itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Ami mengernyit kecil. "Bukan hal yang penting, hanya kembali mengingat masa lalu," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Mengenangnya ya?" tanya Ami lagi. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk mengambil kopi yang tadi Ia bawa untuk Sasuke lalu menyodorkannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Hn," Sasuke menerima kopi itu, "Aku hanya sedang mengingatnya…" Sasuke mulai menyeruput kopi hitam tersebut, lalu dia taruh kembali di meja sebelahnya. "-tidak lebih." ungkapnya.

Ami hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Namun pandangannya kembali melembut saat dia merasakan bahwa Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyesap wangi rambutnya bahkan mulai mencimi pucuk kepalanya.

"Hei, kalian tidak menjawab salamku." Sakura bersidekap di depan Sasuke dan Ami yang kini hanya bengong. "Sibuk bermesraan, eh?" guraunya.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei, Ami_-chan_?" Sakura mencoba memanggil karena merasa tak dapat respon dari kedua orang yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Sakura_-chaaaaan_! Ugh, rasanya lama sekali tidak bertemu! Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?" Ami berlari ke arah Sakura dan menerjangnya, masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ami, bisa kau jelaskan apa masudnya ini?" Sakura menatap tajam kepada Ami yang kini masih dengan nyamannya memeluk Sakura.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura_-chan_?" Ami mulai melepaskan pelukannya, kini tatapannya mulai gelisah. Kedua tangannya Ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

"Kau jelas mengetahui apa maksudku, Uchiha Ami." Sakura kini nampak meraka kesal, dia tengah berkacak pinggang sekarang, mengartikan bahwa dia meminta penjelasan dan sedang tidak main-main.

"Err," Ami tak dapat menjawab, dia hanya mulai mundur teratur menuju kembali pada Sasuke. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan bulir-bulir keringat mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura sarkastis.

"Hn, kau bersama Sasori." bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah kembali bertanya pada Sakura, err atau mungkin pernyataan lebih tepatnya.

"Oh, ya!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Dia berbalik hendak memanggil Sasori, namun-

"-Sasori_-kun_?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapi lalu dia berbalik ke Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku telah menyimpan semuanya disana."

"Hn, apa yang kalian bawa?" Sasuke mulai berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Sasori, ruang makan.

"Hanya beberapa makanan dan barang khas Suna, anggaplah ini oleh-oleh," ujar Sakura menjawab. "Kami membelinya sebelum pulang dari dinas." lanjutnya mencoba menjelaskan dengan nada yang sudah kembali riang, melupakan kekesalannya pada Ami.

"Oh, ini untukku?" suara Ami terdengar riang dan manja, diambilnya dress putih selutut yang manis itu, menempelkannya pada tubuhnya seolah sedang mencoba.

"Tentu saja, Ami-_chan_," Sakura tersenyum manis, kini dia sedang duduk sambil memerhatikan Sasuke dan Ami.

Ami segera berlari kearah Sakura, mata hitam pekatnya berbinar senang, "Aku menyayangimu!" lalu Ami pun mencium kedua belah pipi Sakura.

Sakura hanya dapat terkekeh geli sambil mengelus punggung Ami. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Ami-_chan_,"

"Wah, ini waktunya pulang," suara Sasori mengintrupsi kegiatan Sakura, Ami, maupun Sasuke.

"Loh, kenapa harus sekarang?" tanya Ami, wajahnya yang tadi berseri-seri kini terlihat agak murung.

"Jika kalian mengingat jam dan tanggal, kalian pasti mengerti," Sasori menggaruk tengkunya yang tak gatal.

Sakura pun berjalan kearah Sasori, bibrnya mengulaskan senyum lembut. "Ah, tentu saja, pak dokter."

Sasori pun akhirnya mengangguk singkat sebagai salam perpisahan lalu bergegas ke depan rumah Uchiha untuk memakai sepatunya. Sebelum mengikuti langkah Sasori, Sakura berbalik ke arah Ami, lalu dia berkata, "Kau masih berhutang padaku, Nona Muda Uchiha."

Lalu Sakura pun segera berlari kecil agar dapat berjalan di dekat Sasori.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Jadi Ami, kau-"

"Tidak ada obrolan saat makan malam, Sakura." sela Sasuke cepat, membuat Ami menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan, walau begitu, dia tetap mengangguk patuh pada Sasuke. "Tentu saja, Sasuke_-kun_."

Selang beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka telah selesai menjalani ritual makan malam mereka.

"Jadi, Ami-chan?" kini Sakura telah siap siaga di depan Ami.

Ami yang merasa sudah tidak dapat menghindar lagi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita. Ya, lagi pula, dia memang tak berniat untuk menutupi ini semua dari **ibu**nya itu.

"Jadi begini Sakura-chan," Ami mulai mencoba menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Kau masih berani memanggilku begitu, Nona Uchiha?" tangkis Sakura.

"Dengarlah dulu, Sakura_-chan_." Ami menunduk takut. "A-aku dan teman-teman sedang bermain _ToD_, lalu aku kalah, jadi-"

"Apa itu _ToD_?" Sakura kembali memotong penjelasan Ami.

"Umm, itu singkatan dari _Truth or Dare_. Jadi, jika kita kalah kita harus memilih _truth_ atau _dare_. Jika kita memilih _truth_, kita harus menjawab dengan jujur apa yang pemenang tanyakan kepada kita. Sementara jika kita memilih _dare_, kita harus mau melakukan apapun yang disuruh oleh sang pemenang." jawab Ami secara lugas.

"Baiklah, jadi kau kalah dan memilih _dare_, eh?" Sakura tampaknya sudah mulai mengerti sekarang.

Ami hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memilih _truth_ saja?" pertanyaan Sakura kali ini sanggup membuat wajah Ami memerah.

"I-itu karena, umm… ano,"

Melihat anaknya yang kelabakan, akhirnya Sakura terkekeh mengerti. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya sayang." senyum Sakura kini terlihat keibuan-

"Jadi siapakah lelaki beruntung itu?" -sebelum akhirnya kembali jahil.

"Ugh," Ami tahu ibunya pasti akan terus memaksa jika dia tak juga memberi jawaban,, jadi dengan setengah hati akhirnya Ami menjawab.

"Menma,"

"UAPAAA?" Sakura melotot ke arah Ami. "Maksudmu, Namikaze Menma? Anak Naruto dan Hinata itu? Iya?" tanya Sakura tanpa henti.

Ami hanya mengangguk malu, "Dan dia juga yang menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian dengan sebutan nama." akunya lagi.

"Haaaah, dasar mereka itu. Tidak anak, tidak ayah, sama-sama saja _baka_-nya~ Aku jadi kasihan pada Hinata, deh," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Menma tidak seburuk itu kok," tanpa sadar Ami mencoba membela Menma, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merasa geli di perutnya. Ah, anaknya sudah mulai remaja ternyata.

"Lalu, kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak menolak saja suruhannya? Kau sedang jaga _image_ didepannya ya?" selidik Sakura lagi, ugh Ami, mengapa ibumu ini begitu _kepo_, sih?

Wajah Ami kembali memerah. Rambut biru _dongker_nya sedikit menutupi wajah seputih _porselin_nya itu. "Bukan begitu! Sakura_-chan_ ingat bukan, bahwa kau dan Sasuke_-kun_ pernah berkata bahwa kita tidak boleh menarik kembali ucapan kita karena kita adalah Uchiha? Jadi ya… begitulah." bela Ami, dengan wajah yang masih saja memerah.

Sedangkan Sakura kini hanya dapat terperangah, dia merasa bangga. Dia merasa bangga kepada anaknya yang ternyata selalu menerapkan apa yang orang tuanya katakan.

"Kemarilah anak manis," panggil Sakura sambil menarik gadis berusia 14 tahun itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan tetap seperti ini?" tanya Sakura lagi mencoba memastikan.

"Hanya hari ini kok, besok sudah dapat dipastikan aku akan memanggilmu seperti biasa lagi. Lagipula aku tidak dapat berbohong pada mereka, kan kau tau sendiri Inoichi dapat mendeteksi kebohongan, aku tidak mau di cap sebagai pembohong di depan Menma tentu saja." ujar Ami yakin, matanya terlihat berbinar menantang.

Sungguh sifatnya ini mirip ibunya. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang hampir seluruhnya menurut pada ayahnya kecuali jenis kelamin dan wajah ayu-nya tentu saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau cepatlah tidur. _Kaa-chan_ mulai kembali sebal karena panggilanmu itu," kata Sakura seraya mengecup lembut kedua pipi anak kesayangannya itu.

Sementara itu, Ami pun mengangguk lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Rumah keluarga kecil Uchiha ini tidak dapat dikatakan besar, namun, tidak juga dapat dikatakan kecil. Rumahnya tidak bertingkat, namun begitu sederhana dan asri.

Sakura yang memang seorang dokter dan sangat menyukai tanaman, menanam berbagai tanaman obat di taman belakang rumah mereka.

Sementara di taman depannya, terdapat berbagai bunga berwarna warni dengan beberapa pohon rindang di berbagai sudut luar rumah Uchiha itu.

Rumah ini dapat terbilang jauh dari kota, sehingga sedikit kendaraan yang lewat. Walau rumah mereka jauh dari kota dan tidak besar, namun, fasilitas tetap terpenuhi disana.

Rumah Uchiha ini memiliki empat kamar tidur dengan setiap kamar memiliki seluruh fasilitas yang dibutuhkan dan juga kamar mandi di setiap kamarnya. Mulai dari _computer_, meja rias, meja belajar, _AC_ dan penghangat sudah pasti dapat ditemui di seluruh kamar tidur yang berada di sana.

Jika kalian keluar dari kamar tidur, kalian akan berada di ruang makan. Jika dari situ kalian berjalan lurus, kalian akan berada pada ruang tamu lalu keluar dan sampailah pada taman depan.

Namun jika dari kamar tidur kalian berjalan kearah kanan, kalian akan berada di dapur lalu jika kalian tetap lurus, kalian akan berada di ruang keluarga lalu terus ke taman belakang yang luasnya akan sampai di belakang kamar tidur kalian sehingga jika kalian ingin melihat pemandangan di kamar, kalian tinggal membuka gorden dan tersajilah pemandangan dari jendela luas tanpa pembuka itu.

Diantara dapur dan ruang makan, terdapat kamar mandi untuk jaga-jaga bila ada tamu yang tidak menginap dan ingin menggunakannya.

Di ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu terdapat sofa warna putih bercorak pink dan biru yang menjadi penghiasnya. Dengan meja kaca yang dibawahnya telihat kumpulan kulit kerang yang membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Di ruang keluarga pun terdapat televisi besar 1,5 _inci _dengan _DVD_ dan _playstation_ sebagai tambahannya. Ah, tidak lupa juga dengan telephone yang berada di lemari kecil samping meja TV.

Dengan karpet yang berada di bawah sofa, membuat ruangan itu terlihat nyaman.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya. Gorden yang menutupi pemandangan luar pun kini sedang tergerai menghalangi sinar bulan untuk menerangi ruangan itu yang kini telah gelap.

Sasuke berbaring dengan telentang sementara tangan kanannya ditindih tubuh Sakura karena kini dia sedang merengkuh pinggang Sakura dari bawah, sementara sang empunya tengah tiduran dengan menghadap Sasuke dan tangan kirinya melingkar di punggung Sasuke dan tangan kanannya berada tepat di atas perut lelaki itu.

Kepalanya yang menyender di dada bidang Sasuke pun di manfaatkan oleh pemuda itu untuk menghirup wanginya juga mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura.

Tangan kanannya pun tidak mau berhenti mengelus punggung Sakura yang kini empunya hingga sekarang belum bisa tidur.

"Sakura," panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah rupawannya.

Sasuke tak segera memulai pembicaraan, dia merubah posisinya dan Sakura dulu sehingga mereka berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang merengkuh Sakura sepenuhnya.

Rambut Sakura yang kini tergerai hinggap punggung ditatanya sehingga tidak menganggunya dan juga Sakuranya.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Sasori dengan _suffix –kun_?" tanpa basa basi, Sasuke langsung menanyakannya pada Sakura. Memang tipenya ya?

Sakura tersenyum geli, "Kau cemburu, ya?"

"Jawablah," Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi godaan Sakura. Membuat wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sejak pertunangan kami," ucapnya. "Ya, sampai akhirnya malah menjadi pertunangan kita, tentu saja." tambah Sakura melihat rahang Sasuke tadi sempat mengeras.

"Berhentilah. Aku tidak menyukainya. Sangat." cetus Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku satu rumah sakit dengan Sasori_-kun_, dan yang lain juga tahu aku dekat dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tiba-tiba saja merubah panggilanku padanya? Itu pasti akan menjadi bahan omongan." tolak Sakura dengan member alasannya.

"Sudah bagus kau tidak kuhentikan kerja di rumah sakit itu, Nyonya Uchiha." jika biasanya wajah Sakura akan memerah jika Sasuke berkata begitu, berbeda lagi dengan sekarang.

Sakura menggeram kesal tertahan, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan memunggungi Sasuke. "Terserah," ketusnya.

Sasuke tahu Sakura marah, dan Sasuke tidak suka dengan ini.

Sakura itu marahnya masih seperti remaja kecil jika dengan Sasuke, dia tidak akan berkata apapun pada Sasuke bahkan menatapnya pun seolah enggan.

Satu kata jika Sakura marah padanya. Merepotkan.

Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura main merapat pada tubuhnya. Dihirupnya banyak-banyak wangi tubuh Sakura dari lehernya, sebelum dia kembali berbisik, "Aku hanya tidak menyukainya Sakura," akunya.

Cukup sudah!

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba sehingga Sasuke tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menahannya. Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa masalahmu Uchiha?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kesal sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan? Kau tahu? Aku kini merasa menjadi seorang gadis genit yang tidak pernah dipercayai oleh kekasihnya sendiri." papar Sakura jujur.

"Bukan begitu Sakura," Sasuke ikut duduk dengan Sakura.

"Jadi apa? Demi _Kami-sama_ Sasuke, kau bahkan tahu Sasori kini telah memiliki kekasih!" Sakura mencubit kedua belah pipi Sasuke gemas, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Kuso!"_ umpat Sasuke. "Kau tahu apa masalahku Sakura." hanya dengan berkata begitu, Sasuke lalu kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

Sakura memandang kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan sayunya, lalu dia pun ikut berbaring dan kembali memeluk Sasuke, "Percayalah padaku Sasuke_-kun_.." bisiknya sebelum akhirnya dia mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, terngiang kembali perkataan Sasori sebelum akhirnya pertunangan itu menjadi milik Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Aku kembalikan Sakura padamu Sasuke. Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan kesempatan dariku ini, karena aku tak akan pernah memberikanmu kesempatan lagi jika sampai kau menyakiti Sakura. Akan kurebut dia dan akan kupastikan dia akan menjadi milikku dan tak akan pernah kembali padamu. Camkan ini baik-baik Uchiha, aku mepercayaimu."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

Serius! Aku bener-bener lega karena ini udah tamat! Aku jadi bisa ikut SSFD tanpa harus ngeloncat ini, semoga ga ngecewain ya! :D

Makasih yang udah berkenan mau voting loooh~

gimana menurut kalian endingnya? Dan siapa juga yang sempet ketipu sama peran Ami disini hayo ngakuuu? :p wkwkkwk xD

anyway, Ami bukan OC lohhh, tau ga? :3

Dan jujur, aku sempet kehilangan feel dari fanfic ini, itulah kenapa aku berenti nulis fanfic ini beberapa saat biar aku ga terlalu ngecewain kalian di chap terakhir ini.

Aku tahu banyak banget kekurangan, tapi, aku harap kalian mau ngertiin aku, ya? hehehhe :D

Dengan berbangga hati, aku cap cerita ini telah tamat! yeeeeeeee ^O^

Walau gitu, aku sama kaya kalian yang ngerasa kecewa karena aku gabisa Menuhin permintaan kalian untuk update cepat, tapi seengganya aku berusaha update secepatnya, aku mohon, mengerti keadaanku ya?

Love you all~ and HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2013!

* * *

well, saatnya bales review non login ceman2~

* * *

**Shadewa** : Seperti yang kau lihat :3

* * *

**Mikyo **: Oh ya? ehehehe, yeee kerasa :') baguslah :"3 makasih ataus kesetiaan nunggu fanfic ini ya ka Mikyo :3 kaka salah satu reviewer yang berkesan di fanfic pertamaku ini, hontou ni arigatou ^_^

* * *

**sasusakuforever** : hehehehe ini endingnya kan yang penting happy hehehe :D ih jangan, Saso baik noohh, muehehehe :3 gomen gabisa update kilat ya T3T

* * *

**aish chan** : udah nih, tapi maaf gabisa cepet yaaa, aku harus ngambil feel yang tiba2 ilang gitu aja

* * *

**T-Swizzle** : Ini udah nih, makasih ya! :D masih kerasa ga nih? semoga masih yaaa :3

* * *

**sasusaku kira** : Pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersama kan kira-nee? :") iya yah, sama Sakura, Sasuke jadi gabisa berkutik gitu :"3 dan ternyata doa kaka terkabul, ne? ceritanya happy ending :3 makasih loh ka :D

* * *

**guest** : maka bacalah sampai chapter ini, nikmatilah, aku harap kaka bisa terhibur oleh fanficku ini ya

* * *

**prada mles login** : maaf sangat ngecewain lagi. Tapi tenanglah, ini chapter terakhirnya udah update, hehehe, enjoy it

* * *

**mako-chan** : Oh ya? :3 then, it's the last one ;;3

* * *

**Alice **: Maaf yaaa gabisa update kilat, tapi tenang aja, happy ending ko ehehehe :D

* * *

s**akuraBELONGtoSASUKE** : Wah ka, kan ceritanya karma :3 muehehehe, tapi ini happy ending koo ;;)

* * *

**faychi no cherry** : maaf banget loh gabisa update kilat TT3TT tapi tenang aja, ini udah chap terakhir koo ;;) enjoy it!

* * *

Adakah yang berkenan untuk mereview demi yang terakhir kalinya? Terimakasih yang bener-bener mau ngereview buat terakhir kalinya itu.

Makasih yang udah mau luangin waktu ngomentarin fanficku yang masih belum sempurna ini.

Makasih yang mau bersabar nunggu aku update sampai sekarang ini.

Makasih yang udah ma uterus ngikutin perkembangan fanfic ini dari chapter ke chapter.

Aku emg sengaja ga ngedit biar kalian ngerasain gimana perkembangannya :3

* * *

**Sslove, Li-chan SasuSaku, Sung Rae Ki, hana chan, karikazuka, Mizuira Kumiko, liana, Lrynch Fruhling, cerrysakusasu, Kikyo Fujikazu, Eunice Candy, , kanata, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'ELF, Dijah-hime, Api Hitam AMATERASU, Demonic Kuroi Blue, all a part of "Guest", Eunike Yuen, MizuRaiNa, Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai, Deauliaas, Aika Yuki-chan, livia. tan1, Rieiolanthe, anggraini, eL-yuMiichann, miyank, , Kiana Cerry's, Kithara Blue, Tomat Jambugak login, Karin Shawol, sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, xxxshineiiiga21737, Erica. christy. 77, poetrie-chan, Chintya Hatake-chan, Kim Keyna, Ucucubi, SasuSaku's Addicted, chicks butt, aori, linda yukarindha, zhizuka no shitsuji, skyesphantom, Love You, Miss Devil A, Fiyui-chan, Shin Ji Hyun, aya-chan, zhymoengill, Anka-Chan, Yusha Daesung, iez ashiya, poetry-chan, Tsuguri De Lelouch, kyuhyun cho, Blue Pink Uchiha, Fishy ELF, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Kuro Mie MI, hellbeck, , Baby Kim, Sakusasu 4ever, Khaylila Paradis, hanaetara, yukino sakura, ayy1090, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Ayano Futabatei, Seiya Kenshin, Alisya-chan, akasuna no ei-chan, Sami haruchi, hanartara, Azakayna Yume, Tralalalala, Tralalalalala, Itachi's First Love lol, shi-chan, suntQ, chachan hisa, mako-chan, Mikyo, Rannada Youichi, Arafkafsya Uchiha, Uchiha Shige, QRen, May azU, Fonchan, Sami Haruchi 2, Kei FAA, SS4ever, dkushina1, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, sasusakuforever, T-Swizzle, sasusaku kira, nadialovely, prada mles login, Sakura Maeda, The Great SnowFire, , faychi no cherry, Shinozuka-Himeko, WaffleAndCream, Grengas-Snap, Naumi Megumi.**

* * *

Thanks a lot to REVIEWERS and READERS! Lop yu pullll :*******

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, ditulis 2 kali, tidak tertuli dan kesalahan lainnya,

Yang ga sempet aku tulis disni, tenang aja, kalian udah aku tulis di hati aku kooo ;;D #Eaaaaa

dan inilah saatnya…

may I have a review, guys?


End file.
